My Journey!
by fatsquirrel2
Summary: Pokemon is loved everywhere and now it's time for me and my Oshawott to strut our stuff all over the place and become the best that ever was! The champion of Pokemon!
1. Waking Up Late Is How I Do Things!

**Fatsquirrel2: Hey hey people so this is my 4th time restarting a pokemon story and I AM SICK OF IT! Hopefully this one will be decent! But besides the fact that I'm a total MANIAC! Let's get started!**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I said jerking my head up as I woke up with a pain in my head. I looked around and saw my Oshawott, Scal, face down on my bed.<p>

"Just a question but do you really have to sit on my face! I mean I'm just 8 min- I'M EIGHT MINUTES LATE!" I screamed.

"Osha-wo-tot!" Scal cocked. "I keep telling you!"

"We have to go!" I panicked. I've been late before, maybe 3 minutes late but eight is just horrible.

I scooped up Scal, threw some clothes on rushed into the bathroom.

"Start grooming yourself!" I yelled at Scal.

"Osh-tot-a-wot!" Scal smiled. "Already did! I'm waiting for you for once!"

"Your smart aren't you." I said stuffing a toothbrush in my mouth.

"Osh!" Scal smiled again. "I try!"

I spat and scooped him up again, he seemed totally unfazed by all of this, he just sat in my arms with his calm and collected face on his face...

I jumped down the stairs and grabbed a pop-tart off the counter and darted to the door.

"Bye mom see ya in... I'll call you!" I called to my mom.

"Okay honey! Good luck!" My mom yelled out.

"Thanks! I'll try my best! Wah!" I thanked my mother as I tripped over the doorway. (Not quite possible.)

I fell flat on my face and my pop-tart went flying out of my hand. I heard it hit something. I looked up and saw Scal running off with my pop-tart, holding it over his head he sprinted to the nature trail.

I quickly got up and sprinted to catch up.

"Give me the freakin' pop-tart!" I shouted running after my sugar crazed Oshawott.

Scal quickly ducked behind a tree and I slid and fell down. I got up and turned around to see Scal with one bit size bit of pop-tart left in his hand.

Scal's eyes where really big and his cheeks where full. We looked at each other and then Scal slid the remaining pop-tart in his mouth.

Scal smiled and wiped some strawberry frosting off his cheek.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE CUTE!" I yelled slamming my fist on the floor.

"Osh-a-sha-tot." Oshawott said crossing his arms and smiling. "If I wasn't I would be 6 feet underground in a CASKET!"

"...Meh!" I said picking him up and putting him on my shoulder.

We walked for about 50 yards then we climbed over a big rock then slid to the other side. What we were doing? Oh, well each week on Saturday a couple trainers gather in the meadow to have a tournament, I've never actually won a match but I was feeling confident today. Scal and I have been training, hard.

We walked into some reeds and the reeds eventually parted and their was a clearing, the meadow, about 20 maybe 25 trainers where standing around with their Pokemon. I walked up to a group of kids who I know personally. Dylan, Sam, and Lily. Dylan is short but just a little bigger than me, he has neck length, thick black hair. He has what he calls his lucky locket which is just a locket of a pokeball. Sam is shorter than me so about 5' 2", he has short spiked up blond hair. Finally Lily, she had flowing blond hair down to her back and always had a Red Sox baseball cap facing backward.

"Hey, late enough yet?" Sam asked.

"Seriously we were just about to start!" Dylan claimed.

"Hey! Just overslept guys! Calm down!" I said trying to calm them down.

"Alright now! Everybody! The matches are now to be announced!" Said Kyle, he's the best guy in town, no one can beat him.

"Alright! let's head to the bulletin board and check it out!" Lily said getting up and running to the giant board.

"Let's do this!" Dylan said clipping off his Pokeball and following Lily with a slow walk.

"Agreed!" Sam said getting up and running past Dylan.

"Ready Scal ole' buddy?" I asked my little Oshawott.

"Sha!" Scal answered. "Let's do this thing!"

"Awesome!" I smiled.


	2. Crud! Only One!

**Fatsquirrel2: So, what's happenin' people. I'm doin' fine. I guess... So since everyone else on this website seems to do this so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine in any way!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>We walked up to the big bulletin board and the matches were being pinned up, I scanned for my name.

"Harry! Why! Why am I facing Harry!" I heard Lily say.

"Ha ha, tough luck!" Dylan retorted.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said threatening with her fist.

"Okay, guys break it up." Sam tried to calm them down.

"He started it." Lily said poking Dylan in the shoulder.

I still scanned, I couldn't find my name for some reason. Harry vs. Lily, Dylan vs. Tyler, Sam vs. Gordon. Where am I? Oh, found it! Fletcher vs. Chris.

"Who is Chris?" I asked aloud for any one to answer.

"That would be me." A boy younger than me said behind me.

I turned around to see a little kid standing behind me. Scal peeked at him too.

"I'm Chris!" Chris said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Okay, I'm Fletcher, apparently I am the guy your going to be facing in round one." I replied shaking his small tannish hand.

"A little creepy don't you think?" Lily whispered in my ear.

I gave her a nice elbow in the ribs, along with my signature glare.

"Oof!" She exhaled after I elbowed her.

"So what Pokemon do you use?" I asked trying to deceive him into telling me which Pokemon he uses.

"I can't tell, it's a secret!" Chris smiled at me.

I was annoyed already, I could tell Scal was too. I took a good look at him, dirty... Scrappy... Ground types?

"I bet you use hundreds of water types don't ya?" I asked trying to come in from the back door.

His eyes turned as big as a beach ball. He shuddered.

Finally! A breakthrough. He uses either fire, ground, steel, rock, maybe even ice.

"No? No water Pokemon." I asked him with a grin.

"Uh, no, I don't enjoy water Pokemon to much..." He replied drifting off. He then turned and walked away.

"That was a little odd." Dylan said walking past me.

"I got him though." I said grinning still. Everybody did this, you have to try and figure out what your opponent uses before you battle, and the way he reacted to the word water was my key to victory.

"Pound it." I said to Scal holding out my fist.

"Osh!" Scal replied. "Nice!"

I turned around and saw the trainers and their Pokemon getting ready for the match. But then I saw a problem, all the trainers had two Pokemon. Me only having one, won't be able to participate!

"Great!" I sighed. Then the killer came.

"And as a reminder all trainers should have two Pokemon for this tournament today.

I slouched down and thought. Crap. But a gleam of hope sparked up. Dylan walked up to me and handed me a pokeball.

"You got 10 minutes, go into the woods and find another Pokemon." He said tossing it to me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously, I'm not doing this without my wing-man." Dylan said.

"And I'm not doing this without mine." I said getting up and bumping knuckles with Dylan.

I spun around and darted for the woods in search of a new partner...


	3. Dreamin' Of A Bidoof

**Fatsquirrel2: Again I don't own Pokemon! In any way.**

* * *

><p>I scrambled past some thorn bushes, got a big cut, manned up and started walking again. I searched and searched and found! Nothing... Well that got annoying.<p>

"Osh!" Scal pointed. "There!"

Scal pointed to a little arc of weeds and such leading out into a field.

"Worth a shot!" I said shrugging and walking. We past under the arc and walked into the field. It sure was sunny. I spun 360 degrees around and finally found something moving in the tall grass. I ran to the shaking grass and pounced on it.

I looked at what I was grabbing. I opened my eyes, It was a small fat brown ball of fur.

"What the heck?" I asked.

I popped out my ancient Pokedex and scanned it. A Pokedex, as all you know, is a device that can identify almost all Pokemon and give you some facts about it.

"Tell me what this thing is." I asked my Pokedex.

"Bidoof, the plump mouse Pokemon, it can store food in its cheeks about half its own body weight, it also lacks the skill of swimming." The electronic voice said.

"Its just a big brown mess." I argued with my Pokedex.

A tuft of fur flew up from the ball and four little legs and then a head with two little buck teeth.

"Oh." I said flatly.

"Osh!" Scal said cocking his head. "What?"

"Okay, a Pokemon is a Pokemon." I said to Scal.

The Bidoof turned around and glared at us.

"Bi-do-do" The angry Bidoof said stomping his foot. "You woke me up!"

"Uh, sorry, we just wanted to... Uh..." I stammered.

"Doof!" The Bidoof cried. "Let's go!"

"Um, okay, Scal hit him with a Razor Shell!" I commanded.

Scal took off the scallop on his belly and rushed to the Bidoof. The Bidoof quickly countered by charging.

"Crap that's Take Down!" I panicked. "Scal, spin out of the way but still try and hit him!"

Scal busted into action and jumped and spun just centimeters above the Bidoof. Scal stretched his arms out and got a hit on Bidoof's back dragging the scallop along the mouses spine.

Bidoof spun around and curled up into a ball and launched itself at Scal, I had to act fast.

"Scal!" I said as I watched my Oshawott get clobbered by the fat mouse, it practically sat on him.

"Scal! Water Gun!" I commanded my crushed little otter to fight back.

All of the sudden Bidoof was shot into the air by Scal's Water Gun. Scal sprang up and while Bidoof was flying hopelessly through the air Scal slugged Bidoof with a clean pound right at the gut.

Scal fell to the ground a took his "Jedi" position as Bidoof fell to the earth KO'd.

"Now's the time!" I said quickly taking Dylan's pokeball out of my pocket and enlarging it.

"Pokeball go!" I yelled as I chucked the thing as hard as I could.

It hit the Bidoof and then the mouse was sucked into the ball.

One nudge.

Another nudge.

Another one.

And another one.

"Come on baby! Come on!" I whispered to myself.

Blue sparks flew from the pokeball signifying that I caught the behemoth. It came bouncing back to me and into my hand.

"ALRIGHT! I caught a Bidoof!" I yelled holding the pokeball to the sky.

"Wot-tot-osh!" Scal cheered.

"Hmmm... I'll call you Skid. It sounds epic." I said to the ball.

I clipped it to my belt and picked up Scal and we flamed are way back to the tournament grounds hoping for a win and you know, making it back in time...


	4. Lily's Battle Part One

**Fatsquirrel2: I've been writing non-stop lately ideas keep flowing!**

**Sam: Well with that Bidoof, Fletcher ain't winnin' anything!**

**Fletcher: My Bidoof will sit on you!**

**Sam:...*gulp***

* * *

><p>I made it back right as the first matches were taking the field. First Battle on Field One, which is my lucky field, was some kid named Jackson versus another kid named Trish. On Field Two was Lily versus Harry. I made my way through some trainers and made it to Dylan and Sam.<p>

"Did you catch anything?" Dylan said looking at Field Two.

"Yeah, I caught something." I replied clipping off Skid's ball.

I tossed it in the air for a few seconds and then put it back.

"Hopefully it's good enough to beat Chris." Dylan said waiting for the match to begin.

"Chris!" I blurted out. I totally forgot! Skid won't stand a chance against rock or steel types! I need to pray that he has either fire or ground types...

Lily's match was about to begin, a man looking all professional stood on a podium to ref the battle.

"Round One is about to begin! This will be a two on two match, first trainer with all Pokemon knocked out will be eliminated!" The ref called out.

"Trainer one, are you ready?" The ref asked.

"Yes." Lily said concentrating.

"Trainer two, are you ready?" The ref asked again.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said taking a pokeball from his belt and enlarging it.

"Trainer two will send out the first Pokemon." The ref said.

"Gladly!" Harry said pushing some of his brown hair to the side.

"Barbroach! Let's hit it!" Harry called out his first Pokemon.

Barbroach is a... a, small gray stick with a black zigzag going down its body. It also has little whiskers and a small mouth. It was a water-ground crossover type.

"Lilly might have some trouble with that one..." Dylan smirked.

Lily's point of view...

"Hm, a Barbroach, for that I'll use... Mudkip!" Lily thought.

"Hit it Mudkip!" I said throwing my pokeball into play.

Mudkip was like a walking newt, its blue and orange and has a fin on its head.

"Trainer two gets first move!" The ref yelled.

"Barbroach, Mud Slap!" Harry called out pointing.

"Counter with Mud Slap Mudkip!" I yelled.

The two ran at each other and then they stopped in the middle of the field and stared at each other then they sprang into action. Barbroach dug his back fin into the dirt and flung it at Mudkip. Mudkip did the same with a paw full of dirt.

"Barbroach, use Water Gun!" Harry called out.

Barbroach then flipped backward and sprayed Mudkip dead on the head.

Mudkip stammered backwards.

"Are you okay Mudkip!" I asked.

"Kip!" Mudkip replied. "Yeah!"

"Alright, Mudkip, use Water Gun too! Show him how strong you really are!" I yelled out to my precious Mudkip.

Mudkip then jumped up and sprayed Barbroach with a streamline of water blowing him back. I looked up to see Harry smiling away looking through his glasses.

"Mud Slap again!" Harry called again.

"Tackle!" I blurted out under the pressure.

"Really!" Harry said trying to get into my head.

"Yeah." I said unsure of myself.

Mudkip bounded toward Barbroach then launched himself at him.

"Now!" Harry yelled.

Barbroach flung a pound of dirt right in the face of Mudkip. Mudkip barrel rolled out of control and landed right next to Barbroach.

"Shoot!" I yelled aloud.

Mudkip barely got to his feet and turned to face Barbroach.

"Water Gun!" I screamed then quickly covered my mouth because of the sudden screech.

I admit, I'm not the best under the pressure of battle...

Mudkip blasted the streamline of water again out of his mouth but this time instead of being dead on it blew right by Barbroach totally missing him!

"What!" I yelled confused.

"Mudkip's accuracy fell because of the Mud Slap! He won't be able to be as accurate as usual!" I heard Sam call over from the sidelines.

I turned and saw the dozens of trainers watching me. I nodded and clenched my fists and held them up and went back to the battle.

"Alright Mudkip try that one more time!" I said punching the air.

Mudkip sprayed the streamline once more. Again missing the target by a good foot.

"Barbroach, Aqua Tail!" Harry said snapping his fingers.

Barbroach charged at Mudkip at then quickly slammed his now glowing blue tail onto Mudkip's head. water flew everywhere from the impact.

"Uh, Mud Slap!" I commanded.

Mudkip dug his hand into the ground but then spun in circles causing a wave of mud to come flowing 360 degrees all over the place.

"Oh! Great idea Kippers!" I said jumping like a little girl.

Barbroach was swept away and covered in mud. Barbroach struggled to get up but managed to do it.

"Mud Shot! End it now!" Harry yelled.

Barbroach opened up his little mouth and a huge stream of mud shot out and clobbered Mudkip. Mudkip rolled over on his back knocked out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! The winner is Barbroach!" The ref yelled.

"Aw!" I said jumping up.

I ran over to Mudkip, Mudkip was really disappointied, he sat on his butt looking down at the ground.

"It's okay buddy you did good!" I said returning Mudkip.

"Alright now it's your turn go-" I called.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Lily's next Pokemon? Will she win? Or lose? Keep reading to find out!<strong>


	5. Lily's Battle Part Two

**Fatsquirrel2: Who's in the mood for a disclaimer!**

**Dylan: Not me...**

**Lily: Oh shut up! I am!**

**Sam: All he is gonna say is that Pokemon isn't his!**

**Fatsquirrel2: ...SO!**

* * *

><p>Still Lily's Point of View<strong><br>**

****"Karrablast!" I yelled calling my final Pokemon onto the field.

Karrablast blast out onto the field with a little jump and spin. He banged on his chest and chattered a little. He was a little blue pinch bug with a little set of little pinchers.

"Okay Karrablast! Use Fury Cutter!" I commanded.

"Counter with Rock Throw!" Harry countered.

Karrablast sprinted to Barbroach. Barbroach dug up a giant rock and hurled it at Karrablast!

"Jump and spin!" I yelled.

Karrablast launched himself and started spinning.

My strategy was to drill right through the rock and come out the other side. Karrablast did exactly that.

He drilled right through the boulder shattering it into pieces coming out the other side and slicing Barbroach with Fury Cutter.

"Again!" I screeched like an insane fan-girl.

Karrablast pulled back his fist and it began to turn into a glowing green blade.

"Launch!" I screeched again.

Karrablast spun around five times really really fast and abruptly sliced Barbroach on the back.

I know as a trainer that Karrablast's Furry Cutter gets stronger every time he uses it in a battle. So if I can land the attack one more time, Karrablast can win and we can stay alive!

"What?" Harry asked any one.

"Okay, Barbroach, use Water Gun!" Harry yelled starting to panic.

I can use this!

"Hey, Harry, can you take the heat?" I asked.

"The real question is can you?" He cocked back.

"I know I can! Karrablast use Fury Cutter once more!" I yelled.

I squeezed my fist and jumped in a circle like Karrablast. I squealed.

Barbroach launched the water out of his mouth and blasted Karrablast back a ways. Karrablast didn't seem too shook up. I looked around and saw the trainers again.

"Keep it up Karri!" I squealed again.

Karrablast shot over to Barbroach and powered up Fury Cutter.

"Mud Shot!" Harry commanded.

Barbroach and Karrablast met in the middle and a big explosion, well, exploded.

Me and Harry waited for the smoke to clear.

I crossed my fingers hoping for a miracle.

Back to My Point of View...

"That was a huge hit!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think Karrablast might have been taken out by that hit." Dylan said scratching his chin.

I looked at the explosion, Dylan might be right...

Back To Lily...

The smoke began to clear, and the final result was... Barbroach on the ground knocked out and Karrablast sitting next to him picking at his teeth. He looked totally awesome!

"Barbroach is unable to battle, Karrablast is the winner!" The ref claimed.

Karrablast bounced up and ran back to me and jumped in my arms.

"Awesome job buddy!" I grinned at him.

"Bla-Karr-a!" Karrablast smiled back. "Thanks, I'm hurt though."

He rubbed his tummy and smiled.

He jumped back into the field and started doing a victory dance.

"Alright, Barbroach return!" Harry said returning his Barbroach.

Harry stopped and thought. About what I don't know and don't care...

"Alright, Slowpoke! Go!" Harry said tossing the ball into play.

Slowpoke was a... a... well it was pink, it had four legs, and it looked really slow. It was a psychic type so Karrablast was going to have an easy match.

"Slowpoke, Confusion!" Harry called.

Slowpoke's eyes began to glow blue and all of the sudden Karrablast was lifted into the air and slammed all over the place.

Karrablast was finally let go and dropped to the ground.

Karrablast struggled his little butt off trying to get up and eventually did.

"Fury Cutter again!" I commanded him.

Karrablast snapped back to reality and burned rubber making his way to Slowpoke. The glowing green blade appeared again and now stronger than ever he slammed Fury Cutter down onto Slowpoke.

Slowpoke just stood their doing nothing. 5 seconds later Slowpoke let out a cry and fell to the ground.

Slowpoke rose up.

"Confusion!" Harry commanded.

Slowpoke's eyes went blue again and Karrablast went flying all over again.

I stood in awe that I was losing to a pink blob.

Karrablast was slammed on the ground. He tried to get up but he just couldn't. He lay there knocked out.

"Karrablast is unable to battle! The victory goes to Harry and Slowpoke!" The ref called.

I rushed over to Karrablast and picked him up. He was pretty banged up.

"It's okay buddy you did an awesome job!" I smiled returning him.

I walked over to the sidelines to my friends...

Back To Me...

"Aw man, you lost!" Sam complained.

"It's fine I didn't expect to win anyways. Karrablast can't take on two Pokemon. Mudkip had a rough day too." Lily said looking disappointed.

"Well round one is still going on and my battle is going to happen right now!" Sam said running to his field.

"Me too..." Dylan said leaving for his match.

Me and Lily sat down.

"Did you think I would win?" Lily asked me.

"I thought Karrablast might do it." I smiled.

"Oh well, battling is hard..." Lily said disappointed again.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll win my first match either." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Osh-a-tot!" Scal yelled popping up on my head. "We so will!"

I looked up at Scal, he backed down.

"I think you should go heal up Kippers and Karri." I suggested.

"Good idea!" She said running off for the healing stand.

**_A HALF AN HOUR LATER..._**

"I can't believe we both lost!" Sam yelled.

"I can." Dylan said popping some corn nuts in his mouth.

"We need to train more." Dylan said popping more corn nuts.

"Ugh." Sam complained.

"Man that's tough luck..." I said.

"My match is in a bit, hopefully I can have some luck." I continued.

"Yeah, hopefully." Sam said.

We walked to the healing station and rested up and waited for my match to be called.

* * *

><p><strong>Will I be able to win? Keep reading to find out!<strong>


	6. My Match

**Sam: Hey Fatsquirrel! Why did we lose?**

**Fatsquirrel2: Because I love you guys!**

**Dylan: *Puts on glasses* I highly doubt that...**

**Fatsquirrel2: But, but...**

**Dylan: *Takes off glasses* That's what I thought...**

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for the big match. Its definition time! Now or never! If I advance to round 2 I can brag about it all I want.<p>

"It's time for the round 1 matches to commence. On Field One, Chris vs. Fletcher! On Field Two is Meagan vs. Torrin!" The announcer called.

"It's time." I said.

I walked over with my buds and took my position. Chris was on the other side. He looked confident. Crap!

"Round 1 matches now begin!" The ref started.

"Fletcher vs. Chris!" The ref continued.

"Trainer 1, are you ready?" The ref asked.

"Oh baby!" Chris said bouncing around like a boxer.

"Trainer 2, are you ready?" The ref asked me.

"Yep!" I yelled.

"Trainer 1, send out your first Pokemon!" The ref asked.

"Alright, Aron! Go!" Chris sent out a little metal monster onto the field.

An Aron, Perfect! Skid is out of the question...

"Trainer 2 send out your Pokemon!" The ref asked me.

"Scal, you ready?" I asked my Oshawott.

Scal jumped off my head and onto the field walking professionally.

"Osh-a!" Scal claimed. "You bet!"

"Begin!" The ref finished.

"Aron Take Down!" Chris commanded.

Aron began bounding towards Scal.

"Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Scal fired a ball of water from his mouth and it engulfed Aron and exploded. Aron was flung back to Chris.

"Iron Tail!" Chris called.

Aron bounded again. Faster this time.

"Block it with Razor Shell!" I yelled.

Aron flipped and tried to slam down on Scal but Scal sliced Arons silver tail and Aron flipped back to four feet.

They battled with Iron Tail and Razor Shell. It was like two Jedi's going at it.

"Combo it with Razor Shell and Water Gun!" I yelled.

Scal slammed Aron to the ground with Razor Shell then blasted him with constant stream of water from Water Gun. Aron back flipped and slammed on the ground.

"Rock Blast!" Chris pointed.

Aron shot three consecutive rocks at Scal.

"Blast through them with Water Gun!" I tried at that.

Scal shot the stream again and it hit one rock. The rock stopped being halted by the power of Water Gun in rock spun as the two other rocks slammed into the floating one and exploded.

"Zen Headbutt!" I heard Chris call.

Aron Burst through the dust and bodied Scal with Zen Headbutt.

"Whoa!" I said in disbelief.

"Razor Shell!" I called.

Scal thrust his shell towards Aron hitting him hard knocking him over. Aron got back up and into action.

"Scal finish it with Water Pulse!" I yelled out.

Scal fired the ball of water again that enveloped Aron and then the ball exploded sending Aron flying through the air and landing on the ground just in front of Chris.

"Aron is unable to battle! Scal wins!" The ref claimed.

"Return Aron." Chris said returning his knocked out Aron.

"Now, Escavalier! Go!" Chris sent out this awesome looking thing with full body armor and a javelin.

"Osh?" Scal cried. "Ahh!"

Scal looked around and panicked. I looked over at my friends and I saw Dylan gaping, Sam laughing and Lily obsessing over the evolved form of Karrablast.

"Use Iron Head!" Chris said.

Escavalier charged at poor frozen Scal and clobbered him sending Scal flying through the air.

"Twin Needle." Chris said.

Escavalier launched huge needles out of his javelins and they hit Scal in mid-air. Scal flew across the field and landed on the floor.

"Scal is unable to battle! Escavalier is the winner!" The ref claimed the obvious.

I couldn't believe it! Two hits and Scal was down for the count! Oh well, now it's Skid's turn...

"Come on Skid! I called out my Bidoof. The look on Chris' face made me want to strangle him. He thought it waws a huge joke!

Bidoof looked terrified, his mouth was gaped and butt trembling.

"Iron Head, let's just get this over with!" Chris cried.

Escavalier slammed into Skid and sent him flying back to me. Skid slid on the floor a couple feet before getting up.

"Rollout!" I cried.

Bidoof rolled up in a ball and weakly rolled toward Escavalier.

Escavalier stood there doing nothing as Skid bumped into him, barely knocking him over. But then something awesome happened. Skid started rolling back to me and then turned and kicked up dirt flying towards Escavalier.

Bidoof took Escavalier on and both of them collided in the air!

I waited. It was a stare down. Finally Skid collapsed and fainted.

"Skid is unable to battle! The winner is Escavalier!" The ref again called the obvious.

I walked to Skid and petted him. He smiled and winced.

"Great effort, I just need to give you some training!" I smiled.

I returned Skid and got up to face my friends. I walked over smiling...

* * *

><p><strong>So, What will happen now? How knows!<br>**


	7. Discovering The League!

**Fletcher: I lost! What?**

**Dylan: Well you're no better than me.**

**Fletcher: I so am!**

**Sam: Guys guys, we all know that my awesomeness is way overpowering!**

**Fletcher:...**

**Dylan: Awkward!**

* * *

><p>"Well I guess none of us win." Sam claimed.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't expect me to beat the Escavalier... Maybe we should all heal up?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Lily said.

We all gathered up our Pokemon and went to the healing station. We got our Pokemon back and headed into town. Dylan walked over to the bulletin and picked a paper off the cork.

"Hey guys!" he said motioning us over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Read this." He said with his first smile of the day.

I took the paper and read aloud.

"Calling all trainers! The Pokemon League has finally open! Explore the US and conquer the eight new gyms that have been placed all over the country! Gather your Pokemon and defeat the eight gyms and battle the Elite Four! Good luck trainers!" I read.

"What about it?" Lily asked.

"We should do it!" Dylan said with some enthusiasm.

"Dude, we couldn't even get past the first round of the tournament!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but the gyms are made that they get easier to harder! We can do this!" Dylan explained.

"He kinda does have a point." I suggested.

Dylan put his arm around me.

"See? Fletcher thinks it's a good idea!" He pointed.

"Hm, I don't know how hard this will be..." Lily said.

"It'll be great!" Dylan pleaded. "Please!"

I've never seen Dylan like this. It is hilarious!

"Fine!" Sam cracked.

"Yes! Lily?" Dylan said in a stern voice.

"Well I don't have a choice do I?" Lily said joining our group.

"Now, all we have to do is ask our parents to start out!" Dylan claimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Our parents." Dylan said.

I knew my mom and dad would NEVER let me on a trip like that.

"Okay guys, now, it's late and we need to go in." Lily suggested.

Just then our parents came out and brought us in.

"How was today?" My mom asked.

"It was fine. I didn't get passed the first round though." I told.

She patted my head.

"It's okay, how's Scal?" She asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I caught a new Pokemon!" I claimed.

"Oh, great..." She seemed disappointed.

"Skid! Come out!" I tossed Skid out of his ball.

Skid appeared on the carpet and looked around. He looked up at mom with two puppy eyes.

My mom almost broke down.

"It's so cute!" She squealed picking Skid up and squeezing him.

"Bi!" Skid panted. "Can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" My mom said setting my Bidoof down.

I returned Skid and looked up at my mom.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Uh, mom?" I started.

"Yes." She said.

"I was wondering, if, well, me and Lilly, Sam ,and Dylan are going to... Challenge the Pokemon League." I said slowly.

"Hm, and?" She asked.

"I do too." I claimed.

"..." She said nothing.

"You know it's dangerous!" She finally said.

"I know but I"ll be traveling with my friends and my Pokemon!" I argued.

The door opened and my dad came in.

"Hello!" He said.

"Good evening honey." My mom said.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Can he what?" My dad asked.

"He wants to challenge the Pokemon League with his friends." My mom said.

"Well what's the matter?" My dad asked.

"I don't think he's ready." My mom claimed.

This shocked me. I've won dozens of times in front of mom and she doesn't think I'm ready!

"Well, I have an idea, but it's sort of bizarre..." My dad claimed.

"What is it?" Me and my mom said in unison.

"I don't think your mother will approve." My dad told me.

"Let me hear it." My mom said.

"Alright, well, if you don't think he's strong enough, maybe I should battle him, you know, to check if he's trainer material..." My dad explained.

My mom thought for a bit. She pondered with the idea.

"I... Guess." She finally said.

I was ecstatic I jumped and cheered and whooped and danced. Then I realized something... I've never seen my dad fight. I don't even know what Pokemon he uses.

"Now the battle will be in the morning at eight o'clock sharp. If you sleep in, the deals off." She explained.

"Don't worry!" I said spinning and running up the stairs.

"I'll go train!" My dad said running outside.

My dad was acting like a kid again. I got to my room and lied down to rest.

"Skid! It's bedtime!" I called out my Bidoof.

Scal and Skid both got on the rug and started to doze off.

I tried to get a sneak peak at my father's Pokemon but thus, he wasn't training near my window.

I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Hopefully my dad doesn't have too hard Pokemon... I eventually fell asleep and before I knew it, morning came.


	8. The Stadium!

**Fletcher: Ah, time to battle my old man!**

**Sam, Dylan, Lily: ...**

**Fletcher: What?**

**Dylan: You're gonna get squished like a bug...**

**Fletcher: Aw...**

* * *

><p>I got up and stretched. I noticed that Skid and Scal were up and stretching. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered. I shot my head right and looked at the clock. 7:45. Fifteen minutes early! I got up and returned Skid and scooped up Scal and placed him on my head. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.<p>

"Breakfast is done honey!" My mom said with a smile.

"Your extra perky!" I claimed.

"Your father fixed up something rather nice." She told.

I smiled and looked at my plate. Waffles, bacon, sausage, peaches, and some milk! Mom was happy! I looked at a piece of paper next to my plate. I picked it up. It read.

Dear Son,

Meet me at the local stadium and we can do our battle.

Sincerely,

Dad

"Sweet, he booked the stadium!" I yelled.

"Yep! He was quite excited." My mom said waving her spatula.

I quickly shoved the whole plate in my mouth and mumbled goodbye to my mom and darted for the stadium.

It was HUGE! It was black with neon yellow stripes crusading down it. It had a giant glass dome on the top of it.

I walked in and their were trainers everywhere! I stared at the place, it was amazing! Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Sam and Lily standing behind me.

"Hey hey!" Lily said.

"You're so lucky!" Sam yelled.

"I know, my dad is awesome for setting this up.

"Well, we read that your match is at nine o'clock." Lily said.

"So you better check in." Sam finished.

"Alright." I said turning around and finding the reception desk.

"Davidson?" I told the receptionist.

She scanned the sheet and then looked up.

"Ah yes, your battle begins in two minutes. I will call your name when we are ready for you to battle. Please wait in the waiting room for now." The receptionist explained.

I nodded and thanked her and walked to my friends, they were currently watching a match on the big TV that was set up on the wall.

"Watch this!" Sam motioned me.

I walked over and saw two Pokemon fighting. It was a big yellow dragon and a green dragon with cool red eyes.

I decide to tune in. Their were two trainers one was younger and had red-spiky hair. The other one was older and was dressed like a sailor.

"Now Lance and Drake are really going at it! This is getting intense!" The Announcer shouted.

"Flygon Stealth Rock!" Drake yelled.

Flygon made dozens of rock rise from the ground and shot them towards Lances dragon.

"Oh! Perfect hit!" The Announcer yelled.

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Breath!" Lance yelled.

Dragonite pulled back his head and launched a purple-blueish beam at Flygon.

"Dodge it Flygon!" Drake yelled.

Flygon quickly flew to the right, dodging the beam Flygon proceeded to attack.

"Sand Tomb!" Drake commanded.

Flygon flew in circles around Dragonite and then a giant tornado of sand whooped up and Dragonite was sucked in.

"Dragonite!" Lance yelled in concern.

"Oh! Drake pulled off a beautiful Sand Tomb!" The Announcer yelled.

"Dragonite! Fire Blast!" Lance screamed.

Dragonite flew out of the commotion and released a Gigantic five beam flame from his mouth!

"Dodge!" Drake commanded with arms crossed.

Flygon flew right into the inferno spinning his little butt off and he cut right through it.

"What!" Lance asked.

"Flygon finish it with a real Dragon Breath!" Drake smirked.

Flygon continued to spin but released the Dragon Breath. Flygon was surrounded by a blueish oval and then abruptly exploded into attack position and launched a Giga Dragon Breath that I could feel it vibrate from the lobby.

Dragonite was blasted and blown back into the tornado. Dragonite was then spit out and shown on the ground knocked out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! The victory goes to Drake and Flygon!" The Announcer yelled.

"Here's an instant replay!" The Announcer continued.

I looked away from the screen at my friends.

"They have so much power!" Lily explained.

"I wish I were as powerful as them!" Sam sighed.

I nodded and then I noticed something.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Oh, he uh, went early so he could get a head start on his journey..." Lily explained.

"Oh, well, okay..." I said. I was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see my battle.

"We're going to be in the audience cheering you on!" Sam quickly said.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Fletcher Davidson!" The receptionist yelled.

We walked over to her.

"That's me!" I told her.

"Great please follow me, and you two please take the left staircase to the stadium." She smiled.

I followed her to a hallway. We stopped at some awesome double doors, they opened and I walked in.

"Good luck!" The receptionist smiled.

"Thanks!" I thanked her.

The doors closed on her and I turned around. It was like an elevator. Then I heard a pounding and random faint screaming. Then some doors opened up above me and then I knew what it was. It was 20,000 people cheering as me and my dad entered the stadium on our podiums.


	9. Tynamo's are Eelectrik!

**Fatsquirrel2: Pokemon is not mine!**

* * *

><p>"Now, this match is between Fletcher Davidson and Jamie Davidson!" The Announcer yelled.<p>

"Now, without further ado, we pick the terrain!" The Announcer yelled.

The Announcer went over to a wheel and spun it. It landed on a picture of mountains.

"Okay! The terrain for this match is going to be! Mountain range!" The announcer told.

Then the ground began to shake and then the stadium opened revealing a mountainous field.

"Jamie gets to send out his Pokemon first, this will be a a 2-on-2 battle!" The announcer explained.

"Okay, Tynamo! Go!" My dad sent out a white fish with small black eyes and a bit of yellow going down the side.

I pulled out my Dex and scanned it.

"Tynamo, the Elefish Pokemon, while one alone doesn't have much power, a school can be as powerful as lightning." My Pokedex explained.

"Okay so it's an electric type..." I said to myself.

Scal wouldn't do much against it, Skid might stand a chance since it has Rollout.

Scal tapped me on the head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Scal jumped down from my shoulder and started chattering.

"Osh! Osh-a-Osh!" Scal explained. " I'll take the next one chief!"

"Okay!" I laughed.

"Skid! Come on out!" I tossed Skid's ball into play and it broke open sending Skid flying into play.

"Jamie gets first move!" The announcer said.

"Tynamo! Zap Cannon!" My dad yelled.

Tynamo shot a huge electrical beam at Skid and hitting him dead-on.

"Bi-Do!" Skid yelped as he was sent flying across the field.

Skid got back to his feet and was ready to battle.

"Fletcher's Bidoof was just hammered with a giant Zap Cannon! Let's see how he follows up!" The announcer yelled.

"Skid! Start with Take Down and end with Rollout!" I commanded.

Skid took off bounding towards Tynamo and then he leaped into the air into a ball and started tearing up the ground rocketing his way to Tynamo.

"Dodge!" My dad said.

Tynamo moved to the left dodging Skid.

"Bank up the mountain!" I yelled.

Skid rolled up the mountain and went air-born. He came back down and tore down the hill at super speed.

"Zap Cannon!" My dad yelled.

Tynamo shot a bolt of electricity at Skid landing right behind Skid. Skid was out-rolling a Zap Cannon!

The mountain was being torn to pieces! Skid then clobbered Tynamo and sent him flying across the field.

Tynamo got up slowly.

"Zap Cannon again!" My dad commanded.

Tynamo zapped Skid hard! Skid flew across the field and landed in front of me. He trembled and then slowly got up.

Tynamo then started to glow a ghostly white and sparks shot from his body, he began to grow and pulse and then all of the sudden the glowing abruptly stopped sending sparks flying everywhere. The picture cleared and then Tynamo wasn't Tynamo anymore. He was now black with yellow dots and a eel-like body. I took out my Pokedex and scanned Tynamo's new body.

"Eelectrik, the Elefish Pokemon, these Pokémon have a big appetite. When they spot their prey, they attack it and paralyze it with electricity." My Pokedex claimed.

"Gah!" Me and my dad yelped.

"Tynamo has just evolved into Eelectrik! Amazing!" The Announcer yelled.

"Uh, okay, use Acid Spray!" My dad said gaining confidence.

Eelectrik shot a purple liquid at Skid and it covered Skid and he sunk to the ground. He then struggled to get back up.

"Rollout!" I yelled.

Skid rolled up in a ball and shot towards Eelectrik and hammered it.

Eelectrik was blasted to dad and then lay on the ground knocked out. I looked at Skid, he also collapsed.

"Uh, Eelectrik was first to fall so, Eelectrik is unable to battle so Skid wins!" The Announcer said puzzled.

"Yeah! I pumped my fist and ran to Skid. He was sitting on his butt and panting.

"Great job buddy, you pushed it too the limit!" I cheered him.

I returned him and got Scal ready for round two.


	10. Just Dad And His Gligar!

**Fatsquirrel2: I don't own Pokemon in the slightest way...**

* * *

><p>"Alright Fletch! Time to play! Go, Gligar!" My dad yelled.<p>

"Jamie sends out Gligar!" The Announcer yelled.

Gligar was a purple bat with small wings and a stinger.

"Alright, Scal hit it!" I commanded.

Scal jumped into play, he sunk down and started growling. He is such a show-off!

"Let the match begin!" The Announcer yelled.

"Gligar! Acrobatics!" My dad unleashed.

Gligar started flinging itself and flipping around everywhere and hit Scal right in the gut. Scal flew back and landed in front of me.

"Scal, counter with Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Scal flipped up and shot an orb of water at Gligar. Gligar dodged it. Scal fired more orbs but Gligar dodged all of them!

"Acrobatics again!" My dad yelled.

Gligar flung himself left and right and flipped all over the place and hit Scal again! Scal landed on his back and struggled to get up.

"Razor Shell!" I commanded.

Scal unlatched the scallop on his belly and started swinging it wildly at Gligar. Gligar dodged it again!

"Poison Sting!" My dad yelled another attack.

Gligar flew directly down in front of Scal and stuck its stinger in his belly. Scal slunk down and grabbed his belly. He was poisoned.

Scal got up and squinted through the pain. He then sunk back down and he was surrounded by water he then burst up and shot towards Gligar in a rocket of water and hit Gligar dead on. It was Aqua Jet! A new move!

Gligar slammed on the ground and got back up.

"Water Pulse." I said.

Scal blasted Gligar with an orb of water that engulfed him and exploded!

Gligar was sent flying back to my dad. He got back up but he couldn't fly.

"Finish it with Aqua Jet!" I said.

Scal launched and clobbered Gligar and the flying scorpion fell to the ground.

"Gligar is unable to battle! The victory goes to Fletcher and Scal!" The announcer yelled.

My dad returned his Gligar and walked back to the elevator.

I walked to Scal.

"Awesome job buddy! You did great!" I complimented.

Scal hopped on my back and we went back to our elevator to head back to the lobby.


	11. My League Fantasies

**Sorry, I haven't been updating as much as I like to... But I'm back!**

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I said walking into the elevator. I turned and waved to the crowd. They erupted! This was a huge boost of momentum for my journey.<p>

The elevator descended**. **I got off and walked into the lobby my dad was waiting at the exit.

"Great job sport!" He congratulated me.

"Thanks dad, I never knew you had a Tynamo?" I asked.

"I recently caught it at work and it grew on me, I'm proud that it evolved." He explained.

"Cool! So, does this mean I can go on my journey?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it does, we just need to head home first." He claimed.

We walked home and then Sam and Lily caught up and sped past me.

"Great battle, you did great we gotta go, bye!" Lily said really quickly.

They sped past and booked into their houses.

"They're really excited." My dad laughed.

"Yeah." I sighed.

We walked into the house and my mom was sitting on the couch watching Food Network.

"So now we cut the onions and fry them up and then put them on the sandwich." Rachael Ray said through the TV.

"So?" My mom asked.

"I won!" I jumped.

She smiled and got up and walked into her bedroom. She came back with a pack. It was green and had storage compartments and clips for pokeballs and a slot for my Pokedex.

"You'll need this." She smiled.

"Awesome!" I laughed and pumped my fist.

She handed it to me, it was really cold, and brand new!

"Now it's dinnertime, and then straight to bed! You start your journey tomorrow." My mom said.

For dinner I had steak and potato's and some milk. It was pretty good.

I marched upstairs with Scal telling him all about tomorrow, he seemed to be listening.

I then got to my bedroom and opened the door and plopped down on my bed. I released Skid and then he and Scal played around for a couple of minutes before plopping down and sleeping.

I stared up at the ceiling and wondered what challenges their will be on my journey. What will the sights be like? Will I have a rival? Will the gyms be challenging?

I looked over at Skid and Scal, they were sleeping so peacefully.

I looked at the foot of my bed and up at the poster I had. It was a poster of three Pokemon. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. They were really rare Pokemon to find. In the middle of the poster it said, "Pokemon, the Ultimate Challenge." I liked it, a lot...

I eventually dozed off and slept until morning...


	12. Our Depature Of A Lifetime

**Fatsquirrel2: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I was happily dozed off when all of the sudden I was woken up by random licks, I opened my eyes and saw Skid licking my face.<p>

"Bi!" Skid called. "Wake up!"

I sat up and looked at the clock, 6 o'clock, right on time for a change.

I looked down at Scal, his butt was in the air and he was sound asleep.

"Skid, do me a favor and wake up Scal for me?" I asked my Bidoof.

Skid nodded and got up onto the bed. He bounced up and down getting major air and then launched his way across the room and body slammed Scal.

Scal popped up and stood directly up and saluted. Skid smiled and stood next to him.

"Alright guys, now our journey starts today and if I'm not mistaken, Sam and Lily are up too and waiting outside." I explained.

We marched out of my room and down the stairs, grabbed a toaster strudel and marched outside. As I said, Lily and Sam AND Dylan were all outside waiting by a rock that was at the center of town.

"Wazzuuup!" Sam laughed.

"Nothing really just ready to head out on an adventure!" I claimed.

"Hey! Us too!" Lily smiled.

"What a coincidence!" I laughed.

We all stopped and looked at each other. Then we all burst into laughter. We calmed down and Lily began to speak.

"Here, this is a brochure about the league, it tells you all you need to know, where the gyms are and what Pokemon are good against the gyms." She explained.

"Cool!" Dylan said grabbing one.

"Sick!" Me and Sam said in unison.

"So, we're in Oregon right now, and the first gym is in Colorado..." I read.

"Carter, the rock gym." Lily read.

"He's as hardcore as stone..." Dylan read.

We paused for another second and then burst into random laughter.

"So, Dylan, what was all that ditching crap that you did yesterday?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well I knew that I was going to enter the league so, as you all know me and Sam only have one Pokemon. So I needed to toughen my Pokemon up." He started.

"Wait, you guys only have one? How did you partake in the tournament?" I asked.

"Well, me and Dylan borrowed our father's Pokemon for the tournament." Sam explained.

"And to think that all this time I thought you had a Dustox and a Luxio!" I laughed.

"Nope we only have one!" Dylan said.

"Let's send them all out and we can give them a pep talk!" Lily suggested.

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

"Mudkip and Karrablast! Duty calls!" Lily said sending out all of her Pokemon.

"Scal and Skid, let's go!" I called out my Oshawott and Bidoof.

"Yanma!" Sam called out this Pokemon that I've yet to see. It was a red dragonfly with green bulbs for eyes and two spikes on his head. Wingspan and six legs. It was pretty cool.

"Snivy! Play time!" Dylan sent out a green bipedal lizard with big eyes and it looked like it was wearing a yellow coat with a popped collar. It also had a leaf at the end of its tail. It was also cool.

They all sat in a group. Scal and Skid were talking it up with Karrablast and Mudkip was talking to Yanma and Snivy.

"Alright you all, we are about to embark on a journey of a lifetime!" Dylan announced.

"We are asking you all to try your hardest no matter what!" Lily started.

"Now are you ready!" I asked.

The Pokemon cheered and jumped up.

"Great!" We all said at the same time.

"Return!" We continued.

All the Pokemon besides Scal returned. Scal hopped up on my shoulder and smiled.

"Let's hit it!" We all said again.

We gathered up and said good-bye to our parents.

I walked into my house.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled.

"Wait honey!" My mom said rushing over to me and hugged me.

"Make me proud. I want to see you on the news." My mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay mom, you will, trust me. I love you." I claimed.

"I love you too honey, make me proud." She said kissing me on my cheek.

"Kay!" I said running out the door.

We all gathered and headed into the woods on our way to Colorado and the rest of our quest...


	13. Skid And His Zen!

**Fatsquirrel2: My first story that has gone into its teens!**

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Sam asked.<p>

"I don't know about you but I'm doin' a little training with Snivy." Dylan claimed.

"Hey, I have a plan! Here you each take one. We meet back here in 20 minutes." Lily suggested handing us all one pokeball.

"Cool, alright, ready? We go... Now!" Sam said turning and running into a field. Lily high tailed her way into a swamp and Dylan started climbing a tree. I thought, and headed into the woods deeper.

I looked around and saw a bunch of the same Pokemon. Little green worms with big black eyes and a red antennae looking thing.

I flipped out Dexy and scanned, it was a Caterpie, it was all around a weak Pokemon so I didn't spring for it...

I started searching bushes. I opened up a bush and I saw something pretty interesting, it was a small snail-clam thing. I scanned it and found out, it was called a Shelmet. I didn't spring for it either, one reason being it almost took my hand off clamping his shell shut.

I peered around then I saw it. It was Pink and it had two floppy ears with black at the tips and a series of blue dots on its body. It also had little stubby feet. I scanned it and the Pokedex told me it was a Snubbull.

"Okay, Skid! Let's go!" I sent out Skid to face the pink bulldog.

The Snubbull looked over at me and its eyes glowed, it jumped off the rock and landed in front of Skid.

The Snubbull then leaned over and bit Skid right on the head.

"Ah! Skid, Rollout!" I called.

Skid curled up in a ball and rolled into Snubbull, knocking it over.

"Skid! Take Down!" I yelled.

Skid then bounded towards Snubbull and rammed into it, hard. Snubbull flipped and landed next to a rock. It gathered itself up and ran towards Skid with fire coming out of its mouth.

"Oh, my, goodness. Crap that's Fire Fang!" I screamed.

"Skid, avoid it!" I commanded.

Skid jumped up, but not high enough. Snubbull latched its jaws onto Skid's leg and flames enveloped Skid then they burst, sending Skid flying.

Skid struggled to get up. He twisted his way onto his feet. He was singed badly.

"Skid? You okay buddy?" I asked.

"Bi!" Skid said regaining confidence. "Yep!"

"Alright, attack with whatever you got left!" I yelled.

Skid raised up and started charging up something intense. His head glowed blue. He then charged at Snubbull and clobbered the bulldog, sending him flying smashing into a rock.

"Zen Headbutt, that is totally awesome!" I screeched.

I unlatched a pokeball and chucked it at Snubbull. It hit the bulldog and it was sucked inside.

One twitch.

One twitch.

Another one.

Another one!

Bing!

I walked over and scooped up the ball. I congratulated and returned Skid and looked at my newly caught Pokemon.

"Snubs, I'll call you Snubs!" I said to the pokeball.

I clipped it to my belt and walked back through the forest to our meeting spot...


	14. My Battle With Sam!

**Fatsquirrel2: I just noticed that I'm obsessed with the letter S, I'm using it everywhere. Scal, Skid, Snubs, Sam, Snivy. It's EVERYWHERE!**

* * *

><p>"Well, what happened to you guys?" Sam asked us.<p>

"I just trained and caught a new Pokemon!" Dylan said lifting a his new Pokemon's ball at us.

"Still, I don't think your stronger than me!" Lily bragged.

"No no no, I'm the strongest!" Sam claimed.

"Um, guys? I think I'm pretty strong!" I put in.

"Maybe we can settle this with a battle?" Lily asked.

We all stared at her.

I thought that it was a good idea.

"I'm game." I said.

Sam scratched his chin.

"Why not!" Sam said throwing his hands up.

"Sure." Dylan said crossing his arms.

"Alright, here's how this is going to go, Me versus Dylan, and Fletcher versus Sam!" Lily suggested.

"Hm, fine." Dylan said uncrossing his arms.

"2 on 2 battle?" Lily asked.

"Deal." We all said.

"Okay now we'll battle in the field, over there." Sam pointed.

We walked over to the field and I took my position.

Lemme think... I've never seen any of Sam's Pokemon in battle before...

Yanma seems fast so I'll use Scal on him.

We lined up and took the field. Dylan was next to me looking at Lily. We looked at each other and nodded.

"This will be a sequence of 2 on 2 battles, on field one, we have me and Lily from Portland, Oregon!, on field two, we have Fletcher and Sam also from Portland, Oregon! The battles will continue until both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Dylan announced.

"Let the battles commence!" Dylan yelled lifting his arms high for effect.

"Go Totodile!" Sam said tossing a little blue alligator with small red spikes going down his back.

I scanned it, holy crap that thing is awesome!

"Hm, Snubs, hit it!" I yelled tossing Snubs into play.

"Water Gun!" Sam commanded.

Totodile lowered his jaw sending water gushing out of his mouth. Snubs was blasted back but not too shook up.

"Follow with Rage!" Sam commanded.

Totodile let loose a vibrantly bright red beam from his mouth and it hammered Snubs, but not too bad again. Rage is an attack that it does more damage when your hurt.

"Snubs! You alright?" I asked my Snubbull.

"Snub!" Snubs answered me. "Yep!"

Snubs got up and smirked.

"Bite!" I commanded.

Snubs bonded towards Totodile and bit down on his head.

"Shake!" Sam called.

Totodile started shaking his head left and right.

Snubs was being flung all over the place, but he had an iron grip on Totodile. Totodile then stopped from the exhaustion.

"Great, right where I want you." I clenched my fists.

"Oh really?" Sam asked.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Yep, roll!" Sam commanded.

Totodile then popped into action and rolled into a somersault. Snubs flew off Totodile and landed on the ground.

"Rage!" Sam ordered.

Totodile blasted Snubs at point blank and sent Snubs flying across the field.

Snubs looked beaten, he stirred a bit, I knew he couldn't take much more of this.

"Snubs!" I yelled.

Snubs gathered himself up. He held his head high and smirked again. He smiled unleashing his super sharp fangs with lightning pulsing through them.

"Thunder Fang." I whispered to myself.

He ran as fast as he could towards Totodile and launched himself into the air. Totodile looked up in horror as Snubs brought down his fangs down onto his head. A huge explosion blew up and smoke flew everywhere.

The smoke cleared revealing Snubs on his knees, exhausted, and Totodile on the ground, not moving.

"Great job Snubs!" I screamed.

Snubs limped his way back to me and he sat down.

"Do you wanna keep battling?" I asked.

Snubs eyes widened and I knew that he didn't want too.

"Alright, great job, return big guy." I returned him.

I looked over to Dylan's battle and it looked like he was winning badly, Lily was panicking and Karrablast was trying to keep up with Snivy.

"Yanma! Showtime!" Sam released his cool red dragonfly into play.

Yanma hovered around and landed on the earth just in front of Sam.

"Scal! Go!" I said as Scal jumped off my shoulder and in front of me.

"Quick Attack!" Sam commanded.

"Dodge!" I ordered.

Scal couldn't he was slower than Yanma. Yanma swiped Scal off his feet and into the air.

"Wing Attack!" Sam commanded.

Yanma's wings began to glow white, Yanma then swiped Scal again, knocking him to the ground.

"Maybe I can get up in the air?" I thought.

"Water Gun at the ground!" I commanded.

Scal blasted the ground sending him flying through the air and in front of Yanma in the air.

"Quick! Razor Shell!" I ordered.

Scal slashed Yanma really well and knocked him to the ground.

Yanma slammed into the earth and bounced.

Water Pulse!" I ordered.

Scal then fired a series of orbs at Yanma, it engulfed the dragonfly and it blew up, Yanma was sent flying.

"Bug Bite!" Sam commanded.

Yanma then flew in and bit Scal all over.

Scal collapsed and looked up.

"Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Scal fired the orbs and blew Yanma across the field and it plopped on the ground.

I won, I WON!

Sam returned Yanma and thanked me for the battle. Apparently Lily lost so I would be facing Dylan next. Hopefully I can pull it together and win this for my team!


	15. Dylan and Ser I mean Snivy!

**Fatsquirrel2: The only things I own in this story are the 4 adventurers: Sam, Dylan, Lily, and Fletcher.**

* * *

><p>I lined up with Dylan. We both prepared our pokeballs, I was going to use Skid for this battle. I saw the determination in Dylan's eyes, he really wanted to win.<p>

Sam was reffing. He rose up his hands.

"This is going to be a full match, first trainer with all Pokemon knocked out loses! The battle starts now!" Sam announced.

"Snivy!" Dylan said calling the lizard into play.

"Skid!" I yelled. Skid popped into play and turned in circles.

"Finish this early with Leaf Tornado!" Dylan yelled.

Snivy popped up and started spinning on his head. Leaves then gathered up and began a tornado. Snivy then stopped and the leaves blasted towards Skid.

Skid was blown back and knocked on his back. Skid rolled over and stood up.

"Now throw it around with Vine Whip!" Dylan ordered.

Snivy unleashed two vines from its body and picked up Skid. Skid was then tossed to the right and he rolled around in the dirt.

Skid tried to get up but failed to do it.

"Skid is unable to battle!" Sam announced. "Snivy is the victor!"

I walked over to Skid, he was disappointed.

"You did great! Don't worry it's just a friendly match, no need to sulk." I patted Skid on the head.

He smiled at me and I returned him.

"Scal!" I said as he leaped off my shoulder and into the field.

"Leaf Tornado, again!" Dylan ordered.

"Brace yourself!" I yelled.

Snivy did the head spin and Scal braced himself. Snivy fell and the leaves were unleashed. Scal was blown back a ways. Scal got back up.

"Water Pulse." I commanded.

Scal shot the blue orb that engulfed Snivy. Dylan didn't do anything. The orb exploded and Snivy just stood there, wet, nothing else, wet.

"Another Leaf Tornado!" Dylan ordered.

Snivy spun and unleashed the attack which hammered Scal blowing him back and knocking him hard against the floor, that did considerable damage by the sound. Scal lay their, not able to get up.

"Scal is unable to battle!" Sam yelled. "Snivy is the Victor!"

I thought this over. I didn't want Snubs to get hurt. So I did the obvious.

"I forfeit!" I said putting my hands up.

"What!" Dylan asked.

"Why?" Lily asked.

Just then, Snivy lit up with white and started to grow. His snout shortened and his tail grew longer and thicker and a little leafy thing grew on Snivy's head. Sparks then flew from Snivy and the white glow stopped revealing a new cooler looking Snivy.

"Servine!" The new Pokemon introduced itself.

"That's why!" I pointed at the Servine.

"Well okay then, Fletcher forfeits the match!" Sam announced.

I walked to Scal, he was smiling at me.

"Osh!" He said scratching his head. "Sorry!"

"It's fine buddy! It was tough, he had the elemental advantage." I explained.

Scal smiled and jumped on my shoulder and started picking at my hair.

I shook hands with Dylan, he seemed pretty happy with his new addition.

"Nice try!" He smiled.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Maybe we should pitch a tent?" Lily suggested.

"Good idea." Sam said reaching into his pack and getting his portable tent out.

We ended up camping there for the night, so we eat and slept through the night...


	16. A Chingling Is An Awesome Thing

**Sam: No updates?**

**Fatsquirrel2: I know! I'm sorry! But here you go, new chapter!**

* * *

><p>One day passed and we were heading into Nevada, it was HOT! It was also majorly populated. Lily was challenged to like 5 battles by some creeps. Karrablast pulled through for three of them and Mudkip was the highlight for two of them. One of the challengers had something called a A Benette, it scared the crap out of me!<p>

So a long day of travel left us in the middle of Nevada.

"Hey look over there." Dylan said pointing to a movie theater.

"It's a battle. What?" Sam asked.

"Look who it is." Dylan pointed again.

I looked at the two dueling, one was a young dude probably in his high teens with a blue cap pointed backwards. The other guy was tan and he wore a muscle shirt with a golden necklace and a crew cut.

"It's Carter, and Kyle." Dylan pointed out.

I looked over to Lily and she was totally in love with Carter and I couldn't believe Kyle was here.

It was Kyle's Cynadaquil versus Carter's red and brown shelled turtle with red glowing holes in his shell. I scanned it and it was called a Torkoal.

"I want one." Sam claimed.

"Yeah." I laughed.

In a matter of seconds the battle was over. Carter returned Torkoal and then hopped in a jeep and drove of without a word.

I was astonished. That was the first battle Kyle that has ever lost.

We brushed off the event and walked a little more. We then heard a cry. I turned to look down an alley way and see a small yellow bell-like thing with some red and white rope looking thing from its head. It was pretty cute. It jumped into my arms then started to cry and point with its rope down the alley.

Then a black dog came bounding from the darkness and snarled.

I scanned it and it was called a Poochyena.

It seemed pretty heated. It snarled and barked and it even bit Lily. She screamed and retreated to behind Dylan.

It was pretty annoying so I decided to battle it to get it out of here.

I put the yellow thing on my shoulder and it snuggled against my neck. I have to admit, it was so freakin' cute.

Scal hopped off my shoulder and took off his scallop and pointed it at Poochyena.

"Razor Shell." I commanded.

Scal took off and swiped Poochyena clear across the face. The dog staggered back and glared at us. It jumped up and shot an evil dark orb that collided with Scal sending with flying into me. He jumped out and glared back.

"Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Scal fired the blue orb and exploded sending the Poochyena flying into a dumpster. It staggered up and fled back into the alley with its tail between its legs.

I took the yellow thing off and set it down. It turned and jumped back up into my arms and started shaking and crying.

I looked at Sam, he mouthed the words. "Catch it!" and I set the thing down again.

It looked up at me and grinned.

"You okay?" I asked it.

It stopped smiling and it frowned a little.

"No?" I asked.

It smiled again.

"You, lonely?" I asked.

I nodded and spun.

"Okay, so, do you wanna come with me? On my journey?" I asked questioningly.

It spun and jumped and cheered.

"Alright." I exhaled.

"Scal! Knock it on the head." I commanded.

Scal walked up to the thing and slapped it on the head. The thing cried out and plopped on its butt.

Really? That's all it took?

"Pokeball! Go!" I yelled.

I chucked the ball at the thing and it was sucked inside.

One twitch.

One twitch.

Another one.

Another one!

_Bing!_

"Yes! Caught it!" I yelled picking it up and shoving it to the sky.

I released it from its ball and did what I should have done. I scanned it.

It said it was called a Chingling and it was a male.

He bounced up and down and cheered.

"Nice work." Dylan said.

Scal hopped up onto my shoulder and started picking at my hair.

"Scal?" I asked.

He stopped and looked at me. He smiled and pat me on the cheek.

"Hm, now what to name you..." I whispered.

I thought for a second.

The Chingling started wiggling in circles.

"Wiggle! I'll call you Wiggle." I decided and returned her.

"Great, happy ending, that's great, let's get some Dinner please?" Lily complained.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said walking to the nearest cafe and stopped in front of it.

He walked back to us.

"Or maybe some McDonald's?" He said walking bye.

"10 dollar burger?" Dylan asked.

"Yep." He said pointing to a Wendy's sign.

We walked in and saw a bunch of bikers. They honestly scared the crap out of me.

A biker came up from behind us and locked the door.

"What, the heck have we gotten ourselves into?" Lily asked looking from biker to biker.

"I want some 10 buck burgers now." Sam claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>


	17. Carnage At Wendy's!

**Fatsquirrel2: Here's another chapter!**

**Sam: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Fatsquirrel2: Hahahaha! You should.**

**Sam: (gulp)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys know what your doing?" A biker said walking up to us.<p>

"What's it to ya?" Sam said poking him in the chest.

Sam froze and turned around. He started to silently scream.

Before we could say, "Run!" The biker swung a fist at Sam, he luckily ducked.

"Run!" He said weaving through bikers.

Lily turned and slammed into a biker that knocked her back into a table.

I looked down at her and she was face first in a burger. She slowly got up and turned.

I quickly dodged a punch and tried to swing back. My fist hit his chest and I swear, my fist shattered.

He pushed me back and I hit a table knocking it over.

I glanced over to Dylan, he was making a positive out of the situation. He was happily pounding a biker.

Scal ran in front of me. He cried, and tried to help me up. He tried and tried, but it was no use, I was too heavy.

Sam was trying to avoid a biker but he was picked up and he started struggling. The biker chucked Sam through the window and the glass shattered he fell onto the sidewalk and I didn't hear a thing after that.

I got up eventually. Scal then was on a table staring down a biker.

"What are you gonna do?" The biker said making a baby face at Scal.

Scal then unlatched the scallop on his belly and slammed it on the bikers head. The biker backed up gripping his head. Scal then used Water Gun to blast him all the way across the invaded Wendy's.

We all got up and gathered. Lily wasn't beat up too bad, Dylan was fine, and I wasn't too beaten. WE jumped through the window and onto the sidewalk.

Sam was face first on the sidewalk. He turned over and smiled.

"That! Was awesome." He smiled.

"Well that's good to know." Lily said.

We all got up and walked on the sidewalk.

"That was horrid." Dylan claimed.

"Ha!" I laughed.

We traveled through the city and exited into Colorado.

All of the sudden it got cold and we all walked into a city. We were ready. We knew it was a few more yards until the gym battle.

"Ready guys?" Dylan asked.

"Heck yeah." Lily smiled.

We all gathered hands and walked into the city as a unit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter... But please enjoy the rest of the story!<br>**


	18. The Rock Gym Battle!

"So, who's ready?" Dylan asked all of us.

"Um, guys?" Lily asked.

"What's up?" Dylan said still looking for the gym.

"I don't think I'm ready..." Lily claimed.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I don't think my team is ready, I mean it's a lot." Lily said sweeping back her hair.

"Uh, um, o-kay." Sam said obviously in love with the hair sweep.

"Okay, so I found it." Dylan said itching his head.

"And?" Sam asked.

"Funny story... Ha." He laughed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Dylan, without a word, he pointed up a mountain. As we all feared, it was built into the mountain...

"Crap." Sam said nodding.

"So, let's go!" Dylan said running through the town.

We bolted through the town blowing past dozens of people. We finally got to the mountain and we stopped. Then Sam walked up and then 1 hour came by and we finally made it to the top.

"AH!" Sam said collapsing in front of the gym's front door.

"That, was, horrid..." Lily said falling.

Scal fell off my shoulder and started panting.

"Why are you panting, you didn't even have to walk!" I asked my Oshawott.

"Osh-sha-wo-tot!" Scal claimed wagging a finger. "_Well, you guys took forever! And it was grueling just to be on your shoulder watching you!"_

I smiled and fell backward.

"Well, I see you all made it up the mountain alright." A mysterious voice said.

I looked up and saw Carter looking down at us.

"More challengers! Great, I'll be inside." He said turning around without another word.

We all gathered ourselves up and headed inside. It was a large glass dome inside. Strangely, we were in a mountain and you could see the sky.

"Which one of you will be facing Carter today?" A nice lady asked us.

Me, Dylan, and Sam all raised our hands and she stuck a pin on our shirts.

"Huh?" Dylan said looking down at it.

They each had a number on it, I was 87, Dylan was 88, and Sam was 89.

"When we call your number please step forward and I will guide you to the arena." The lady said.

Just then a man leaned into a megaphone and called.

"Number 90! Number 90, it is your turn to battle."

"We should get our teams psyched up for the battles." Dylan claimed.

"Good idea." Sam said unlatching his pokeballs.

I unhooked mine and went into the corner of a lounge and I set down Scal, quickly took a Gym brochure out of a shelf. I released the team and they appeared in front of me. Wiggle was surely confused, Snubs was looking around wildly at the gym, he was excited. Skid was smiling away and he was absorbing in the awesomeness. Scal was used to the place and was leaning against Skid.

"Alright guys, this is a gym, and this brochure thing says that only three of you can battle, it's a three on three arena battle. So her's what I thought of so far." I started.

"Number 89, number 89, it's your turn to battle." The man at the counter said again.

I turned and saw Sam walking through the gates into the sound filled stadium.

"Good luck bud!" I yelled.

I don't think he heard me but I didn't care.

I reviewed our game plan and returned them all.

15 minutes later, Dylan was called and then another 10 and then my number was announced.

I gathered my stuff and walked through the gate, it was a HUGE stadium, it was filled with people and they were all cheering.

I walked up to my battle box and waited. Surely, Carter came from the other end and stood there.

"This will be a 3 on 3 arena battle between Fletcher Davidson from Portland, Oregon and Carter Lewis from the Denver Gym!" The announcer yelled.

"May the contest, begin!" He yelled some more.

"Rhyhorn! Hit it buddy!" Carter yelled throwing in this rock rhino thing into play, it looked really awesome.

I thought it over.

"Skid, come on buddy!" I yelled throwing in my Bidoof.

Apparently anywhere you go, you'll get criticism for battling with a Bidoof.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled.

"Finish this quick with Take Down!" Carter yelled.

Rhyhorn took off in a gray blur, he quickly closed the gap between him and Bidoof.

"Defense Curl!" I commanded.

Just in time, Skid popped into his ball and got shot across the stadium by the impact of Take Down.

Skid unraveled and hopped up not taking any damage.

"Awesome, now use Rollout!" I yelled.

Skid popped back into a ball and started rolling, mud was thrown up in a fury of tufts. Skid then took off and slammed against Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn didn't take considerable damage but it was enough for it to fall to its side.

"Rhyhorn get up and use a real Rollout!" Carter commanded.

Rhyhorn got to its feet and started ripping up the ground as it rolled.

Skid was in real trouble.

"Skid! Defense Curl! Quick!" I commanded.

Skid curled up but was shot across the field and took some damage.

Skid uncurled and got up, he looked tired.

"Stomp!" I yelled.

Skid galloped over and jumped up and came down onto Rhyhorn, he clung on for dear life.

"Shake it off!" Carter yelled.

Rhyhorn shook violently and started fling Skid around.

I knew what I needed to do.

Wait.

Rhyhorn shook more and I could see Skid wearing down.

I felt bad for the little guy.

Then, the moment I've waited for. Rhyhorn reared up on two legs.

Skid nearly dangling.

"I've got you now!" Carter laughed.

"Nope, I got you!" I shot back.

"Wha?" Carter asked.

"Rollout!" I commanded.

Skid then got an awesome glint in his eyes and he started rolling, he tore up Rhyhorns back doing big-time damage. Then Skid shot up the head and was flung into the air.

Carter looked in disbelief.

"Finish it with Body Slam!" I ordered.

Skid laid out and came crashing down onto Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Skid and Fletcher win!" The announcer yelled.

"Did you see that, that was amazing!" The announcer continued.

Carter returned Rhyhorn and unlatched his next Pokemon.

I returned Skid, because he was exhausted.

"Great job buddy!" I smiled at my Bidoof.

"Alright, I give you props for that one, but you won't be so lucky this time, go Geodude!" Carter smirked.

"Easy, Scal, you ready?" I asked my Oshawott.

He hopped down off my shoulder and flexed his muscles.

"I'll start, Water Gun!" I yelled.

Scal unleashed a torrent of water onto the Geodude.

Geodude was taken aback, he was flipped and smashed but managed to get up.

I was surprised, normally that would've done it.

"Rock Tomb!" Carter yelled.

Geodude slammed rack after rock on Scal, he took serious damage, he was taking a beating. He then was covered in rocks and out of view from anyone.

I paused.

Then, awesome happened.

Water leaked through the cracks in the rocks, then, they exploded in a fury of water and mud, Scal was using Whirlpool!

The water torrent and mud covered Geodude and flattened it into the ground. No use, it was down.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Scal and Fletcher are the winners!" The announcer yelled with excitement.

"Lucky?" I laughed.

Carter was obviously annoyed.

"Alright, this ends here! Enter the beast!" He said raising his arms up to the dome.

At "The Beast" the stadium got really quiet. Not a sound. Scal walked back to me, he was halfway their when a vibration started.

I looked up to notice the strange gate behind Carter open. Within it came out a giant rock dragon thing. It was totally epic.

It was blue and black with orange crystals coming out of it.

Scal's eyes grew wide and he quickly walked backwards and and hid behind my leg.

I was in a daze and grabbed a random pokeball and tossed it.

Out came, well, a mistake.

I was so distracted that I threw out Wiggle.

The little guy stood there not shaking not crying not anything.

With a swift hand movement it spoke shocking words.

"Ching." Wiggle smirked. "Bring it."

I almost burst my heart I was about to break down into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The whole stadium exploded.

I almost exploded in laughter, but I need Wiggle to feel strong.

Wiggle puffed up his chest and pounded on his, well he can't reach his chest so, it was his ribcage?

"Oh, boy, Rock Blast. Wow." Carter laughed.

The giant monster reared up and fired a human-sized rock at Wiggle.

That's when Wiggle realized. It was in a battle.

Wiggle shook, then just keeled over and fell.

I ran over to Wiggle, he had humongous dilated eyes and was shaking violently.

"You okay little guy." I asked.

"Ching-a-ching-ling!" Wiggle cried. "It was so scary! But SO cool at the same time!"

Then he started to shake again.

"Ching." Wiggle said flatly. "Uh-oh."

He then fainted and fell limp.

"Wiggle is unable to battle, the winner is Carter and Gigalith!" The announcer announced.

I chuckled, then returned him.

"Okay, scared stiff Scal or exhausted Skid..." I talked to myself.

I thought, and then chose.

"Skid, just a little more." I yelled.

Skid popped out and was still breathing quite heavily.

"Oh, no." I mumbled.

"Zen Headbutt!" I screamed.

Skid smirked and charged. A blue aura came shining from his head as he smashed into the behemoth.

It stumbled and fell over.

"Combo time! Rollout off of it and use Zen Headbutt in the air!" I ordered.

Skid used Rollout and smashed into Gigalith launching himself in the air.

He did a front flip and dove down onto the giant and fell hard onto it.

Smoke rose.

A couple minutes later the smoke cleared. Revealing Gigalith perfectly fine and Skid quivering with exhaustion.

"How!" I yelled.

"Earthquake!" Carter yelled.

Gigalith jumped and smashed into the ground creating a gigantic tremor that sent Skid flying.

Skid hit the ground and didn't get up.

"Skid is unable to battle, Gigalith and Carter are the winners!" The announcer yelled.

"Great job, buddy." I said returning Skid.

"Scal, your turn." I said coaxing Scal.

He scurried onto the field and sniffed.

The giant stomped and Scal flew up and landed on his butt.

From the impact he spat out a giant gush of water launching the behemoth into the air and crashing into the ground.

"Gigalith is unable to battle, Scal and Fletcher are victorious!" The announcer yelled.

I ran over to Scal and scooped him up and lifted him over my head.

"Yeah buddy!" I yelled.

I released Skid and Wiggle and lifted them up too.

"We did it guys!" I yelled.

I walked over to Carter.

"Here's a badge and be safe on your journey." He said to me.

"Kay, thanks!" I smiled.

I received the gym badge and shined it on my shirt.

I lifted it up and and smiled.

I turned and headed back to the exit.


	19. A Bunch Of Weirdo's Enter

**Fletcher: Oh, yeah! Gym battle victory!**

**Dylan: Well, I won too.**

**Sam: Yep! Me too!**

**Fatsquirrel: Great everyone wins, besides Lily.**

**Lily: Hey!**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the gym and met up with my friends, Sam was smiling, and Dylan was smirking.<p>

"How was your guy's battles?" I asked.

"Uh, great!" Sam said flipping out his badge case and showing of his shiny badge.

"Too easy." Dylan laughed.

"Yeah you all battled really well! It was fun watching you guys!" Lily said kicking the dirt.

"Thanks!" Sam smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea." Lily claimed.

"Shoot." Dylan said.

"Why don't we call out all our Pokemon and have some food." Lily said.

"Okay, I like it." I nodded.

"Alright, Servine, Ledyba! Go!" Dylan called out his awesome grass snake and a little ladybug looking thing, it had balls for hands and big black eyes.

Servine crossed its arms and leaned against a nearby rock. Ledyba looked around, clearly it hasn't been used frequently, it looked short of panicky.

"Karrablast, Mudkip!" Lily called as the two popped out onto the ground and started socializing with Servine and Ledyba.

"My turn, Totodile and Yanma!" Sam yelled.

Yanma and Totodile appeared and they joined the other Pokemon.

"Scal?" I asked my Oshawott.

"Osh?" Scal said. "Yeah?"

"You wanna-" I said.

Scal was already over there with the others.

I chuckled.

"Skid, Snubs, Wiggle!" I called out.

The three popped up. Skid grinned and headed over to the others, Snubs pounded his chest and let out a battle cry, Wiggle laughed and hopped up on my shoulder.

"Time to cook!" Sam said.

Sam took out some eggs and some ham and set up his gridle.

"Canadian bacon anyone?" Sam asked us.

"Yeah!" We all said.

He started cooking and soon he finished and gave us all some scrambled eggs and some juicy, succulent Canadian bacon.

I chowed down, delicious! I almost cried.

I looked to the Pokemon, they were all eating some Pokemon food and some fresh water. I leaned back on the rock I was sitting on. I looked to the path leading up to the gym. There were 3 kids, about our age, they were walking right to us.

"Hey you guys!" Said a girl with a New York accent.

"What?" We said returning our Pokemon just in case this gets ugly.

"Battle, one on one, loser gives away gym badge." She continued.

"Did you guys win yet?" Sam asked them.

"No, we're too lazy to battle we're just goin' to steal yours." Said a guy with a New Jersey accent.

"Uh, okay, me versus Guido here, Ms. New York versus Dylan here, and you versus Fletcher." Sam proposed.

"I'm down." Guido said.

"Aight, let's go, let's steal some badges!" The third guy said.

"I highly doubt you'll beat us, we are top of the line trainers." Sam cocked.

"Dude, we only- ugh!" I said getting an elbow in the ribs.

I looked up at them, they were walking to the other side of the field.

They turned and The Guido turned and yelled, I'm Stan, Me and my opponent will battle first. Sam stepped up and unlatched a pokeball.

"Bring it!" He said smiling.


	20. Well This Is Intresting

**Fatsquirrel2: Oops I've totally forgot about this story, but I'm back! Anyways thank you for all of you who reviewed in my absence!**

* * *

><p>"Totodile, rip this guy up!" Sam smirked releasing the crazy blue lizard onto the field.<p>

Totodile hopped and swung at the air.

"Hm, alright, let's go Stantler!" Stan yelled.

Stantler is a brown reindeer looking Pokemon, it has a really big brown ball for a tail and it also has antlers with some strange purple balls in the antlers.

"Okay, two on two battle, first trainer with all their Pokemon knocked out loses! Begin!" Dylan instructed.

"Totodile! Bubblebeam!" Sam laughed crazily.

"Boy, he is really getting crazy." Lily said to me.

I laughed and grinned at her.

Totodile started foaming at the mouth, then his jaw dropped and a gush of white bubbles was released from his jaws.

The bubbles raced towards Stantler and the deer was blasted back a ways and slid in the now damp muddy ground.

"Stantler, Sand-Attack!" Stan yelled.

Stantler dug his hooves deeper into the mud and flung dirt into Totodiles eyes. Totodile rubbed his eyes madly and scratched at his face. He fell rubbing wildly at his eyes, he needs to get this mud out.

"Take Down!" Stan yelled.

Stantler charged at Totodile and rammed his antlers into the croc. Totodile was sent flying back in front of Sam. Stantler winced and hobbled back into place. Recoil.

"Idea! Totodile, Water gun into the air!" Sam commanded.

Totodile shot some water into the air and the shower fell on him, cleaning him from all mud, eyes and all.

"Now we're cookin' let's hit him with a Aqua Tail!" Sam commanded.

Totodile snapped his jaws at the air, he went onto all fours and then his tail began to glow a brilliant bright blue. Totodile then popped up onto his hind legs, he jumped up and did a back flip then slammed his tail into the ground.

A tremor was sent along the ground and then a huge wave of water developed and enveloped Stantler.

_Bang!_

The water exploded sending Stantler flying back to his trainer. Stantler slowly stood up, it was exhausted.

"Stantler, Confusion!" Stan ordered.

Stantler shook off his wounds then reared up on two legs and pounded the ground. Then the berry-looking things on Stantler's antlers began to glow. Totodile was then outlined in a blueish aura and was launched up into the sky.

"Meet it halfway with a Low Kick!" Stan commanded.

Totodile was flipping round and round, Stantler charged, calculating where Totodile is going to land.

Stantler then launched its body off the ground and kicked Totodile hard sending him flying.

Totodile slammed against the ground. Totodile struggled to get up. His eyes gleamed with anger.

"Totodile!" Sam yelled.

Totodile slowly raised himself up, he balanced himself, he was really wobbly.

"Stantler, finish this with a Stomp." Stan signaled to end the battle.

"Oh no." Lily whispered.

I bit my lip down, what's Sam doing!

Sam looked down, he wasn't doing anything.

Stantler slowly walked up to Totodile.

Stantler raised up on his back legs, readying itself.

Totodile looked up to Stantler defeated, sad, and angry.

Stantler moved his hooves down, trying to stomp on Totodile.

Stantlers hooves were halfway to Totodile's face when, it happened.

"Release!" Sam jumped in with an evil grin.

Totodile looked up quickly, glared, and leaped backwards. Totodile then ran up to Stantler leaped onto his head and launched himself behind Stantler.

Stantler swung his head around, Totodile caught hold of Stantlers antlers and rolled onto his back. Stantler's head twisted and he was sent into the air.

"Water Gun!" Sam ordered.

Totodile launched a stream of water out of his mouth that clobbered Stantler and sent it flying upwards. Stantler then slammed the ground and it was concluded, that Totodile had finally won.

Totodile exhaled and sat down chomping at the air. Sam stood their in disbelief.

"Wait, that worked! It worked! We won!" Sam chanted.

Totodile ran like a maniac back to his trainer, he hopped into Sam's arms and started laughing.

"Stored energy baby. Works, now I know!" Sam yelled over to us.

"Yes! He won!" Lily grinned.

"Stantler is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner!" Dylan announced.

Stan walked to Stantler, he crossed his arms, then he smiled.

"You tried your best, that's what matters." Stan smiled and returned his Pokemon.

Stan, the girl, and the third guy walked towards us.

"Hi, I'm Macy." The girl said reaching out a hand.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, I'm Macy, this is Stan, and he's Leo. I run the gym in Phoenix, Arizona, yes I am a little young but they said I'm good so I didn't argue." Macy explained.

"I just wanted to see Stan battle, he's my boyfriend." Macy continued.

"What?" Dylan and Sam yelled.

"Your telling me this was just a test battle? To see if your boyfriend was legit or not?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, yeah." Macy grinned.

Sam smacked himself in the face.

"Ugh, so that battle was for nothing?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah." Macy grinned.

"So if you four are tough enough, stop by and battle, maybe you can get the Leak Badge." Macy told us.

And as fast as they came, they left.

"Seriously." Lily sighed.

"Oh well, from what the map says, she's the third gym leader, the second gym is in Oklahoma." Dylan read.

"What are we waiting for?" I said.

"Right." Lily said.

So we gathered our things and we headed for the town. We walked through the town and got to the exit gate.

"Let's go." Sam said grabbing everyone's hand as he charged us into the forests of Colorado.


	21. Wong: Master of Fish!

**Sam: I'm still confused, did we actually get fooled by a bunch of kids?**

**Dylan: Dude, they're all your age...**

**Fatsquirrel2: Yes, yes you guys did.**

* * *

><p>We walked deeper into the heart of the forest, we were about to exit Colorado and enter Utah, where the next gym is supposed to be, it was the home of Hans and the Shadow Badge. It was the Dark type gym.<p>

We got to a clearing and there was a shimmering lake with a load of people. We looked around and everyone was fishing. Next thing we know their was a middle aged man walking up to us.

"License please." He told us through his mustache.

"What?" We all asked.

"You need a license in order to fish here, no license, no fishing." He told us.

"What?" We all said in disbelief.

"The only way to get a license is to consult with Master Wong." He continued.

"Who is this Master Wong?" Dylan asked us.

"He is the owner of the lake also a world renowned fisherman." The guy said to us.

"Can you maybe take us?" I asked.

The man thought for a second, then he nodded.

"Yes, please follow." He asked us.

We followed him to a boat, we hopped in and we rode out onto a lonely island in the middle of the lake, it had a mansion on it.

The boat rode in and stopped we hopped off and we walked into the mansion and Lily stopped us.

"Wait, do we even want to fish here?" She asked.

We shrugged, and we each told her.

"I've always like fishing." Dylan said.

"I need a new Pokemon." Sam said.

"I like water Pokemon." I told her.

She paused.

"Alright, just double checking." Lily asked.

Scal popped of my shoulder and started walking with us.

"Osh-tot." Scal exclaimed. "_What!"_

"Scal, be polite." I encouraged him.

"Osh-tot-a-tot-a-wot." Scal rubbed his head. "_This place is HUGE, goodness, this place probably has its own zip code!"_

"Now, make sure your not this obnoxious in front of Master Wong." I told him.

"Tot-a-tot." Scal sighed. _"Okay, I'm not obnoxious and have you ever compared how I eat to Skid?"_

I giggled, I have to admit, that was funny.

"Osh-a-wot-tot." Scal continued. _"If you need to be concerned about anyone, it's your friend Lily over there."_

Alright, I almost exploded trying to keep out my laughter.

"What did you say?" Lily said turning and glaring at Scal.

Scal jumped up and shrieked really high. He grabbed his scallop and chucked it at my belt, it hit his pokeball and he was sucked in.

"That's right." Lily says grinning and clapping.

"I would never hurt him." She continued.

We continued to a giant room with french double doors.

"Shoes off." The man said.

That caught us off guard.

"Why?" I asked.

"Shoes off." He repeated.

We didn't argue he looked strong, so we took off out shoes, the floor was chilly.

The doors opened exposing an Asian man meditating.

The man walks over to the supposedly "Master Wong" and whispers in his ear.

Wong opens his eyes and stares at us.

"Hello, I hear you would like licenses?" Wong asks us in a calm day.

"Uh, yes please." Sam says.

He pauses, he smiles and then he rubs his hands together.

"Battle, one of you wants battle." He claimed.

Lily looked around, first at Sam, she points, Sam shakes his head no, she points to Dylan, he shakes, she points to me.

I don't wanna get rusty do I?

I nod.

Wong smiles and get's up. He motions the man to come, he whispers into his ears.

"Yes sir, right away." He said as he walked out of the room.

"While Mister Leonardo is setting up battlefield, I must introduce myself." Wong says.

"I am owner of lake. I come from Tokyo. Large land, beautiful nature." Wong explains.

"We're from Oregon, beautiful... Factories?" Sam tried.

Wong chuckled, then a bell rang and he started walking out.

"Follow to battlefield." He said.

We did as told, after a few minutes of walking we got to the gigantic battlefield!

Wong took his place on the other side of the field.

"No time wasted, let's battle." He laughed.

Lily walked up to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"I don't want to get rusty." I claimed.

"Alright." she said walking away.

"Good luck, get us those licenses for us!" Sam and Dylan yelled at me.

Okay, we're going to get those licenses, even if it kills me...

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: So, what is up people, haven't really been writing lately but I'm back! Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	22. Skid vs Goldeen!

**Fatsquirrel2: Doopety Doo!**

**Sam: Really?**

**Fatsquirrel2: Yeah, why?**

**Sam: Eh!**

**Both:** **Doopety Doo!**

**Lily: Why am I friends with you...**

* * *

><p>The gigantic field sprawled across the room, I looked at Wong, he looked really confident. I want to try and get in his head so naturally my mischief mode started.<p>

"Your move old man!" I yelled.

"Foolish toddler, arrogance is downfall." He yelled.

"Downfall?" I yelled.

He smiled and nodded.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, Fletcher Davidson from Oregon, and Master Wong from Tokyo! Begin!" The man who set up the battlefield said.

"Goldeen!" Wong threw a pokeball into play then out came a goldfish thing with a horn on his forehead.

I looked over Goldeen, it sat there staring at me, I got uncomfortable and sent out mt Pokemon.

"Oh Skid! Showtime." I yelled.

Skid popped out and he glared at the goldfish. Skid was in his zone.

"Headbutt!" I ordered.

Skid sped into action and ripped up dirt tearing towards Goldeen, Skid has been getting really fast lately.

Skid slammed into Goldeen sending it flying, it landed four or so yards away. Goldeen rebounded and sat there again.

"I can't move." I said to myself.

Wong appeared calm, why!

"Water Gun!" Wong motioned.

Goldeen shot a beam of water at Skid at a high-speed. Skid's eyes widened.

"Rollout, stay in place." I commanded Skid.

He started using Rollout but he stayed in place and started tearing up the dirt. The water hit Skid surprisingly hard, the spinning ball of fur hesitated, crud he's about to give in!

"Come on buddy, pull through!" I yelled to him.

I felt Skid's perseverance grow, he began to spin rapidly and then a beam of water was shot back at Goldeen and it smacked Goldeen. Goldeen was blown back and was dug into the dirt.

Wong's lip twitched, he didn't see that one coming I bet.

"Flail." He muttered.

Goldeen began to jerk around and then Goldeen shot across the air and landed just before Skid. Before Skid could realize, Goldeen smacked Skid across his fluffy face. Skid did a 180 and landed flat on his stomach.

Skid quickly got up and glared at Goldeen. Goldeen glared back. It was like a cowboy vs. Indian stare down.

"Water gun." Wong gestured.

"Dodge." I mimicked him.

Yeah I'm being rude but I would enjoy beating someone older than me, besides my Dad...

Goldeen shot a beam of water but Skid rolled out of the way just in time.

"Double Kick!" I yelled.

Skid hurled himself at Goldeen and slammed a paw into Goldeen's flank then quickly flared around and slammed another paw into Goldeen's opposite side. Goldeen was hurled up high into the air.

"Break your fall with Water Gun!" Wong ordered.

Goldeen shot its water at the ground and he lightly landed back onto the ground.

"Dang, this things strong." I muttered.

"Water Gun!" Wong ordered.

"Repetitive to." I muttered.

Goldeen took another shot at Skid, this time it hit Skid, not to hard though, just enough to knock him down. I noticed that Goldeen's Water Gun was getting weaker and weaker, so Skid's actually been doing damage and not just wasting energy.

Skid blinked and got back up, he chuckled a bit then starting glaring, as usual Goldeen glared back.

"Alright, let's end this now, Zen Headbutt!" I yelled.

Skid snickered and then took off, he was like a rocket, then a blue aura emitted from his head as he plummeted into Golden sending the goldfish flying, it finally was knocked out.

"Hm, good battle, not good enough." Wong told me.

"Alright, bring on the next challenge dude." I yelled to him.

"Okay, next challenge is! Sharpedo!" Wong chuckled.

Skid's eyes shot open and he fell over.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: So, I just want to say, thank your glorious face if you have read this far, I appreciate your support and just want to say thank you.<strong>

**Dylan: What is this a PSA?**

**Fatsquirrel2: No?**

**Dylan: Yikes.**


	23. My Greatest Accomplishment!

**Fatsquirrel2: No corny dialogue today.**

* * *

><p>Sharpedo was released, it was a blue shark with some horrific details all over it, its jaws and fins sealed the deal, scariest Pokemon ever. You know actually, Bannette is fairly creepy.<p>

"Alright Skid, time to rest." I called him back.

I thought this through, then decided.

"Snubs!" I called my pink Bulldog into play.

He snarled and licked his chopped, staring the devil shark down.

"Bull!" Snubs chuckled. _"Bring it!"_

"Let's hit it off! Thunder Fang!" I ordered.

Snubs jumped up towards the Sharpedo and he sank his electricity pulsing teeth into the sharks nose. Snubs yelped and Sharpedo was shocked and blown back.

"Darn it. Rough Skin." I muttered.

Rough Skin inflicts damage from physical attacks, Sharpedo has that ability.

Sharpedo was shaken up, Snubs shook his head and screeched.

"Aqua Jet!" Wong yelled.

Sharpedo launched himself at Snubs, engulfing his own body with a streamline of water.

"Dodge!" I ordered.

Snubs did a back bend barely avoiding the attack, he got back up and spun around.

"Thunder Fang again!" I yelled.

Snubs rocketed himself at Sharpedo and bit into his top fin. Sharpedo was electrified and was sent flying in a bang.

Snubs gripped his teeth in pain and he grimaced at Sharpedo.

"Water Gun!" Wong smirked.

Sharpedo shot a stream of water at Snubs and he was hit.

Snubs rolled backwards and he quickly got up.

"Thunder Fang! Full on!" I screamed.

Snubs roared and his teeth were ignited in a blue lightning. Snubs bit down on Sharpedo, Sharpedo was shocked to the bone and he heaped to the ground no question that he was knocked out.

Snubs barked and pounded his chest, he started to give off white sparks, he started to glow a crystal white.

Then he was engulfed in the white light, his body started to shift, his ears got bigger, his fangs grew massive. Then, bring! The white light stopped. Their stood a massive purple dog.

"Oh baby! What is that!" I said whipping out my dex.

"Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Snubull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks." My dex read to me.

"Oh yes! You did it Snubs!" I was almost crying, my first Pokemon that I evolved on my own!

"Gran!" Snubs chuckled. _"Look at me now!"_

"Very interesting, but how will your new beast compare to my battle veteran!" Wong yelled.

"Haha wha-?" I asked.

"Let's go-"

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Ha Ha left you hangin!<strong>


	24. My Pokemon's Final Stand

**Fatsquirrel2: Hello, once again, audience!**

**Sam: Geez, why'd you keep us waiting so long?**

**Fletcher: Yeah, I want to try out my Granbull!**

**Fatsquirrel2: *Sniff* Writers block...**

**Dylan:...Gasp**

* * *

><p>"Gyrados!" Wong yelled sending out a massive blue serpent dragon thing.<p>

I've heard of these things and read about them, but seeing this one up close... I probably soiled my pants.

"Snubs, you okay?" I asked my newly evolved Pokemon.

"Gran!" He snarled. _"C'mon man!"_

"Okay." I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"Dragonbreath!" Wong yelled.

Gyrados bellowed a deep earthy growl and sent a beam of blue, purple, and black at Snubs.

"Quick, dodge it!" I yelped.

Snubs sidestepped and barely got away, Snubs was sideswiped and he fell over sideways.

"Slam." Wong commanded.

Gyrados lifted his tail up high and started to bring it down on Snubs.

"Snubs!" I screeched.

Snubs looked up at the humungous tail as it smashed on top of him. The tail crashed on top of him burrowing him in the dirt.

"Snubs!" Lily cried.

I stared at the behemoths tail, underneath was my Pokemon. I felt like crying but that would look bad.

"Snubs." I whispered.

Gyrados' tail nudged and slowly began to rise. Snubs was pushing the giant's tail off of him as he climbed out of the hole.

Wong's eyes widened in disbelief, I took this opportunity to exploit the event that was occurring.

"Crunch." I flatly said.

Snubs threw the tail in the air and launched himself at the blue giant, he sank his teeth in the belly of the Gyrados and the giant screeched.

Scal next to me shuddered and started clinging to my leg.

Gyrados fell flat on his stomach and crushed Snubs.

Snubs yelped as the blue giant fell atop of him.

Gyrados rolled back over revealing Snubs, knocked out, indented in the ground. Gyrados got back up glared at me. Well, that's great.

"Great job buddy, you did an awesome job." I commended Snubs as I returned him.

I looked at my only option... Scal.

He saw me look at him and he immediately shook his head.

"You have to." I said.

He shook his head no.

"C'mon man!" I yelled.

"Osh." He pleaded. _"But, Skid!"_

"Skid, already took out a Pokemon, you still need to battle." I explained.

"Wot?" Scal asked. _"Wiggle?"_

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him.

"Osh! Wot-a-tot." He muttered. _"Ugh! Fine, let's go."_

"Yeah!" I smiled at him.

"Gyrados! Slam." Wong yelled.

Gyrados rose his tail and brought it down.

Scal easily stepped out of the way and hopped on Gyrados' tail.

Gyrados brought his tail back up and started shaking it.

"Scal, launch yourself onto the things head!" I yelled.

Scal jumped from the tail to Gyrados' nose. I swear I saw him stick his tongue out.

"Razor Shell!" I ordered as loud as I could.

Scal detached his shell and jabbed the scallop between the monster's eyes.

Gyrados' eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Yes, pressure point." I muttered really quietly.

I told you all I read about this thing!

Gyrados fell limp and slammed onto the ground. Scal flipped off him and landed inches away from the Pokemon. Scal flopped onto his butt and wiped his eyes.

"Osh." He sighed. _"Holy."_

"Yes! Yes! I'm so proud of you Scal!" I screamed jumping wildly.

"Osh-tot-a-wot." Scal laughed. _"I am too."_

Scal scratched his head and ran back to me. He took his rightful place on my shoulder. Wong returned his Gyrados and walked over to meet me.

"You did well." He nodded.

Dylan, Sam, and Lily also joined us.

"Now what did you all need?" Wong asked us.

"Nothing, after all this, I'm just happy we battled." I sighed.

Wong paused, "Smart one, you battle well, you have what it takes to be a champion."

I smiled at him and thanked him, we left the mansion empty handed but full with pride. Sadly the last words said as we exited were, "I can't believe we can't fish!" Sam muttered.

"Just be happy we got out of there!" Lily yelled.

"Urgh, fine." Sam said.

We all halted in front of the boat to take us off the island. We looked at one another and then.

"BWAHAHAHA!" We all burst into random laughter, we all hugged each other and climbed into the boat. Another successful day!

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Well that was rather a storybook ending... Oh well, why not?<strong>


	25. Mystery Men

**Fatsquirrel2: Well, let's get right to the story.**

* * *

><p>As soon as we stepped off the boat and onto the sand we looked around, the beach was completely abandoned.<p>

"What is this?" Dylan asked.

"The Kirk Club." Said a voice behind us.

We spun around, there stood a kid our age with tanned skin and wispy, hazel colored hair that barely met his earlobes, his eyes were shiny blue and he had a small beauty mark on his cheek.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the kid.

He smirked and walked forward, the boat sailed off, leaving us five on the beach.

"The real question is, who are you guys?" He asked us.

"Well, I'm Fletcher, this is Sam, this is Dylan, and that's Lily." I explained to him.

He nodded and signaled to the nearby path.

"You should probably leave." He said to us.

"Huh? Why?" Lily asked him.

"This place isn't safe." He continued.

"Why?" Dylan sternly asked him.

The kid crossed his arms and glared at us. He pointed to the path leading into the woods.

"Leave." He said sternly back.

"Who do you think you are?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You need to go we mean no harm." He pleaded us.

"Fine guys let's just go." Sam exclaimed.

The kid exhaled in relief and pointed one more time.

"Yeah we know." Dylan exhaled flatly.

We all gathered up and went onto the trail. Dylan looked back and hid behind a bush.

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered.

"Spying." He said immediately.

"C'mon dude, there's a tournament that's about to start in a nearby town." Sam tried to explain.

Dylan paused, he was tempted, then he turned to us.

"We can enter later I want to see what that guy was up to." Dylan explained.

I rolled my eyes and crouched down next to him, Lily and Sam followed.

We looked at the kid, he stood there, not doing a single thing, as soon as we thought we should leave he straightened up. Five blonde kids still our age walked up to him and they started talking. I couldn't quite see them or identify them, who am I kidding, I wouldn't know them!

Dylan stiffened up, his skin went pale and his eyes glossed over.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Andy." He stuttered.

"What?" I was shocked, Andy was Dylan's cousin.

I looked closer, yes, that's Andy. I was officially disgusted.

"Alright, it's on." I half whispered, half yelled.

I stood up and barged onto the beach.

"What do you guys think your doing?" I asked them aloud.

They all jumped at my voice, apparently they weren't expecting anybody. They turned to face me and I recognized Andy definitely. I also saw another familiar face, but I couldn't put my finger on him.

"What are you doing no one should be here!" The familiar voice said. He was slightly younger then the rest of the crowd.

I peered down on him and glanced at Andy, Dylan walked up behind me followed by Lily and Sam.

"Dylan?" Andy asked.

Dylan chuckled, and shook his head.

"What do you think your doing?" Dylan laughed out.

Andy flipped his hair and smirked at Dylan.

"Manipulation." Andy chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked him.

"We figured that if we get to be the strongest, we could be the best, and have the most authority, tell everyone what to do, rule the world." Andy explained.

I almost threw up, I nearly burst into laughter, I could tell Lily and Sam were about to also.

"You've got to be kidding me. You know you can't do that, there's always someone, to beat, you're pretty up there buddy." Dylan laughed.

Andy's face turned red and he smiled at Dylan,

"You'll see." He cocked Dylan.

"Okay, come on guys, let's enter that tournament." Dylan told us.

Andy shook his head and shoved Dylan. Dylan stumbled and regained his balance.

"Good one." The familiar kid snickered.

I know him! Chris from the tournament a long time ago!

"Chris?" I asked him.

Chris recognized me and looked away.

"I can't believe it. Let's leave." I said turning and walking down the path.

Everybody followed my lead and took there place by my side.

"Why?" Lily asked Dylan.

"He had a perfect childhood, the real world was too much for him, he got mad, he ditched home and became a trainer." Dylan explained.

"Wow." Sam laughed.

"Whatever, let's get to that tournament!" I yelled.

"Absolutely." Sam answered me.

We continued down the path until we got to the town where the tournament was located.

"Wait, this is the town of the next gym correct?" Dylan asked us.

"Hm, YES!" Lily yelled.

"Oh, yes, I'm so ready!" Sam yelled.

"First things first. Tournament." Dylan reminded us.

"Sure." I told him.

"So, where is it?" Lily asked us.

"The tournament?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Hm, let's go that way." Sam suggested.

"Yeah!" Lily yelled.

"You guys are so weird." I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Yay! Another tournament!<strong>

**Fletcher: Well, I need to get past the FIRST round still...**

**Lily: Quit whining!**

**Fletcher: Meh...**


	26. Tournament Time

**Fatsquirrel2:** **Tournament time! Hey that's a good name for the chapter...**

**Dylan: Why not!**

**Fatsquirrel2: Yeah! I'll do it!**

**Nostalgic Cameo: Yeah!**

**Fatsquirrel2: No, you're not a character, leave!**

* * *

><p>It took awhile but we ended up finding the gigantic stadium with a blimp overhead. How did we miss that? I don't know. The stadium was gigantic, it was a wonderful cherry red, random trainers with their Pokemon walked in and out, probably getting tickets to watch the tournament.<p>

"I give you! Salt Lake City!" Dylan cheered.

"Coolio!" Lily clapped her hands.

We walked up to the stadium and eventually pushed our way to a big booth entitled "Entry Booth". We had to stand in line for quiet a while but we eventually got to the front.

There was a short balding man in the booth writing down entry ballots and mailing them to the round room where they will be paired up to determine the battles.

"Name?" He asked me.

"Uh, Fletcher... Davidson." I stuttered.

"Entry Pokemon? You can use two to three." He asked flatly, he obviously had better things to do.

I thought about it, who will I use?

"I'm using an Oshawott, a Bidoof, and -" I trailed off looking down at my belt, I looked up at a man selling different Pokemon balloons, "a Chingling."

I choked and my eyes grew wide. Crud, crud, crud, CRAP! Wiggle! In a tournament!

"I mean!" I tried to tell him but he already wrote it down.

"Age?" He asked me again.

"13." I exhaled, disappointed.

"Alright, thank you for your time, the tournament will start at three o' clock sharp, at two forty five, the matches will be shown on the jumbo-tron, and don't forget, this is being televised on channel ten." He told me as he put my ballot into a big box.

"Wait TV!" I asked in shock

"Next!" He yelled.

I walked off and Lily walked up to him. I walked over to a table with an umbrella over it and waited for my friends to finish their entry's. I looked around scouting out the competition, a wide arrange of Pokemon types.

Lily walked over to me with Mudkip clinging on to her head.

"I only have two Pokemon! I have absolutely no depth!" She cried to me.

"Well-" I tried to calm her.

"Everyone is going to know that I use only Mudkip and Karrablast!" She whined.

"But-" I tried to reason.

"Why!" She cried out.

"Lily! People are staring." I banged my fist on the table.

"Hm. What time is it?" She asked.

"Two, matches are announced at two forty five." I told her.

"Alrighty!" She switched personalities in an instant.

Sam walked over to us.

"I only have two-" He cried out.

"Don't start." I shot.

"Fine." He slumped down in the seat next to me.

"Anyhow, I'm excited!" He jumped back up and yelled, pumping his fist.

"Yeah it'll be fun, wait, Fletcher, who'd you enter?" Lily asked me.

I then quickly realized that I totally forgot my situation.

"Scal, Skid, and... Wiggle." I whispered.

"Wiggle!" They asked in surprised.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"But, Wiggle's like a baby." Sam commented.

"I know, I know, the stupid balloon guy had a Chingling balloon and I just said Wiggle when I saw it." I said slamming my head on the table.

Dylan walked over to us.

"Wazzup!" He said crazily.

"Me and Lily only have two Pokemon, no depth, and Fletcher accidentally entered Wiggle." Sam griped.

"Hm, well then." Dylan nodded absorbing the moment.

"There's nothing we can do, let's go to that park down the street and get a game-plan ready." I suggested.

"Meh!" Sam said shrugging.

We got up and left and walked to the park down the road. We also stopped by the pizza shop and talked over the tournament, soon two thirty came around and we headed back to the stadium to start our tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Time for a tournament, that you will soon not forget!<strong>

**Dylan, Lily, Sam, Fletcher: Can we get past the first round in this time!**

**Fatsquirrel2: Perhaps...**

**Fletcher: Great.  
><strong>


	27. VS Hugh Rodgers Part 1

**Fatsquirrel2: Enter! Tournament!**

* * *

><p>We entered the stadium, dozens of channel ten vans were swarming the border of the building, there were camera's everywhere!<p>

"Let's go!" Sam yelled grabbing all of us and dragging us in.

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the field.

"All trainers participating in the Salt Lake City Tournament, please make your way to the middle of the field, matches are being announced." a loud voice over the intercom yelled.

I looked up at the giant screen, it started flashing and pictures started flying all over the screen. The pictures finally stopped revealing a lot of paired up names, I found my name next to Hugh Rodgers and the field number two

"Hugh Rodgers?" I asked anybody.

Nobody answered and I shrugged.

"These are the three o' clock matches, please be ready to battle, and remember, everything you need to heal your Pokemon can be found in our complimentary healing stand in the back of the stadium, thank you and happy battling!" The intercom proclaimed.

I nodded and walked off with my friends.

"Are you guys battling?" I asked them.

"My battle's at four." Dylan told me.

"Ours is at three thirty." Sam and Lily said.

"Alright, let's heal up, and get a hot dog to kill some time." I suggested.

"Agreed." Lily nodded.

A hot dog and a healing visit later we were back at the field waiting for the three o' clock battles to be called. Finally.

"Three o' clock battles time to take the field! Get ready! Smile! Your on TV!" The intercom boomed.

"My turn to rock this!" I cocked.

"Are you sure?" A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw a small girl a little younger than me standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hugh is really good, don't underestimate him." She told me waving her finger in the air.

"Uh, okay." I smiled at her, that was too weird...

I turned and walked to field two and took my place at the far end. Hugh Rodgers took his place at the other end, he was about my age with short black hair and a red polo with khaki's.

Rich kid.

"Aaaaaaaaaand we're live!" the intercom yelled.

The camera's blinked on and the gigantic crowd erupted with cheering and whistling. It was deafening and amazing!

The ref dressed in proper black and white stripes walked to his platform and started yelling out the rules.

"This battle is between Fletcher Davidson and Hugh Rodgers, this is a two on two battle, that means each trainer get's to use two Pokemon and the first trainer to have their Pokemon knocked out loses! Okay!" He asked us.

"Yep!" I yelled.

"D'accord!" Hugh yelled.

That caught me off guard, rich and French, Hugh isn't even a French name...

"Scal? Ready!" I asked my Oshawott sitting on my shoulder.

Scal hopped off my shoulder and ran onto the field, he snarled and hopped around like a madman.

"Osh!" Scal yelled. _"Bring it!"_

"Bulbasaur!" Hugh yelled sending out a green lizard with a bulb on his back.

There was an announcer to our left commentating our battle. The moment was perfect, everyone battling around me, camera's flashing, I'm probably on TV right now. Everything was perfect.

"An Oshawott against a Bulbasaur, Hugh's Bulbasaur has the advantage here!" The announcer reported.

"We'll see about that." I muttered to myself.

"Your move!" Hugh mocked me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Your funeral!"

"Scal kick things off with Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Scal launched an orb of water at the lizard.

"Bulbasaur! Dodge with Vine Whip!" Hugh ordered.

Bulbasaur summoned two vines from under his bulb and launched himself into the air by boosting himself off the ground. The Water Pulse zipped under Bulbasaur.

"Wha?" I said in wonder.

"Vine Whip!" Hugh yelled.

Bulbasaur landed on the ground and launched his vines at Scal.

"Fight them off with Razor Shell!" I ordered.

Scal took his scallop off his belly and turned it into a light blue blade. The vines closed in, Scal swiped at the vines with his blade, he fended them off and Bulbasaur's vines retreated.

"A wonderful strategy used by Fletcher!" The announcer yelled.

"Energy Ball!" Hugh commanded.

Bulbasaur, leaned back and opened his mouth, a beautiful, sparkling, green ball grew from his mouth, he flung it at Scal with great speed.

"Scal!" I yelled but it was to late, Scal was blasted back and he rolled backwards a couple feet.

"Scal! You alright?" I asked my Oshawott.

"Tot." Scal said scratching his head. _"What the?"_

"Alright! Water Gun!" I ordered.

Scal shook off the hit and released a gush of water, Bulbasaur was caught off guard and was clobbered with the attack. Other than looking a little wet, Bulbasaur didn't take to much damage.

"Follow up with Razor Shell!" I yelled.

Scal ignited his scallop and ran towards Bulbasaur swinging his scallop wildly.

"Dodge with Vine Whip again!" Hugh ordered.

Bulbasaur boosted itself up again using his vines.

"Perfect." I smirked.

"What?" Hugh asked.

"Full power! Water Pulse!" I screamed.

Scal put his scallop back and launched an orb the size of a lawn chair at Bulbasaur.

The orb absorbed Bulbasaur and the orb exploded with a gigantic bang, Bulbasaur was sent flying back to Hugh. It slowly got up and shook off the attack.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Hugh yelled.

Bulbasaur sent a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Scal. Scal scrambled and tried to retreat but he was too slow and was cut up by Razor Leaf, Scal fell down hard, he's taken a lot of damage.

"Scal are you alright, need a rest?" I asked my Oshawott.

"Osh-a-osh-tot-a-wot." Scal chuckled. _"Hello, I'm Scal, have we met?"_

I grinned at my Pokemon's enthusiasm and clenched my fists.

"Razor Shell!" I ordered.

Scal ignited his scallop once again and sped up towards Bulbasaur, he quickly slammed the shell onto Bulbasaur's head and withdrew before quickly slicing the flank of the Bulbasaur with his scallop again. The damage Scal gave to Bulbasaur was a heap more than I expected.

"It looks like Scal's special ability Torrent is kicking in." The announcer announced.

"Torrent, I like it." I snickered.

"Finish this Scal, full power!" I screamed.

"Ossshhhh!" Scal screamed. _"AHHHH!"_

Scal screamed and ignited his scallop and put it in his right hand, his left hand turned a brilliant light green then formed into a blade.

He lunged out at Bulbasaur and stabbed at Bulabasaur with both attacks.

"Scal is using Fury Cutter! This is amazing!" The announcer cheered.

Scal finished off with a big slug to the leg, Scal jumped back and Bulbasaur fell over, out cold.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Scal wins!" The ref called.

Hugh frowned and returned Bulbasaur.

"You did fine, I'm proud." He told Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Alright, you surprised me there, but you won't get me this time!" Hugh yelled at me.

"Scal, you need to rest?" I asked him again.

He nodded and ran back to me, I ruffled the fuzz on the top of his head before grinning a gigantic smile.

"Awesome work." I told him, "Alright Hugh, your move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Happy Fletcher? Things are looking up.<strong>

**Fletcher: Hm, maybe...**

**Fatsquirrel2: Oh geez just be happy for once!**

**Fletcher: I'm exploding with happiness!**

**Fatsquirrel2: We'll see about that...  
><strong>


	28. VS Hugh Rodgers Part 2 The Finale!

**Fatsquirrel2: I have nothing to add.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blitzle, go!" Hugh called a small, black and white horse with a little bit of yellow on its body.<p>

"Skid, ready to go?" I called out my hunk of fluff, he ruffled his fur and bit at the air.

"Bi-do-do-oof!" Skid chattered. _"It's party time!"_

"Alright, let's start with a headbutt!" I ordered.

Skid obeyed and charged at Blitzle with full power, Skid lowered his head and rammed into Blitzle, knocking the horse on its side.

"Zut! Blitzle, get up and use Charge!" Hugh yelled.

Blitzle closed his eyes and his body started glowing yellow, his body began to spark, then, it stopped.

"What? Uh, I think you whiffed." I claimed.

"That's what you think!" Hugh huffed.

"Alright, Skid, Take Down!" I yelled.

Skid ran at an amazingly fast speed, his body was outlined in yellow and he rammed into Blitzle, the horse sputtered and fell to the ground.

"Blitzle, Spark!" Hugh commanded.

Blitzle reared up on his hind legs and began sucking in a yellow energy from the air, Blitzle neighed and slammed his feet onto the ground and sparks flew everywhere, Skid was clobbered by most of them, the power of the attack was amazing!

"Charge, it stores energy for an electric type, then when the time comes, the charged up power is launched, c'est magnifique non?" Hugh explained.

I don't understand a word of French so I was confused, I shrugged it off and resumed our battle.

"Skid, you alright?" I asked my Bidoof.

"Bi-do-Bi-oof-Bi!" Skid moaned. _"That hurt, I think I can manage though..."_

"Alright. Zen Headbutt!" I screamed.

"Fletcher's trying a Zen Headbutt? With a Bidoof?" The announcer questioned.

Skid crouched low and rocketed off from his stance and blasted Blitzle hard in the legs, flipping the Pokemon upside down.

"Awesome!" The announcer yelled.

"Blitzle, Quick Attack!" Hugh yelled.

Before I could counter, Blitzle had Skid flying back to me, Skid hit the ground and spun on his belly.

"Bi." Skid muttered. _"Ow."_

"Urgh, Skid get up and use Headbutt!" I commanded.

Skid shook off the last hit and blasted off towards Blitzle, Skid slammed his head into Blitzle's side and Blitzle stumbled over and fell. Unfortunately that didn't do much.

"Blitzle, Flame Charge!" Hugh yelled.

Blitzle stamped his feet on the ground and he was enveloped in bright flame, Blitzle then took off with a trail of fire dawdling behind him.

"Skid, meet him halfway with Zen Headbutt!" I ordered.

Skid crouched low and when the blue aura surrounding his head was at full blast he took off, they both met in the middle of the field, an gigantic black cloud of smoke whipped up and covered the whole field.

The stadium was quiet and I could feel thousands of eyes staring at me, the pressure was on. I waited and wated until the smoke cleared.

Skid was knocked out next to a fainted Blitzle, it was a stalemate.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, since Fletcher still has an eligible Pokemon to battle, the victor goes to Fletcher!" The ref announced.

"Unbelievable! Skid met Blitzle halfway with a Zen Headbutt and the power was too much for either side! I can't believe my eyes." The announcer yelled.

I nearly cried, my first tournament round that I had won! I was so proud with my team!

"Yeah baby!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

Skid slowly got up and trotted back to me, he nuzzled against my leg and Scal back-flipped on my shoulder, I turned to the crowd and they cheered.

Camera's flashed and new's people talked. I returned Skid and looked all over, soaking in the situation.

I walked over to Hugh.

"Your battle style! C'est magnifique! You battle well, tres bon! I was glad to have battled you, I hope we meet up again!" Hugh congratulated me with a hardy handshake.

He was extra nice.

"Thanks man, you gave me a real run for my money with your Blitzle, you battle really well to." I said to him.

He walked away and gave a wave to the crowd and walked off the field. I turned to a young woman, maybe 25 with a microphone and a camera man behind her.

"Hi Kaitlyn Sparks, mind if I ask you a question for TV with you?" She asked me, she had skin tight jeans, long brown hair, and a dress shirt on.

"Uh, why not?" I smiled at her.

"Okay D.J. get the camera rolling." She said to the camera man behind her.

"We're good Kate." He said.

"Alright, hello Colorado! Kaitlyn Sparks here reporting from the Salt Lake City Grand Tournament! I am standing here with Fletcher Davidson, who just advanced into the next round of the tournament. Fletcher, how's the tournament going." She asked me.

"Hm, well this is an awesome setup they have, a gigantic outcome, this victory feels even better because this is my first tournament win." I explained to her.

"Oh! Well, you heard it first people great victory for Fletcher Davidson!" She smiled at the camera.

"Alright, this is Kate Sparks, signing off, peace." She grinned into the camera as it shut down.

"Congrats, I hope you make it all the way!" She said to me and ran off with D.J.

I turned and ran back to the gigantic crowd of trainers and eventually found Lily, Sam, and Dylan.

"Awesome, you did a great job!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

"I'm thoroughly impressed." Dylan laughed.

"Thanks guys, I hope you guys have the same luck I had!" I laughed with them.

"Yeah I do too, it would be so cool if we all advanced!" Lily proposed.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

"Well, we'll see about that, Lily, Sam, your battle is like in five minutes." Dylan reminded Lilly and Sam.

"Oh! Well let's go, watch from the jumbo tron and cheer us o-" Lily was cut off by Sam pushing her forward.

"Okay, let's sit and watch, and hope, and watch." Dylan smirked.

"What'll you think'll happen?" I asked him.

"Lily, definitely, Sam might have a little problem, his opponent likes electric types, Totodile and Yanma are gonna have to fight extra hard." Dylan explained.

"Hm, cool. Oh, the matches are about to begin!" I yelled tuning into the gigantic television, it showed multiple screens with all the battles on them.

"Come on Lily and Sam!" Me and Dylan both yelled at the big screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: There's your tournament win!<strong>

**Fletcher: I solemnly ****thank you with most endearment.**

**Fatsquirrel2: Quit screwin' with me!**

**Fletcher: Thanks, I hate big words...**

**Sam: Hey next chapter's gonna be about me right?**

**Fatsquirrel2: Oh wait! Please!**


	29. Three Down, One to go!

**Fatsquirrel2: Yeah more chapters!**

* * *

><p>Me and Dylan worked out a plan, I watch Lily's match and Dylan will watch Sam's and we would inform each other on what happened.<p>

The dozens of tiny screens on the gigantic TV flashed and showed every match.

"Sam is using Totodile for his first Pokemon." Dylan informed me.

I found Lily's screen and tuned in.

"Lily's using Mudkip." I told him.

We continued to watch.

"Sam is going up against a Voltorb." Dylan said.

"Oh boy, that's not good..." I sighed.

Lily's opponent sent out a small red bipedal thing, it had an orangey mouth and a mushroom looking head. I recognized the Pokemon when I zoomed through my dex.

"Lily's going against a Magby." I told Dylan.

We sat on a small grassy hill in the stadium and watched the big screen.

"Sam is struggling." Dylan muttered.

Lily easily took out the Magby in two hits with Mud Slap and Water Gun.

"Lily took out one of her opponent's Pokemon." I told him.

"Sam nailed his opponent with an amazing Rage attack!" Dylan yelled rolling back on his butt and clapping his hands.

Lily's opponent sent out a black and white, medium sized bird with a tuft of curly feathers on the top of its head. I scanned it and it turned out to be a Staravia.

"Lily's against a Staravia." I announced.

"Oh! Come on Sam, get with it! Totodile fainted, hit with a huge Discharge." Dylan moaned biting the collar of his shirt.

I looked at him puzzled than went back to watching the match.

Lily still had Mudkip out and Mudkip was still holding its ground. Lily shouted something and Mudkip rose up on both legs and fired a huge Water Gun attack, the water quickly clobbered the Staravia knocking it back a few feet.

"Ow, Lily just clobbered the Staravia with a Water Gun." I laughed.

I turned to Dylan he was intently watching his match his eyes trailed off the screen and onto a sidewalk, there walked two girls, a blonde and a girl with brown hair. Dylan's eyes widened and he laid back and relaxed.

"Wanna go?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said quick as a bunny.

I looked at Scal he was sleeping, eh, why not?

We both got up and marched down the hill and came up behind them.

"Hey." Dylan said calmly.

They turned to look at us, the blond had shocking green eyes and two gold earrings, she was wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans. The brown haired girl had enticing blue eyes, she was wearing a tight blue shirt and skinny jeans.

"Um, do we know you?" They asked.

"Well, no but I'd sure like to." Dylan cocked a smile.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I'm Lyra, and this is Veronica." The Blond explained.

"Hello, Lyra." Dylan said.

I glanced at Dylan and he seemed very interested. I sidestepped and took my hands out of my pockets.

Dylan walked towards Lyra and took her elbow in his and they marched off talking.

That left me with Veronica, I looked at her and she grinned.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Fletcher by the way." I said clearing my throat.

"Okay, Fletcher, quite a friend you've got there." She chuckled.

"Hm, yeah, he's a work in progress." I chuckled also.

"So uh, I've got nothing else better to do, where did you set up?" She asked me.

That caught me a bit off guard.

"Just... Up there." I pointed.

"Well, can we go?" She asked.

What's she trying to get at.

She smiled and walked by me taking my arm with her, I jerked back and followed her. I leaded from there and we made it to camp.

"So, you entered the tournament?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I needed to, I love battles." She laughed.

"Cool." I nodded.

A distant sound occurred and I saw that Lily was pumping a fist and celebrating a win.

I quickly texted Dylan that Lily won. I turned back to Veronica she was watching the Jumbo-tron.

Dylan walked up the hill with Lyra and they were laughing.

"Like this." Dylan explained as he did a quick dance move.

"I still don't understand." She laughed.

"It's fine, you'll get it eventually." He smiled.

A beep sounded, Veronica reached into her tight jeans and pulled out a phone, she looked at it and put it away.

"Lyra, our battles, we should get ready." She explained to the blonde.

"Huh? Okay, let's go." Lyra gleamed as she helped Veronica up.

"Bye Dylan!" Lyra said as she passed by him dragging her finger along his shoulder.

Dylan smiled and sighed.

"Bye, Fletcher!" Veronica smiled.

"Seeya, Veronica!" I yelled after her.

Dylan walked over to me and sat down.

"So, what happened?" I asked him.

"Like great men once said, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Dylan explained.

"Okay, well, we're in Salt Lake City, and we're freakin' thirteen!" I yelled.

"Touche!" He yelled.

"Meh." I shrugged.

"Ha!" He leaned back and watched Sam's match that was still going on.

Sam was against a Magnemite, he was using Yanma, and Yanma was worn out. Magnemite was also pretty beaten, it was barely floating above the ground.

Sam was yelling out commands, he looked stressed and tired.

Lily walked up our hill to us.

"I won! Kippers took out both of them, he was awesome!" She giggled.

"Great work, now Sam just needs to win." Dylan said.

She sat next to me and took off her Boston Red Sox hat causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders.

Wait, what! No, I've known Lily for years! Not falling for her!

Yanma was lightning fast, he zipped across the field and slammed into Magnemite, Magnemite flipped over and fell to the ground.

The crowd cheered and camera's flashed, Sam fell flat on his back and Yanma flew over to him, he hugged him and got up.

"Yeah! Sam won! I knew he'd do it!" I yelled.

-O-

Sam made his way up to us and he collapsed.

"That was HARD!" He yelled.

"You fought really well though." Dylan pointed out.

"Hehe yeah I guess. Yanma fought like a freakin' animal!" Sam bragged.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily nodded.

"Well anyhow, it's my turn to battle, if I win, dinner's on me." He grinned full of confidence.

"Good luck out there." Sam waved from the ground.

"Yeah, good luck!" Lily yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

He rubbed his locket and gave us a peace sign and walked off.

"He better win, that would be so cool if all of us won." Sam claimed.

Lily smacked him on the head.

"Speak for yourself, you almost lost!" Lily yelled.

"Hm, whatever, who's hungry, I have beef jerky." Sam offered.

"Oh! me!" I yelled, I freakin' love beef jerky!

Sam reached into his bag and took out a huge bag of jerky, he opened it and passed it out.

"I think our Pokemon deserve a snack." Lily proposed.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Alright, me first, Yanma, Totodile! Come on out!" Sam yelled, Totodile and Yanma appeared and started mowing down on some jerky.

"Oh, me next!" Lily yelled, "Mudkip and Karrablast, go!" Mudkip popped out of his pokeball and began to roll in the grass, Karrablast chattered a little and started talking to Yanma.

"Scal?" I nudged him.

"Osh!" Scal screeched as I woke him up _"Holy!"_

"Sorry!" I raised my hands over my head.

He rolled his eyes and walked over and grabbed some jerky.

"Skid, Snubs, and Wiggle, go!" I yelled sending out my Pokemon.

For the remaining twenty minutes before Dylan's battle we stuffed our faces with jerky, we all returned our Pokemon and looked at the big screen ready to watch Dylan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Another semi-long chapter!<strong>


	30. Dylan VS Hanna Round 1

**Fatsquirrel2: I'm just so happy! *sniff***

**Dylan: Oh do please tell us why...**

**Fatsquirrel2: It's My Journey's 30th chapter! *Waaaahh***

**Lily: Awwww**

**Dylan: Oh barf!**

* * *

><p>Dylan's POV<p>

I marched down the sloping hill and through a gate, I made my way over to field three where the last battles were finishing up, there was a small girl with pink hair battling a tall, muscular, stocky built teenager with spiked up black hair. The pink haired girl had a Purrloin and the spiky haired guy was battling with his Murkrow.

"Come on Natasha!" A woman yelled next to me, I think it was the pink girls mom or something.

I observed the match, hey, maybe I'd go up against one of them.

The Purrloin ran up to the Murkrow, the Purrloin's claws glowed a deathly purple and the cat slashed at the Murkrow, the Murkrow barely took any damage.

"Murkrow show em' how to finish, Aerial Ace." The boy said.

Murkrow stared down at the Purrloin and suddenly took off up to the sky, then the crow slammed down onto the cat and the Purrloin fell over knocked out.

"Purrloin is unable to battle, the victor goes to Luke and Murkrow!"The ref claimed.

Luke chuckled, "Not a surprise."

Geez.. He's more arrogant than me! Cause, you know, I suppose I'm arrogant.

Luke turned and received a huge standing ovation from the crowd and coolly walked off the field.

"And to no ones surprise, the favorite of that match Luke, won his match!" The announcer yelled.

The favorite? Whatever.

I took my spot at the side closest to the crowd and waited for my opponent to come to his spot. I crossed my arms and waited... and waited... What the heck!

"Oh my gosh! Sorry everybody." An extremely high pitched voice yelled from a group of people gathered next to the field.

A girl, I would say about my age, ran out onto the field, she had light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a green and red jacket and a tight black undershirt with green writing on it, she was pretty uncoordinated the way she scrambled onto the field.

I looked at the ref and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The battle between Hanna and Dylan is about to begin." The ref called, "This will be a two on two match, are the participants ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Hanna yelled.

"Yes." I calmly said.

"Begin!" He yelled.

"As the final first round matches start who will prove victorious!" The announcer yelled to the crowd.

I had two choices, Ledyba and Servine, I'm weak to fire and and flying types, so I'm praying that she isn't like a fire master.

"Go Igglybuff!" Hanna yelled throwing a pink, fluffy, ball-like Pokemon onto the field.

It stood there and puffed up making itself look "intimidating".

"Ledyba!" I yelled.

Alright, Ledyba is as timid as can be, but, I only had two Pokemon so I needed to use Ledyba in order to enter this tournament.

Ledyba stood there looking left and right, I could tell that she was curious about what was happening.

"Ledyba, you're battling that!" I yelled to my Pokemon pointing to the pink thing.

Ledyba glanced at the Igglybuff and looked back at me, she nodded and turned to face her opponent.

"Go Iggy! Body Slam!" Hanna yelled.

Igglybuff puffed up to three times the size of a normal Igglybuff and started floating up. Ledyba followed the gigantic pink thing, she was still ready.

"Now!" Hanna yelled.

Igglybuff deflated and started falling down onto Ledyba.

"Ledyba, fly out of the way!" I yelled to Ledyba.

Ledyba smoothly flew out of the way, then Igglybuff collided with the ground and bounced super high.

"Body Slam again!" yelled Hanna.

"Move out of the way." I told Ledyba.

Ledyba flew out of the way again, honestly she was making this way to easy, she's bouncing to high.

Igglybuff slammed into the ground again, this time bouncing straight towards Ledyba!

"Ledyba Comet Punch!" I yelled surprised with the attack.

Ledyba's hand glowed white and she wound up and clobbered the Igglybuff coming her way. Igglybuff was sent flying back to Hanna.

Igglybuff suddenly stopped and stared back at Ledyba and I.

"Ledyba, Comet Punch again!" I yelled.

Ledyba charged up her hand and then sent off flying to Igglybuff. Ledyba clobbered Igglybuff and Igglybuff was sent rolling backwards.

"Iggy! You okay?" Hanna asked her Pokemon.

Igglybuff nodded and marched back into play.

"Nice hit Ledyba!" I congratulated my little Pokemon because, hey? Doesn't everyone need a little congratulation.

"Led!" Ledyba called back. _"Thank you!"_

"Tackle!" I yelled.

"Tackle" Hanna ordered.

Ledyba and Igglybuff both charged at each other and met in the middle of the field. Igglybuff bounced to the side and Ledyba was knocked backward on her butt.

Igglybuff got up, she was dirty and panting, we were wearing her down. Ledyba got up and looked around some more, she was still curious about the place.

"Ledyba, Mach Punch!" I commanded.

Ledyba looked back at me and nodded, she turned to Ledyba and punched the air. They stared at each other for a second before Igglybuff was knocked into the air by Mach Punch and landed plop on its back.

"Igglybuff is unable to battle! Ledyba wins!" The ref claimed.

"Wow! Ledyba knocks Igglybuff out without even toughing it!" The announcer squealed.

I rose an eyebrow to Hanna, she put her hands on her hips and returned Igglybuff.

"Good work Igglybuff, you did awesome!" She smiled at her pokeball.

She stood there pondering, probably on what to use next.

"Pansear!" Hanna sent out a flame colored monkey with a tuft of hair that looked like a flame on his head.

I admit, it was cool, I was concerned about Ledyba so I had to return her.

"Ledyba, take a rest girl." I returned her and took off Servine's pokeball from my belt and tossed it in my hand.

Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: But seriously, thanks everybody who has read this story or is reading now, thanks for your support!<strong>


	31. Dylan VS Hanna Round 1 The Finale!

**Fatsquirrel2: Getting to the story!**

* * *

><p>Dylan's POV<p>

I threw Servine's pokeball into play and he emerged onto the field, he was cool, calm, and collected. That's why I love him! I actually found him, trapped under a fallen tree as a little Snivy, seeing him under the fallen tree changed me, it drove me. I was luckily walking with my Mom's Timburr so I could save him. I've been training him ever since.

"Pansear, Flame Burst!" Hanna commanded.

"Servine, dodge with Vine Whip!" I yelled.

Just like Fletcher's opponent's Bulbasaur, Servine launched himself into the air using his Vine Whip. Pansear's Flame Burst attack flew right under Servine and my lizard lowered himself onto the ground.

"Leaf Tornado!" I ordered.

Servine hopped up and started spinning on his head, a huge tornado made of leaves whipped up, Servine launched himself back to his feet and the tornado slammed against Pansear knocking him back.

"Follow up with Vine Whip!" I yelled.

Servine launched his vines at Pansear and picked him up.

"Launch it up!" I commanded.

Servine threw the fire monkey into the air, it started flipping and twisting.

"Finish it with X-scissor!" I finished.

Servine powered up his attack and launched into the air, he bulldozed into Pansear. Pansear flipped way up high and he plummeted to the earth and slammed down hard. Servine landed yards away and stood up.

"Pansear!" Hanna yelled.

Pansear slowly got up and stared down Servine, all of the sudden Pansears eyes closed and he wobbled back and forth.

"Servine, Razor Leaf." I commanded.

Servine released dozens of leaves at Pansear, Pansear's eyes opened wide.

"Hit the leaves with Incinerate!" Hanna called.

Pansear unleashed an intense flame from his mouth and the leaves burnt and fell to the ground.

"Combo with Flame Burst!" Hanna squealed.

Pansear fired a flaming orb at Servine and it slammed into him, the orb exploded, similarly to Scal's Water Pulse, Servine was blasted back.

"Ser." Servine moaned. _"Ow."_

I was shocked, I couldn't think, I just drew a blank!

"Finish the job with Fire Blast!" Hanna yelled, she was especially excited.

Pansear crossed his arms over his face then, he released a gigantic, red flame that spiraled into Servine engulfing him in the fire and then an explosion was set off.

"Servine!" I yelled.

The smoke cleared, Servine was on the ground, he was singed and out cold.

"Servine." I whispered.

"Servine is unable to battle! Pansear is the winner!" The ref yelled.

I looked at the announcer, he was speechless.

I ran out onto the field and scooped up Servine, just then he was a little Snivy again.

"Oh boy buddy, you did amazing, I'll make sure Ledyba gets us through this, don't worry." I told him.

I returned him and clipped off Ledyba's pokeball, I tossed it a few times then rubbed my locket.

"Come on..." I whispered to myself.

"Ledyba! Make me proud girl!" I yelled.

All right, no mercy, no holding back, this chick's gonna get it!

Ledyba flew onto the field and looked back and forth, she looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Led-ba-ba?" She asked. _"What happened to Servine?"_

"Servine fainted, you need to finish the match." I explained to her.

"Ba-Ledy!" She saluted. _"Alright!"_

She turned and saw what she was up against, she fell right on her butt.

"Led-Ba-Ledy..." She sighed. _"Oh boy, let's go..."_

"Hit em' with a Comet Punch!" I yelled.

Ledyba wound up and launched herself at Pansear, Pansear was knocked back on his butt.

"Follow up with Mach Punch!" I yelled.

Ledyba punched the air, there was a pause... Pansear was suddenly knocked into the air.

"Ledyba, Tackle it to the ground!" I yelled.

Ledyba flew up and picked up Pansear in the air and started plummeting down to the field with the monkey in her arms. They hit the ground and Pansear rolled on his back, he was knocked out.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Ledyba wins, so therefore, Dylan wins the match!" The ref called.

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist.

The crowd cheered and celebrated, I don't know why, I'm a no name... Oh well!

"Amazing, Ledyba took out both of Hanna's Pokemon, that is impressive!" The announcer cheered.

I looked over to Hanna she was gone, without a trace. I looked back at the crowd and they all cheered.

I walked over to Ledyba and she was siting on her butt looking at the stadium.

"You did it girl!" I yelled picking her up. I hoisted her up over my head and the crowd cheered even louder, man Utah is very excitable...

I returned her and walked off the field getting pats on the back and congratulations. I made my way to our hill and walked to the top. To my surprise there sat Fletcher, Sam, and Lily, but Lily was with a new Pokemon...

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Ooo a mystery Pokemon!<strong>


	32. It's Just a Little Petilil!

**Fatsquirrel2: Hey Lily!**

**Lily: What the heck did you get me!**

**Fatsquirrel2: Um, well, you'll have to see...**

**Lily: Oh dear god.**

* * *

><p>Back to my POV<p>

When Dylan walked up and saw Lily's new Pokemon, it was priceless! His face was just all screwed up, hilarious!

"So what do you think?" Lily asked.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Well Fletcher scanned it and it turns out, it's a Petilil!" She squealed, "It plopped right onto my head when we were watching you!"

"Okay?" Dylan asked.

"Also, as soon as I caught it, I went to the tournament info booth and I entered it into the tournament!" She cheered.

Dylan shrugged and went over and sat with us, Petilil hopped from head to head.

"So when is your guy's next battle?" Dylan asked us.

"Mine is at five." Sam said.

"Same here!" Lily clapped.

Mine was at five thirty, they tell you when you leave the stadium.

"Five thirty." I said.

"Well, it's four thirty, so you guys just wanna just watch?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." We answered back.

I peered up at the big TV there was a grown man against a young girl, probably in second or third grade. The grown man was using a big Egyptian coffin looking thing, it had arms though so it was very creepy, I identified it as a Cofagrigus. The little girl was using a Smoochum, just a little pink thing with blonde hair.

The battle was surprisingly over really quickly, the Cofagrigus used a Shadow Ball and that's all she wrote, Smoochum was gone.

"Wow." Sam exclaimed with eyes wide.

"Oh boy." Dylan sighed.

"That's a lot of power." I nodded.

"Who is he?" Lily asked.

At the perfect time a group of guys walked behind us.

"Whoa Mr. Friedrich is using his Cofagrigus!" They yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at the ironic event.

"Wow." Sam laughed.

Petilil hopped onto my head and started spinning.

"Oh, my, god. Lily this thing is adorable!" I took the thing off my head.

Scal stared at it. He poked at its face.

"Pet?" Petilil asked. _"What?"_

"Osh." Scal muttered. _"Sorry."_

Petilil shook itself loose and walked to Lily and snuggled against her.

"Aww! Adorable!" Lily smiled.

"Anyways you guys should probably get to the field." Dylan suggested.

"Oh! Your probably right." Lily gasped returning her Petilil.

"Bye!" She yelled pulling Sam away.

"Okay, gotta go!" Sam yelled really fast before being dragged down the hill.

"Okay... Same plan as last time?" Dylan asked me.

"I tell you about Lily's battle and you do vice versa with Sam." I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Alrighty." I grinned.

We then focused onto the board and awaited our friends to take the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: A Petilil!<strong>

**Lily: Well it is pretty cute!**

**Fatsquirrel2: Alright there's my goo****d deed for the day, bye!**


	33. The Tournament's Kill Streak!

**Fatsquirrel2: Is anyone else not able to log in?**

* * *

><p>Dylan and I began watching the matches, they were going down to the wire, Sam was against a guy dressed in a weird penguin suit? He was using a Piplup and Sam was down to Yanma.<p>

"Urgh! Lily's stinkin' up the field out there!" Dylan complained.

Lily on the other hand was struggling against an Ace Trainer and her Cubchoo, Petilil was obliterated with two quick Powder Snow's and now she was using Mudkip. Did I mention that the Cubchoo was the other trainer's first Pokemon?

I refocused onto Sam's match, Yanma was running low on steam.

I watched in horror as the Piplup unleashed a huge Brine attack, that pummeled Yanma and sent the dragonfly spiraling to the earth.

I made out the words "NO!" out of Sam's mouth as Yanma was called in fainted.

"What! Sam lost!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Huh! No! Lily's about to bomb it!" Dylan moaned.

"This sucks." I sighed.

"And, Lily's down for the count..." Dylan mumbled.

"Well, this isn't good." I folded my arms and laid back.

"Ugh, let's just wait till they come back up." Dylan suggested.

"Yeah." I sighed.

-o-

"Crap!" Sam yelled, "So close! If Yanma could get off one more Wing Attack!"

"I bombed it..." Lily whimpered snuggling with Mudkip and Petilil, Karrablast was latched onto her head stroking her hair.

"Urgh! Frustration!" Sam emphasized.

"Let's hope I get better luck." Dylan muttered.

"Hm." Lily sighed returning Mudkip, Petilil, and Karrablast to their pokeballs.

I looked around, Scal had his face in Dylan's backpack, oh dear.

"Scal?" I asked my Oshawott.

He immediately bolted out with a mouthful of licorice, he had a rope in his hand and threw it over his shoulder and smiled, revealing a mouthful of strawberry candy.

"Osh?" Scal smiled. _"Yes?"_

I shook my head and signaled him to come, he climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder.

Scal hopped up onto my head and sat there.

"Okay, my turn." Dylan said standing up and throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Good luck." Sam muttered.

"Oh guys, come on, it's okay, we still have the gym!" Dylan claimed.

"I guess your right..." Sam nodded.

"Alright, seeya guys." Dylan turned and headed down the hill.

20 minutes later...

"I can't BELIEVE it! I lost!" Dylan stormed up the hill with a vengeance.

"Well-" Sam was cut off.

"Stupid Drowzee, Hypnosis was killing me! I couldn't get a single attack off!" He ranted.

"But-" Lily put in.

"My team didn't even get to show their stuff." He continued.

"Dude, it's fine, we still have the gym." I claimed.

"Yes." All three of them said.

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"Sorry." They all said.

I nodded and smiled, "Anyways, my match is ready."

"Good luck." Lily smiled.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I laughed.

I turned and started walking down the hill, a Butterfree was fluttering overhead, it landed next to me, I looked at it and raised an eyebrow and smiled. It saw me and fluttered off.

"Ready Scal?" I asked Scal.

"Osh." He whimpered. _"Gulp."_

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" I laughed.

Scal covered my eyes and jumped off my head and walked off by my side.

"Osh-tot!" He marched. _"You're right!"_

I sighed and followed him through the gates into the stadium, ready to fight, and make a name for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Because of my crappy computer I couldn't log on for 4 days, with all the ideas in my head I thought my head would explode! Anyways, I'm back!<strong>


	34. Me VS Hans: 2nd Match

**Fatsquirrel2: Well, here's a disclaimer, I own nothing, except all the characters, this story (if you haven't noticed) takes place in the real world!**

* * *

><p>I walked onto the field, on the other side was a familiar looking old man.<p>

"This battle will be against Fletcher Davidson from Portland, Oregon against Salt Lake City's very own Hans Friedrich!" The ref called.

Hans, I've heard that name before... HANS! The gym leader! I'm officially screwed.

"Alright folks, here we go, our very own Hans about to battle, get ready trainers!" The announcer claimed.

Ugh.

"This will be a two-on-two knockout battle, last Pokemon standing wins, begin!" The ref announced.

"Yamask!" Hans called out a black spirit thing that was holding a golden mask.

"Watch out trainers, Hans specializes in Unova Pokemon." The announcer claimed.

"Unova eh? Scal!" I called out Scal, he rushed onto the field and smirked at the Yamask.

"I saw your battle last round, I was impressed, but not shocked." Hans nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Hans called.

Yamask powered up a sinister black orb and launched it at Scal.

"Aqua Jet, dodge it!" I commanded.

Scal jetted off in a blur of Water and easily dodged the ball and slammed into Yamask. The spirit was brought back a ways but recovered.

"Razor Shell come on!" I commanded.

Scal slammed his blue blade onto Yamask and sent it flying.

"Yamask, Sucker Punch!" Hans yelled.

Yamask punched the air dozens of times and sent a lot of black fists at Scal, Scal was crushed and was sent flying back to me.

"Follow up with another Shadow Ball." Hans said.

Yamask crushed Scal again with a Shadow Ball but Scal recovered.

"Okay, Scal! Water Pulse!" I yelled.

Yamask was hit by Scal's orb of water and it exploded sending Yamask flying back to Hans.

"Aqua Jet!" I screamed.

Scal clobbered Yamask again with a big attack and sent Yamask flipping backwards.

"Follow with Razor Shell!" I ordered.

Scal flipped backwards and and threw his scallop at Yamask, it hit, hard.

Yamask somehow recovered, this thing might be a higher level than I thought.

"Night Shade." Hans said.

Yamask's eyes shot out a crimson-purple, jagged beam that hit Scal in the stomach and engulfed him, he was spat out and sent sliding on the ground.

He got back up, he was winded, he couldn't take much more.

"Hm, Scal, try Water Pulse!" I ordered.

Scal shot his water orb.

"Dodge." Hans sighed.

Yamask quickly shot up and dodged the orb successfully.

"Water Gun!" I commanded.

"Dodge." Hans shrugged obviously losing interest.

Scal shot a cascade of water at Yamask, but Yamask quickly shot down and the Water Gun missed.

"Yamask, finish it up with Will-o-wisp, then Hex." Hans told his Yamask.

Yamask sent out three dull amber flames from his arms, they closed in on Scal, they surrounded him.

"Scal, get out of there with Aqua Jet!" I ordered.

Too late, the flames sank into Scal and his fur appeared singed.

"Crap, burnt." I muttered.

Scal began running back and forth waving his arms in the air.

"Hex." Hans pointed.

Yamask put his arms up and began to shriek. I put my hands over my ears and cowered away. Yamask's eyes turned a shocking bright red and Scal himself turned red. Slowly Scal was lifted up and then, BAM! Scal was thrown to the ground and he rolled backwards.

"Scal!" I yelled.

Scal wasn't moving, he was down.

"Scal is unable to battle! Yamask wins!" The ref claimed.

"Scal is hit with a hard Hex attack, the little guy couldn't take it and now he's down. With one Pokemon down what will Fletcher send out next!" The announcer announced.

I walked over to Scal, he was on his feet again frowning.

"Osh-a-osh." He sighed. _"Sorry Fletch."_

"It's alright bud, you gave it your all, that's awesome, good job." I patted him on the head and he hopped onto my head.

I clipped Skid's pokeball off my belt and I stared at it.

"Okay buddy we need to take this thing out, one shot, no mercy. Ready?" I said to the pokeball, I felt it wiggle a bit, he was ready.

"Alright Skid, one hit waste no time! Full power Rollout!" I yelled.

Skid popped out into the air, he immediately rolled into his signature ball shape and tore across the field towards Yamask.

Hans eyes widened, obviously caught off guard.

Skid obliterated the poor Yamask, Yamask landed on the ground, he was out cold.

"Yamask is unable to battle! Skid is the winner!" The ref called.

"Awesome in a single hit Hans infamous Yamask goes down! What power!" the announcer squealed.

"Okay, you got me there, you have slight potential, but don't get your self worked up, frustration is every trainers weakness." He told me.

I nodded in agreement, I turned to my right, I could barely make out three figures on their feet jumping, Dylan, Sam, and Lily.

"Cofagrigus! Go!" Hans yelled.

The creepy coffin thing appeared and it floated there, menacingly.

"Ready Skid?" I asked.

"Bi-bi-bi." He said. _"Ready or not."_

"Okay, let's start, Zen Headbutt!" I yelled.

Skid launched himself at Cofagrigus and the blue aura shined off his head.

He hit Cofagrigus seemingly hard. Cofagrigus flinched backwards, that was about it.

Now what! One of Skid's best moves barely moved this thing! I'm in the hole.

"Cofagrigus, Hyper Beam." Hans said.

Cofagrigus rubbed his hands together and charged up an orange, white, and yellow ball.

"Ah! Skid Defense Curl!" I ordered.

Cofagrigus's bright ball grew bigger and he fired a gigantic beam, and when I say gigantic I mean GIGANTIC. Skid curled up in his ball. Nevertheless, the beam hit Skid and he was sent flying, FLYING! Like out of the field over two other fields and somewhere near the concession stand.

"Oh my god! Cofagrigus released a never before seen move and sent Fletcher's poor Skid flying out of the field." The announcer was giddy.

"Skid is unable to battle, Cofagrigus wins which means the victory goes to Hans!" The ref called.

I quickly ran over to Hans, he shot out his hand and I shaked it.

"Sorry, bought that, I had no idea that would happen." He told me.

"It's okay, need to go and find the flying Bidoof." I said really fast before running off. The crowd cheered for Hans, oh well, I'll get him when we challenge him!

-o-

It ended up that Skid landed in the concession stand and into the ICEE machine.

"You alright?" I asked my little Pokemon while the workers there cleaned off blue ICEE from his fur.

"Bi-do-oof-BI!" He squealed. _"That was... AMAZING!"_

"Good, I don't think it matters that we lost, you did great though!" I smiled at him.

"Alright, thanks I think he's good." I said to the workers as they finished cleaning him up.

"Okay bud, return." I said.

He was returned and I turned and walked away, Dylan and Sam and Lily were all outside waiting for me.

"Well, it was fun watching Skid fly." Sam nodded.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Hey man, the dude was an American League gym leader, GYM leader, if you ask me, it was unfair." Dylan patted me on the back.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Alright I booked us a hotel, they're expecting us, we should go!" Lily cheered.

"There's a spa!" She squealed and turned away and sped out of the stadium.

"Uh... Lily!" Sam yelled running after her.

"Ha! Let's go." Dylan walked off.

"Yeah." I agreed and walked off with him.

Off to the hotel!

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: I'm planning on introducing maybe introducing a new character, maybe a rival or another travel companion. Or! Nothing at all! Stay tuned!<strong>


	35. Hotel Check In And Sam's New Partner

**Fatsquirrel2: Don't you guys hate writer's block?**

* * *

><p>As we walked through the streets of Salt Lake City, Lily was frantically looking at the buildings.<p>

"Geez Lily, you wanna stop and rest?" Dylan asked.

"No, this is where I grew up! In the city, not this city, but, a city!" She jumped and squealed.

Lily turned and halted, she stopped all of us and gradually lifted her finger to the sky.

"What?" I asked.

"That, boys, is where we are staying." She squeaked.

I looked up and saw a huge hotel, let me repeat that, HUGE! It was brick with beautiful banners on the sides and Pokemon gargoyles all over it. I turned to Sam, his jaw dropped.

"How in the... What did we do to afford this!" Sam screwed up his face.

"Osh-a-osh-osh." Scal panted. _"Oh my god, let me in!"_

"My grandma owns the place!" Lily marched forward. "Also, the gym is just down the street, so in the morning, we can probably get ready to challenge it."

"Lily, have I ever told you how much I appreciate what you do." I put my hand on her shoulder.

Scal hopped up and quickly kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Ah!" Lily jumped and smacked Scal over the head with her hat.

Scal laughed and hopped back onto my head.

We paused like total idiots in the middle of the street.

"So... Let's go?" Sam suggested.

Before I could agree, Dylan, Sam, and Lily all teared down the road to the hotel.

"Thanks guys." I muttered and walked on.

I eventually caught up to them in front of the entrance. Sam was staring into a pond of water.

"I saw something in there, I can't find it now!" Sam ranted.

"Let's go." Lily walked through the doors, and like bees to honey, dozens of employees gathered around Lily.

The hotel was beautiful, it was a cinnamon brown with big pillars and a fountain in the middle of it.

"Lily! How's it going?" One said.

"Ah, Madmoiselle, comment-allez vous?" Another said.

"Ca va tres bien, merci Marc." Lily smiled.

"You speak French?" I asked shocked.

"Oui, je parle francais tres bien." Lily took off her hat and tucked it in her bag.

"Here we'll take your bags." A big man smiled and took Dylan's, Sam's, and my bags and he gave them to a Machop.

"Machop, room 21 please." He commanded.

The Machop was left in bounding strides, he made it look easy.

Then a small old lady exited out of an elevator with a big Stoutland and looked around, her eyes finally fell on Lily.

"Lily, how are you." She rejoiced as Lily walked up to her and they kissed each on the cheeks.

"Grandma! How are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, how are you, so you finally got your parents to agree on letting you be a trainer?" The little old lady asked.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"Well, that's great! Here, take this." The little old lady handed Lily some keys and went off on her way.

"Love you Lily!" Lily's grandma waved.

"Love you grandma!" Lily waved.

Lily turned to us and jingled the keys.

"Let's go boys." She smiled as she walked away.

"So we can't meet your grandma?" Dylan asked.

"She's a busy lady." Lily claimed.

"Whateves let's go to the room!" Sam pointed and sprinted off.

"Well Lily, Sam wants to go in the room with you." Dylan elbowed Lily.

"Shut up you perv." Lily smacked Dylan over the head.

"Ow." Dylan said.

"Serves you right." Lily crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Dylan said flatly as he marched off.

"Come on Fletch." Lily smiled walking up the stairs.

"Huh? Okay." I said following her.

We made it to our room, we all stood in front of the beautiful cherry colored door. Lily put the key in the door and opened the it.

The room was huge, it had four beds, a couch, and a big flat screen TV on the wall.

"I'm in heaven." Sam nodded and dove onto the couch.

"Agreed." I chuckled.

"Well, we should probably get ready for bed..." Dylan suggested.

Sam bounced off the couch and walked up to Dylan wagging his finger.

"No! I saw something in that pond and I want it." He claimed.

"Ugh, Sam!" Lily complained.

"Quit your whining girl!" Sam shot at Lily while snapping his fingers sarcastically.

Lily paused and folded her arms and tapped her foot. Sam put his hands on his hips and imitated Lily's expression.

Lily finally sighed and broke pose.

"Fine go, you'll probably need whatever you saw in the pond for the gym match.." She sighed.

"Yay!" He squealed and tore out the door.

"We should probably follow him." Dylan claimed.

"Sure." I said walking out the door.

-O-

"Sam! It's nine o' clock! We missed the tournament, shady people are coming out, and I am really tired." Lily whined.

"Not now, it's coming up soon. Yanma get ready for a Wing Attack." Sam concentrated.

We waited and the water started bubbling and a shadow formed in the water.

"Get ready." Sam whispered.

The shape surfaced.

"Now!" Sam yelled. Yanma swooped down and hit the thing dead-on, it was flung in the air and it started flipping.

"Pokeball, go!" He yelled throwing the ball at the shadowed object. The Pokemon was sucked in and the pokeball landed on the ground.

One twitch.

Another twitch.

_Click!_

"Yeah, I got it!" Sam celebrated and held up the pokeball to the night sky.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I... Don't know." He shrugged.

Lily's face turned a cherry red and her jaw dropped.

"You don't know what you just waited three hours to catch!" Lily steamed.

"Well, it looked cool in the pond." Sam shrugged.

I looked around and I couldn't find Dylan anywhere.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Hm?" Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, Fletcher! On your shoulder!" Lily pinched me on the shoulder.

She had a yellow sticky note in her hands.

"It reads, this is boring, so I went to the room, come back when you catch the thing." Lily read the note.

"Well that was nice." Sam muttered.

"Let's go." Lily laughed and walked through the doors.

"Yeah, come on." Sam said following her.

I nodded and followed him in, we walked up the stairs and got to our room, Lily was holding the door open and we all walked in. I entered and Dylan was sleeping in his bed.

"Now can we see the thing we waited for?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sam said tossing the pokeball up.

It popped open and a brown, yellow, flat fish lay on the floor.

"Stun-stu!" It introduced itself.

Dylan was sitting up and was looking at the thing.

"It's a Stunfisk, not common in Portland." He nodded in approval.

"Cool! Hey Stunfisk! You wanna travel the world with me?" Sam sat down next to it.

"Stu-stun-fi-fi-fisk!" It cheered. _"Yes please, the pond was so, so, frickin' boring!"_

"Ha ha! I like your attitude. There's no way Hans will beat us now!" Sam cheered.

"Fisk!" Stunfisk smiled _"Sure!"_

"Well, Stunfisk is warming up to very quickly." I claimed.

"Who cares, he's awesome!" Sam returned Stunfisk to his ball.

"Now! Everyone! To bed." Dylan sighed falling back in his bed.

"Tomorrow, we challenge the gym... Right?" Sam asked.

"We'll try." Lily smiled jumping into her bed.

"Okay." Sam nodded collapsing on the floor. I looked at my bed, it sure looked comfy.

"Osh!" Scal squealed. _"Please!"_

Scal hopped onto the bed and snuggled up in the blankets. He sat up and cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Yes, your adorable. Leave some bed for me though." I said.

Scal scooted over and drifted off to sleep. I nodded and peered around the room, I believe I had a strong enough team to beat Hans in the tournament, now I know I can do it. I stripped down to my boxers and slept away till morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: I'm extremely sorry for the drought of updates, I hit writers block! It sucks, honestly. Anyways I'm back with a new update! Your welcome.<strong>


	36. My Jerk of a Partner

**Fatsquirrel2: Hi! ^-^** **- I love this thing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning to see that all my friends were dressed and ready to begin our challenge. Sam was quickly pulling his hand in and out of Totodile's mouth.<p>

_Snap!_

"Ow! God!" Sam shrieked.

"Ha ha!" Dylan pointed and laughed.

"Told you." Lily taunted.

"Totodile." Sam moaned.

_"To-to-ile..." _Totodile muttered. "Sorry Sam, reflex...

"Don't do that again, ever." Sam muttered.

Totodile looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Ugh, your adorable." Sam spat.

_"To!" _Totodile laughed. "I know!"

I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, I didn't realize that Scal was actually out cold on my head. I shook my head slightly, he stirred a bit. Then I jumped, he flew up in the air and landed back down onto my head.

He snorted and then slowly got up and stretched out and yawned.

_"Osh-a."_ He yawned "Good mornin'."

"Hello, your on my head." I pointed out.

_"Osh-a-tot." _Scal heaved groggily "Don't care, tired."

I picked him up and placed him in the sink, he stared around the bathroom and started walking around over the counters. I quickly got changed and packed up my bag, three pokeballs, Pokedex, and a Pokemon handbook. All my belongings in this small blue bag.

I picked Scal out of the bathtub and marched outside.

Sam was jumping on the bed juggling his pokeballs. Lily and Dylan were sitting watching him shaking their head's

"Ha! Where's my five bucks Lily." Sam chuckled concentrating.

"Hehe, Lily wants do anything for money." Dylan smacked.

Lily punched him on the shoulder, "Not like that!" She yelled.

"Maybe a little like that." I laughed.

"I'm traveling with a bunch of pervs!" Lily ranted.

"Oh, please, you had to expect this." Dylan smirked.

"You are all idiots." Lily chuckled.

Sam threw all three pokeballs into the air and he opened his bags and they all fell inside.

"Boss, can we go now!" Sam asked.

"Let's." I agreed and marched out with my posse behind me.

-o-

We gathered at the entrance of Hans' gym.

"Let's go!" Lily cheered marching inside.

We all agreed and walked inside. The gym was a deep purple with black accents everywhere, there was a door with people in two lines waiting to enter through two bright yellow doors.

"Welcome to the American Pokemon League's second gym, if you are planning on challenging Hans please wait in the two lines." A nice lady dressed in a black cloak.

"Okay." I nodded.

We made our way over to the two lines where a man in a purple and black clothing was apparently pairing up people.

"Now everyone, Hans will battle each of you in pairs, he wants to test your skills as a group, so everybody please line up so I can pair you off." The man chuckled.

Lily walked over to the crowd alongside Sam and Dylan I trailed behind.

"Hm, you long black hair." The man pointed at Dylan.

"With him." He pointed to a teenager about eighteen looking with short blond hair.

"Proceed through the doors." The man continued.

Dylan walked beside his partner and they entered through the doors.

"Blue jacket." The man pointed at Sam.

"With little girl." He pointed at Lily.

"Little?" Lily gasped.

"Also, none of you can be fully knocked out or you won't get the badge, winner goes to the trainers who have Pokemon left to battle with, okay?" The man lectured.

"Yeah." The crowd agreed.

"Young man." The man pointed at me.

"And swoopy hair." He pointed at a boy my age and he glanced at me and chuckled to himself.

"You four come here." The man continued.

We all approached and he opened up the doors and we walked through.

"Hi." I said to my partner.

He kept walking by, he had a honey color to his hair, his hair was worn down to below his eyebrows and it was messy up top, almost spiked. He wore a green jacket with white trim and wore skinny jeans he had a brown backpack with pokeballs clipped on to it.

My partner ignored me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me, and also, don't get in my way. I'll do the work cause I doubt you'll contribute." He turned to me.

"I think I can do what I want, who do ya think you are?" I asked him.

"My name is Jake, remember the name, I'm gonna be famous." He told me.

"Cool, I want to too." I nodded.

He shook his head and walked past me.

It's official, my partner is a total jerk...

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Alright, some sad news, I'm gonna be gone for a bit and I don't know when the computer is gonna be available so updates might come in a little slowly, inconvenient I know but I'll try my best to update quickly.<br>**


	37. My Second Gym Battle! Part 1

**Fatsquirrel2: Well, I finally got to a computer, now it's time for me to update.**

* * *

><p>"Karrablast, Fury Cutter!" Lily shouted as I heard her battle end. A big roar from the crowd rose and shook the building. Lily, I think, ended her and Sam's battle.<p>

I was in a small corridor waiting with my jerk partner. He was looking down at his pokeballs. I had a strategy, we had to use two Pokemon for this battle.

A tall lady walked in on us, she was wearing very tall high heels, she clicked down the hallway.

"Hans is ready for you two." She said in a British accent.

My partner got up and walked into the stadium. I got up and followed.

"Thank you." I said to her.

The stadium was medium sized with large bleachers and balconies.

The ref walked up to the field.

"Are the challengers ready?" He asked.

"Yup." I nodded in approval.

My partner merely nodded. I glanced at him, he was ready to sweep this thing.

"Hans?" The ref yelled.

A blast of smoke erupted and Hans appeared. The crowd went ballistic they were on their feet and cheering.

"Most definitely Larry." Hans chuckled.

I caught my partner stiffen, I don't know why he tensed up but he calmed back down.

"You all know the rules I'm guessing?" The ref asked.

"They were informed." Hans answered for us.

"Okay, begin!" The ref signaled.

"Yamask and Yamask!" Hans called out a pair of Yamasks they hovered over the field.

"Skid!" I called my Bidoof onto the field he chattered and spun around.

"Bi-bi-bi!" Skid yelled. _"I'm ready!"_

My partner ran his fingers over his pokeballs. He grabbed one, enlarged it and threw it out.

"Ivysaur!" He yelled.

A blueish green dinosaur with a half bloomed flower on his back formed on the field.

"I'll start things off, Yamask fire a pair of Shadow Balls." Hans commanded.

The two Yamasks fired two black and purple balls at Ivysaur and Skid.

"Dodge with Vine Whip." My partner yelled.

"Rollout!" I yelled.

Ivysaur lifted himself into the air using his vines and the Shadow Ball flew right under him. Skid blasted right through the attack and nailed a Yamask square in the weak spot.

"Headbutt!" I yelled.

Skid regained balance and slammed his head into the Yamask he previously hit.

"Razor Leaf!" Jake yelled.

Ivysaur launched a frenzy of leaves at the weak Yamask, it pummeled the Pokemon and the Yamask teetered then collapsed.

"Hans' Yamask is unable to battle!" The ref called.

Hans returned his defeated Pokemon and unclipped a new pokeball and was ready to throw it.

"Shadow Sneak!" Hans yelled.

The remaining Yamask dissipated and turned into a shadow, it sped over to Ivysaur and attacked. Jake's Ivysaur shuddered and stuttered backwards, that was a powerful attack.

"Now Litwick! Come and help!" Hans called an adorable little candle with eyes and a mouth.

"Lit!" It squeaked.

"Okay, Skid, no mercy!" I yelled.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Jake yelled.

"Headbutt!" I yelled.

Ivysaur fired its leaves at Yamask and Skid took off after Litwick.

"Yamask, Confusion, Litwick, Ember!" Hans yelled.

Litwick fired a volley of blazing hot balls at the swarm of leaves, the swarm was toasted and the leaves fell to the ground, Yamask used its Confusion to stop Skid halfway to his destination and threw him all the way back knocking him into Ivysaur.

Ivysaur stumbled back but regained balance, Skid shook the hit off and got back up.

"Idiot, protect him!" My partner wailed at me.

"I'm trying my best, god just let me battle." I argued.

"Litwick, Incinerate on Ivysaur!" Hans declared while me and my partner were quarreling.

Hans' Litwick blasted Ivysaur with a scorching hot ray of fire that sent Ivysaur squirming to the ground.

"Ah, Ivysaur, you idiot!" Jake shot at me.

"Here, I can fix th-" I was cut off

"No, I'm doing the rest of the battling!" Jake exploded.

"Skid, Zen Headbutt on Litwick!" I ordered.

Skid blasted towards Litwick and bashed his aura glazed head right into Litwick's weak spot, Litwick flew back but then recovered and hovered in midair.

"Solarbeam!" Jake clenched his fist in command.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Hans yelled.

Yamask fired a ball of dark energy at Ivysaur and it barreled into the dinosaur's forehead sending him flying back, Ivysaur rolled head over heels and finally came to a stop out cold.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!" The ref called.

"Ugh! Ivysaur return." Jake muttered returning his defeated Pokemon to his ball.

"Skid, Stomp!" I yelled obviously not caring about the loss to our team.

Skid took off after the weak Litwick, he chased it around and finally brought two power packed paws down onto the weakened Pokemon.

Litwick flopped over to it's side and laid there, knocked out.

"Litwick is unable to battle!" The ref called again.

"Return Litwick, fabulous job." Hans praised his KO partner.

I turned to Jake and cocked an eyebrow at him, he didn't look at me, he was looking at his belt,he was choosing which one to throw out next. He finally grabbed one and wound up to throw it.

"Go Shellder!" He yelled.

The crowds cheering ceased, a blue bivalve looking thing with it's tongue sticking out popped out onto the battlefield.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

I glanced at Hans, he had one eyebrow raised in confusion. He shook it off and grabbed his final Pokemon out from his belt.

"Cofagrigus! Close this battle out!" He yelled.

I could've seen that one coming.

The crowd then erupted, Cofagrigus appeared onto the field, I glanced at Jake, he had the look of confidence on his face, I looked back at the battle, I'm fine, I have one more Pokemon left to use. I can do this.

So this is it, for my second official badge, it's Yamask and Cofagrigus vs. Skid and Shellder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Yay! I got to a computer! Another update for all of you lovely people who are still following this story. Your Welcome!<strong>


	38. The Big Finale VS Hans

**Fatsquirrel2: Well, I finally got to a computer, now it's time for me to update.**

* * *

><p>"Yamask Destiny Bond!" Hans yelled out.<p>

"Don't hit his Yamask!" Jake warned me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't-" Jake cut off.

"Skid, Stomp on Yamask!" I commanded.

"No, don't!" Jake screamed. "Idiot, you're gonna lose this for me!"

Skid took off and pounded the weak Yamask, the Yamask just hung limp and let Skid pound him. Yamask crumpled down and fainted, but after it hit the ground a red aura emitted from Yamask and engulfed Skid.

"Bi!" Skid screeched. _"Ahhh!"_

Skid flopped to the ground next to the fainted Yamask.

"Skid and Yamask are unable to battle!" The ref called.

"Oh my god! I told you not to attack!" Jake ripped on me.

"I couldn't hear you!" I shot back.

"You're the most idiotic person I've ever met!" Jake yelled.

While me and Jake were bickering, Hans took the opportunity to attack us.

"Cofagrigus Hyper Beam!" Hans yelled stroking his chin.

"Cof!" Cofagrigus yelled.

The giant tomb charged up an incredibly intense attack, it fired the beam.

"Ah! Shellder! Withdraw!" Jake quickly commanded his Pokemon.

Shellder closed up and sat there, the attack clobbered Shellder and sent him skidding across the field, you could see that Shellder was trying his hardest to stay put.

"Hang in there!" Jake yelled.

The attack ceased and Shellder popped back open, at full health.

"Holy crap that Shellder is awesome!" I heard a bystander in the crowd yell.

"Now Shellder Icicle Shard!" Jake commanded.

"Snubs, get out there!" I sent out my Granbull.

"Gran-bull-bull!" Snubs snarled _"Bring on the beef!"_

Shellder fired a swarm of razor sharp icicles at Cofagrigus, Cofagrigus merely itched the spot where it hit.

"Snubs, Crunch!" I yelled.

Snubs charged at Cofagrigus, he dodged a swipe from the coffin then my Pokemon bit the Ghost Pokemon on the back, he shook his head and tossed the opponent aside.

"Nice work buddy!" I yelled to my Pokemon.

"Cofagrigus, Drain Punch!" Hans yelled.

Cofagrigus drew back a fist and swung one at Snubs. Snubs without a command ducked to one side and dodged.

"Snubs retreat!" I yelled.

Snubs ran back next to Shellder and faced the charging enemy.

Cofagrigus winded up again but directed this one towards Shellder.

"Agh! Shellder can't move, help me idiot." Jake told me.

"Shut up, Snubs pick up Shellder." I commanded.

Snubs picked up the little bivalve and pulled it away.

"Withdraw." Jake babbled.

Shellder closed up in Snubs hand.

"Bang Shellder against Cofagrigus!" I commanded.

Snubs slammed the closed up Pokemon against the enemy's back. Cofagrigus gave way and collapsed.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle! The victor is Jake and Fletcher!" The ref yelled.

"Yes we won!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah, we." I chuckled.

Snubs ran back to me and I embraced him, I tried to pick him up but let's face it, he's not a Snubull anymore. I faced Jake he faced me but quickly looked away.

Whatever now it's time for me to claim my badge as a token of my success.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: My computer literally wouldn't go on the internet, so that is my excuse for this update...<strong>


	39. A Big Break In!

I walked with Jake up to Hans, he had a giant smile on.

"Great work you two, your Pokemon are very strong." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now as a reward, you now will receive the Sneak Badge." He rewarded us with these cool looking purple badges.

"Thanks!" I said louder.

Scal propped his head against my cheek and looked at the shiny badge.

_"Osh!" _Scal called. "Cool!"

"Right?" I say to my Oshawott.

I look down at my team and smile. I look back a Hans.

All of the sudden the lights blow out. The stadium was completely shut off.

"Hey!" I heard Jake yell.

"I still need my Ba-" He was cut off.

A huge chunk of ceiling came off and in popped four kids and a big mass of a creature.

"Everyone out!" A voice yelled.

"We can't!" Another voice yelled.

I knew that was Dylan.

"Andy, leave these people alone." Dylan yelled.

"What?" Andy yelled.

"Andy, you're not fooling anyone." Dylan yelled.

"Shut up!" Andy screamed.

"Turn the lights on." Dylan said.

"Never!" Andy screamed.

"Fine, I will. Ledyba use Flash!" Dylan instructed his Pokemon as it lit up the whole room again using Flash.

Andy, and three other guys were standing in the middle of the stadium with a gigantic Pokemon.

"No!" Andy screamed.

"Boys get'em!" Andy commanded.

The three other sent out three different Pokemon, a small rock Pokemon, a bigger rock Pokemon that was probably the evolved form, and finally a giant flying Pokemon.

"Everyone help out." Dylan yelled.

The crowd stood there blankly.

"Do you guys have Pokemon?" Lily asked everyone.

The sat there.

"Seriously?" Dylan yelled.

"Okay, we can do this!" Sam yelled grabbing a pokeball.

"Yeah!" Dylan and Lily yelled grabbing theirs too.

"Ready Scal?" I ask.

_"Osh-a-osh!" _Scal chattered. " Let's go!"

"Rhyperior! Smash them!" Andy screamed.

"Servine!" Dylan yelled.

"Mudkip!" Lily called.

"Stunfisk!" Sam commanded.

Scal jumped off my shoulder and twirled his scallop.

"Litwick!" Hans yelled.

I gasped and looked at Hans.

"What? You think I'll pass up some battling practice?" Hans chuckled.

I nodded and chuckled myself. Then something happened that shocked me.

"Ivysaur!" Jake yelled.

"Don't talk!" He muttered as I turned to him.

Alright, it's time to kick some bad guys butt!

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: What's up people, I finally came up with a good idea, so here you go!<strong>


	40. Dylan's Shining Moment VS Andy!

The battle was intense, me and Sam were plugging away at Andy's Rhyperior with a combo of Mud Shot and Water Pulse.

"Finish that hunk of rock up with a Mud Bomb!" Sam commanded his Stunfisk.

Stunfisk shot a gigantic ball of mud at Rhyperior, it hit dead on its gut and it twisted in pain, it fell to the floor with a gigantic clunk.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled.

"We did it!" I yellled.

The boys were finished they had nothing left, we defeated them all.

"Leave." Dylan commanded Andy.

"No, the reason I came here was to defeat you." Andy muttered.

"Well, did you?" Dylan asked all smug.

"Not you, no." Andy spat.

"Then leave." Dylan muttered.

"I want to battle you." Andy finally yelled.

"I want to prove that I was the better trainer and you're just lucky." Andy screamed.

"Calm down." Sam said.

"Shut it, you don't know a thing, all of you are idiots!" Andy growled.

"You want a battle? I'll give you one, a full battle, my two against your four. That's how confident I am." Dylan proposed.

Andy stroked his hair and cocked his brows, he was heated, he wanted to prove everyone wrong.

"Deal, right here in this gym." Andy said.

"If I win, you leave this town and leave me alone." Dylan smiled.

"If I win, you release your Pokemon." Andy growled, he then smiled a devil-like smile.

Dylan halted and thought for a moment never breaking eye contact. He stroked his chin and studied all of us.

"You can do it Dill!" Lily smiled.

That did it for Dylan, he smiled and nodded with confidence.

"You're on." Dylan said.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Andy smirked as he took his side of the field.

I looked at Hans, he looked amused, he probably thought this was a big joke.

Dylan took his spot and him and Andy took out their pokeballs. A ref walked up to the judging spot and announced the battle. This battle was being reffed by an actual ref, impressive.

"Begin!" The ref called and the battle was on.

"Ledyba, hit it!" Dylan called.

Ledyba flew onto the field, it swerved and spun in circles.

"Combusken!" Andy yelled.

An orange, over-sized chicken materialized onto the field, it kicked into the air then spat out a big fan of fire. Dylan didn't miss a beat he began to start.

"Tackle, then follow with Mach Punch!" Dylan commanded.

Ledyba jumped into action, it sped extremely fast towards Combusken and slammed into the chicken, them without hesitating it punched the air, a second past, Combusken was suddenly forced into the air by Mach Punch!

"Follow with Comet Punch!" Dylan yelled.

Ledyba had obviously become stronger, he zoomed to Combusken and quickly punched the Pokemon multiple times in the chest.

"Mach Punch!" Dylan said in complete control.

Ledyba punched the air again and Combusken was flung backwards.

"Agh! Combusken! Peck!" Andy commanded.

Combusken gathered itself and flung itself at Ledyba with a huge beak filled with energy.

"Dodge, Supersonic!" Dylan yelled.

Ledyba spun out of the way at the perfect time, then it shot three rings at Combusken, the move hit and Combusken stumbled around confused.

"Alright Ledyba, finish it with-" Dylan was cut off.

Ledyba started to spark and turn a very bright white, then Ledyba started to change, he thinned out and his head got longer, and he grew two antennae, the white light burst revealing a newly evolved Pokemon.

_"Ledian!" _It introduced itself. "Let's end this."

Ledian summoned a Silver Wind attack and clobbered Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon couldn't stand the attack and fell down in defeat.

"Crap, Dylan means business!" I smiled.

"Go Dylan!" Lily cheered.

"You can do it bro!" Sam chanted.

Dylan was shocked, he crossed his arms and smiled at the sight of his newly evolved Ledian.

"Combusken is unable to battle, Ledian is the winner!" The ref called.

"Urgh, that was luck! Now, Raticate!" Andy steamed.

A brown, fat, and scary rat Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Hyper Fang!" Andy yelled.

"Meet it halfway with Mach Punch!" Dylan commanded.

Dylan was composed and smooth and so was Ledian, as soon as Raticate got within ten yards he punched the air in an uppercut fashion. One second past, Raticate closed in on Ledian but was sent flying up into the air by the Mach Punch.

"Urgh!" Andy grunted in disgust.

"Tackle!" Dylan commanded.

Ledian slammed into the airborne rat and sent it flying even higher, Ledian charged a Comet Punch and unleashed pain onto the opposing Pokemon sending the rat flying to the ground knocked out cold.

"Raticate is unable to battle, Ledian is the winner!" The ref called.

"Return! Now, for gods sake just go down! Numel, blast em' with Ember!" Andy sent out a camel-like, orange Pokemon, it unleashed a spray of red hot coals. The attack finally hit Ledian and sent it flying back, it recovered and was ready to take orders.

"Safeguard." Dylan ordered.

Ledian set up a veil of blue energy around itself and then it dispersed.

"Mach Punch!" Dylan yelled.

Ledian punched then air and then the punch hit Numel on the side knocking it over, Ledian sprung into action and summoned another Silver Wind attack. It clobbered Numel but the Pokemon got back up and shook of the attacks.

"Flame Burst!" Andy screeched.

Numel blasted a big ball of fire towards Ledian, Ledian couldn't move out of the way in time and was sent flying into the wall. Ledian fell to the floor and sat there.

"Ledian is unable to battle, Numel is the winner!" The ref called.

Dylan sprinted to Ledian and kneeled down next to him.

"You did amazing you deserve a nice long rest." Dylan smiled as he returned his Pokemon.

_"Osh." _Scal sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah buddy, Dylan's a good trainer." I said itching my Oshawott's head.

Dylan returned to his spot and took out Servine's pokeball.

"Alright buddy, time to close this battle up!" Dylan released his Servine onto the field, it hissed at the sight of the fire type.

"Numel, Flame Burst!" Andy yelled.

"Dodge with Vine Whip!" Dylan commanded.

Numel fired the giant ball of fire at Servine but Servine launched itself into the air by slamming its vines on the ground.

"While in the air, pin Numel with Vine Whip then use Leaf Tornado!" Dylan commanded.

Servine launched a single vine at Numel, it grabbed onto Numel's leg and yanked it, Numel landed on its side. Servine grabbed onto Numel with two vines then landed on the opponent. Servine followed this up with a Leaf Tornado point-blank. Numel began to spin along with Servine and finally Numel was spat out of the tornado, revealing the KO.

"Numel is unable to battle, Servine is the winner!" The ref called.

"Return Numel, now face the wrath of my Heracross!" Andy sent out a blue rhino bug Pokemon with wings, it screeched and landed onto the field.

"Heracross, Brick Break!" Andy commanded.

Heracross blasted off with amazing speed and punched Servine hard in the gut then smashed Servine's head with an uppercut move. Servine flew backwards and landed in front of Dylan.

"Please Servine, help me out here, I don't want to give you up, do it for me, I believe in you!" Dylan cheered and encouraged his Servine.

"Geez, Heracross can dealt major damage." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's mad powerful." said Lily.

Servine struggled to get to its feet, he finally got to two legs and faced Heracross.

_"Ser! Vine!"_ Servine let out a deafening roar.

Servine launched itself at Heracross, Servine's tail began to glow a bright green as he closed in on Heracross. Servine slammed its tail onto Heracross' head, Servine landed next to the opposing Pokemon. Heracross was stumbling backwards in pain. Servine then unleashed two vines and tripped Heracross to the ground, knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Servine and Dylan win the match!" The ref called.

The building erupted with cheers, and Dylan pumped his fist in the air. He ran over to his exhausted Servine, he quickly picked him up and hoisted him up for the crowd. Then Dylan returned Servine to its pokeball and turned to Andy.

Andy was fuming, he returned Heracross and stomped off out of the building.

Dylan returned to the crowd and we caught up to him and patted him on the back.  
>Hans walked up to us, Dylan faced the veteran and smiled.<p>

"That was perhaps the greatest battle I've ever seen." Hans said in amazement.

"You have great potential." he continued smiling.

"Thanks you!" Dylan exhaled, he was so overwhelmed, this was a huge battle for him. He turned back to the crowd and raised both hands and he was showered with cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: So for this stories 40th anniversary, a huge battle! You're welcome, I hope it was enjoyable! Updates hopefully will happen more frequently now!<strong>


	41. A New Team Member!

**Fatsquirrel2: In the last chapter, our heroes (mainly Dylan), defeated the mights of Andy and his troublesome crew, with Dylan's Ledyba evolving into a powerful Ledian, our crew is now outside the gym ready to head out onto the road again in quest for their third badge!**

* * *

><p>"Well, where to next?" Lily asked us as we all stood in the middle of the bustling town.<p>

"Well, remember Trixie?" Sam said.

"The chick who tried to get her boyfriend to battle us?" I asked.

"Yeah, her. She apparently according to the guide, is the third gym leader so we should make our way north up to her so we can challenge her." Dylan read off the Pokemon League guide.

We each take a peek at the guide, it sighted the strengths of Trixie and it told us a single Pokemon that she uses, a Seadra.

"A Seadra, I heard of those, they're really hard to hit." Lily stated.

"Alright guys, this way." Sam claimed as he marches off into town. We all follow him, we see girls, by the dozen, shopping and eating. Boys battling, mainly to impress the girls.

Two boys in particular were really battling intensely, one was using a Murkrow and the other was using a Skiploom.

"Murkrow, Gust!" The older boy said.

"Skiploom, fire the Solar Beam!" The younger boy commanded his Skiploom.

Skiploom fired a beam of light green energy at the dark Pokemon, the bird Pokemon was clobbered before it could land its attack, the Murkrow was blasted to the ground and knocked out.

"Yeah! Skiploom!" The younger boy said.

The older boy returned his Pokemon and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"That Skiploom, is really powerful." I whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, it scares me." Sam said.

"Hey guys over there, a gate!" Lily pointed out.

A golden gate with trainers going through it stood ahead of us, we walked through the gate and into the woods, trainers were all over the place battling wild Pokemon.

"Okay, since I only have three Pokemon and Sam only has three, and Dylan only has two, we should search the area and catch new Pokemon." Lily said handing each of us a pokeball.

I grabbed the pokeball and twirled it in my hands.

"I might train Wiggle a little bit." I said.

"Right, Wiggle has good potential." Dylan told me.

"Thanks, alright, in an half an hour, we meet back here." I said.

"Deal, alright guys let's go!" Sam said blasting off deeper into the woods.

All of us ran in separate directions except me, I stayed and thumbed through my pokeballs.

"Wiggle, time to train!" I sent out my Chingling, he bounced up and down and jumped into me.

_"Ching-ching-ching!" _Wiggle chimed. "Hi Fletcher!"

"Hi Wiggle." I smiled.

_"Ching-ling-ching!__" _Wiggle danced in circles. "What am I doing out of my pokeball?"

"Well, your going to be training, hopefully I can use in battle one day." I explain to him.

Wiggle giggles and flips, he hops into me and snuggles against my chest.

_"Ching-ching!" _Wiggle said. "Okay!"

I walk a ways into the woods, I was trying to find a suitable match. A Caterpie falls from a tree and faces us.

_"Cater-cater!" _It yelled in rage. "Get away from my tree!"

"Okay Wiggle, ready?" I ask my Chingling.

Wiggle bounces off me and lands in front of the angry Caterpie.

_"Oash-osh-tot-a-wot?" _Scal asks. "Is it ironic that this Caterpie's angry when we need to find something to battle?"

"Yeah, weird." I chuckle.

I quickly scan Wiggle to double-check his moves, Astonish, Wrap, and Growl.

"Astonish!" I yelled.

Wiggle screams so loud that Scal fell off my shoulder, I covered my ears and clenched my teeth. The Caterpie squirmed away in pain. Wiggle stopped and looked around, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong buddy? That was awesome!" I say to him.

_"Ching-chi-ching?" _He asked. "Too loud?"

"Naw, you were awesome, maybe you don't need training after all." I said.

Wiggle dances a bit and jumps into my arms.

"You are really cute." I tell him patting him on the back.

I return him and pick Scal up, he was on the ground itching his head in astonishment.

"Let's see what this place has for us." I say.

Me and Scal scale the bottom of a mountain, we're gonna have to cross this thing in order to continue our journey. I seek out Lily, she had Karrablast out and they were battling a trainer, he had a Teddiursa a small brown bear with a white crescent on his forehead.

We approach them, Lily looks back at me and smiles.

"Hi!" She says.

I stick out my tongue and smile, she giggles and turns back to her battle.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend! He gonna protect you?" He asks squinting at me, he was tall, pale and wore loose clothing.

"No! He happens to be one of my friends!" Lily said putting her hands on her hips.

I chuckled a bit. I know things like this drive Lily insane, she's burning inside.

"Well, then, Teddiursa, Scratch!" He says.

"Karrablast, dodge and use Fury Cutter!" Lily commands.

Karrablast's only move is Fury Cutter, Lily doesn't try to teach him any new moves, no one knows why.

Karrablast ignites his green blade and slashes the on coming Pokemon, the Teddiursa falls over and is out cold. The man returns his Pokemon and walks away.

Lily twirls and faces me, she smiles and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"What's up Fletch?" She asked.

"Well, nothing really, just looking around." I said

"That's cool, so this mountains pretty cool huh." Lily marvels at the mountain.

"Yeah, you know how to get over?" I asked.

"Well, Sam and Dylan know." Lily laughed and pointed up the mountain.

Sam and Dylan were scaling the mountain above they had backs against walls and eyes popping out of their heads.

"They'll be fine." I chuckle.

"Right, they've been through way worse." Lily giggled.

"Yeah like you." I joke.

She gasps and slaps me. I look back at her and she was smiling at me.

"You're a jerk." She giggles.

"I know." I rub my cheek.

She pats Karrablast's cheek and returns him.

"Now, I did see a cave." She said looking around.

"That way!" She exclaims and takes off, she runs with ease through the dense woods.

_"Osh-Osh-Osh-Osh!" _Scal yells as we get pounded with branches. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

We finally reach a big cave, she spins and claps.

"Alright, if we go through this cave we should reach the next town." Lily explains.

I nod and go along with it. She spins and runs into the cave. A moment of silence, then.

"AHH!" I hear her scream.

She runs out and leaps at me, she tackles me to the ground and gets up and points to the cave.

"What?" I ask.

On cue a big pile of fur rushes out of the cave and bellows.

"What is that?" She asks.

I take my Pokedex out and scan the behemoth.

_"Piloswine, the Swine Pokemon and the evolved form of Swinub. Piloswine's entire body is covered with fur, which makes it hard to see, so it uses its nose to sense its environment instead."_ My Pokedex's electronic voice claims.

"A Piloswine?" I say.

The Piloswine bellows again and charges at us with great force.

"That's Take Down!" Lily yelled.

"Well then, Scal, Aqua Jet!" I command my Oshawott.

Scal boosts off my shoulder and clobbers the beast with a powerful Aqua Jet.

"Follow up with Razor Shell!" I commanded.

Scal slashes at the Piloswine with his shell blade, the opponent yells in fury. The Piloswine then pounds the floor and then throws up an giant ball of mud.

"Dodge!" I instruct but it was too late, Scal was hit and sent back flying at me. He slowly gets up and unlatches his shell.

"Razor Shell." I commanded.

Scal sprints to his opponent and jumps over another mud attack, he slashes again and the Piloswine falls over but quickly gets back up.

"Great! Now Scal, use Water Pulse!" I commanded.

Scal lands in front of the Piloswine and blasts an orb of water at the opponent, the Piloswine fires another mud attack, the two attacks meet and explode.

"Water Gun!" I instructed.

Scal blasts a stream of water at the Piloswine, this attack brought the opponent down to the floor.

"This thing is powerful." I muttered.

I itch my side and my hand runs over an empty pokeball, I grab it and enlarge it.

"Catch it!" Lily yelled.

I throw the pokeball at the giant Pokemon.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled.

The pokeball sucks the giant ice type in, the ball closes and starts to shake.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

_Ping!_

__"Yes! I caught, a Piloswine!" I celebrate.

_"Osha!" _Scal hugs my leg. "Yay!"

Scal falls backwards and exhales deeply. I turn to Lily and toss my newly acquired teammate's pokeball in the air and catch him.

"What's his name gonna be?" Lily asks curiously.

I ponder with the names in my head, I can't think of a good one...

Swine, Piggy, Tusk... Pillow?

Pillow, I say it a couple times. It sounds good to me, I look at the pokeball and nod.

"His name will be Pillow," I said as Pillow bursts from his pokeball and trumpets.

"Hey buddy!" I turn to him.

He snuggles next to me and stares up at Lily, he shuffles to Lily and licks her shoes.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Lily asks.

Pillow looks up at her and shuffles back to me.

"See! He's as soft as a pillow." I laugh as I stroke his soft fur.

"So Pillow, you wanna see the world with me?" I ask him as I itch his back.

He responds with a shiver and two licks on my face.

"Okay, let's go!" Lily smiles and jumps.

"Yeah, Pillow return." I say as I return my new friend to his pokeball.

Me and Lily turn and face the mountain, we each look at each other and nod. We're ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: So a newly acquired Piloswine to Fletcher's team.<strong>

**Fatsquirrel2 cont: So lately, I've been trying to update maybe twice a week, I hope you guys enjoy the story and please, reviewing is helpful.  
><strong>


	42. Drake: The DragonMaster!

**Fatsquirrel2: Lily and Fletcher are off to cross the gigantic mountain to the other side, what will happen? Last time on My Journey, Fletcher added a Piloswine to his party and called him Pillow. Commence reading!**

* * *

><p>"So do you know where we are?" Lily asked me.<p>

We've been walking for about two hours, we screwed the idea of meeting with one another, so we just set off and we were to meet in the next town. All in all, we were lost.

"No." I muttered.

"Well, this sucks." She gasped as she tripped over a vine and fell face first into mud. She got up and her face was covered in the brown gunk. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You loser!" She giggled.

She's had mud in her face before, this is a norm for her now.

"You suck." She said punching me in the arm. I clenched my arm, I'll give her one thing, the girl can punch.

"We need to go." I said brushing mud off her face.

When she was clean we set back out and started our decent up the steep mountain. Scal was exploring all over the place, he was dashing here and there. All of the sudden he looked up.

"Look out!" A voice shrieked.

I turned to look up into the sun and up the mountain, a boy was running down the slope uncontrollably. He fell in front of us and somersaulted into Lily.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Sorry." A young boy, a little younger than us with short black hair and big blue eyes said. He wore an orange basketball jersey with blue shorts, he also had a Red Sox baseball cap twisted backward.

Lily studied him for a little and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"Sorry." He said standing up and helping her up.

Lily shook her head and smiled at him.

"Don't do that ever again." She moaned.

"Sorry, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Alec." He smiled.

A Pokemon appeared on Alec's shoulder and looked around.

"Oh! This is Pidove!" He introduced his small gray and black pigeon Pokemon.

_"Pi-Pi!" _It chirped. "Hello!"

The kid seemed alright, his Pokemon was cool, and he seemed nice.

"Hi." I said.

"So sorry again, I didn't mean to drop in on you like that." Alec sighed.

"It's alright, you won't do it again I'm guessing." Lily laughed.

"No I won't, wait, you like the Red Sox?" He asked taking off his hat.

"No way, yeah I do, I love David Ortiz!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Alec exclaimed.

"I couldn't catch the past few games, how are we doing?" Lily asked.

"Well, we lost three in a row, we're in second and the Yankees are the only team ahead of us." Alec sighed.

"Urgh, okay, Fletcher, can we head out?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah sure, Alec?" I asked the young boy.

"What?" He said not knowing what I meant.

"You want to come with us?" I ask him.

"Oh! Sure." Alec sighed.

We set out and make our way up the mountain, halfway Lily starts talking to Alec.

"So, how did you fall of the mountain?" Lily asked.

"Long story, I have three gym badges you know." He started off.

"Wait, three? You beat Trixie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah she was hard, especially because I only have two Pokemon and she has three." He continued.

"Okay, you have Pidove and another?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, so anyways, after the third gym, it's legal to fly on Pokemon, so I tried to teach Pidove Fly with my wait on him, it didn't work the way I want it." He chuckled.

"Wow, so you fell off your Pidove?" I asked.

"Yep." Alec nodded.

"Interesting." I nodded.

"Yup Yup, I'm gonna wait until this little guy evolves." Alec chuckled stroking his Pidove while it cooed.

I resumed my focus on the mountain, we were about thirty yards from the top, I started to sprint up the hill, Alec and Lily followed me at the same pace, we all finally made it to the top of the mountain, the view was amazing, the sunset was setting off into a different mountain range. A group of Swannas were soaring the skies, it was perfectly silent.

"That's beautiful." Lily gasped.

"Yeah." I nodded.

_"Osh." _Scal put in. "Amazing."

I looked down the mountain, I saw two figures that looked like Dylan and Sam.

"Hey, it's Dylan and Sam!" Lily smiled and waved.

The two figures looked up and then started to turn and run away.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Those are our other friends." I told him.

"Why'd they run then?" Alec questioned.

"Idk." Lily said.

"Seriously?" I laughed when she said the three letters.

"Hey, I haven't gotten to text for three days, THREE days." Lily explained.

"Oh, sorry." I faked a puppy face for her.

"You're a frickin' twerp." She chuckled.

"Lily I've known you for ten years." I explained to her.

"And I've been through this before, yeah, yeah, yeah, you've given me this speech before." She finished my speech for me.

"Thanks?" I asked unsure what to think of that.

"Yep." She laughed. "Now, where to?"

"How bout down the other side of the mountain?" Alec offered.

"Sounds fine with me." I nodded in reply.

We all headed down the mountain, we finally reached the bottom when it got dark. We all saw lights at the end of the densely wooded forest and we all knew what to do, we sprinted to the light, we burst from the trees and to our satisfaction we have reached the next town.

The town has small but very busy, well lighted and cozy.

"We made it." Alec smiled in relief.

The sounds of screeching tires sounded behind us, then an opening door and footsteps.

We turned and saw an old man that looked vaguely familiar, he was old, with a white sailor's hat, he wore a ripped, black shirt that showed off a well trained six pack, he was also wearing jeans that were tucked into some pretty sick boots, all that and he topped it off with the perfect mustache.

"What are you doing here?" He asked one of us, I turned and saw that he was asking Alec.

"Grandpa!" Alec laughed and hugged his grandfather.

"No, what the heck are you doing here?" He said.

"I'll explain later, guys this is Drake, my grandfather, Grandpa this is Fletcher and Lily." Alec explained.

Wait! Drake, from the battle at the stadium he was fighting against Lance, this is Dragon-Master Drake, he's ultra famous, one of the best in the world at Dragon Types! Holy crap, and I'm talking to him right now.

"Everyone, pleased to meet you." Drake tipped his hat to us.

"Pleasure." Lily said bowing a bit.

"Now, all of you inside, it's really late out." Drake said as he corralled us into a nearby house.

This meeting, I will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsqulirrel2: Bam, Drake from chapter like 7, and you all thought that battle was irrelevant. So anyways to recap, Fletcher, Lily, and Alec all meet up with Drake the legendary Dragon-Master! Stay Tuned!<strong>


	43. Lily's Training, With Drake!

**Fatsquirrel2:Well, last time on my journey, me and Lily met up with Alec, who apparently is related to the great Dragon Master Drake! In this chapter you can expect some training and a little help from the experienced trainer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When I first walked into Drake's house I noticed two things, one, he is LOADED, the house was so nice, leather couches, flat screened TV, pretty looking paintings. Secondly I noticed that he lives with no one, there was no one in the house, no sight of anyone.<p>

"Well, you three what brings you here?" Drake asked us curiously.

"Um, well, funny story... uh." Lily stuttered at the sight of Drake.

"Lily, Alec, and I were all exploring that mountain south of here, we finally made it to the bottom and we made it here." I corrected Lily.

"Right." Alec nodded in approval.

"Okay, so since you all could make it over the mountain, you all have two badges, am I correct?" Drake asked.

"I have two, Lily has one, and Alec said he had three." I informed Drake.

"Good, now do you all think you have what it takes to take on the Japanese league?" Drake asked.

"Uh, no." Lily shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"Well well well, don't be so hard on yourself, show me your Pokemon." Drake asked Lily.

Lily was hestitant but eventually reached into her bag and released her three Pokemon. Mudkip, Karrablast, and Petilil appeared on the kitchen counter.

Drake walked up the line of Pokemon and down, he was scanning them all.

"This Mudkip, it has great potential." He said amazed as he picked up the small Pokemon.

"Really? You think so?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, actually, I want you to battle." Drake proposed.

"With who?" Lily curiously asked.

"Why, me of course. Just because I used to be in the Elite Four does not mean I have all Pokemon that are strong, I need to do some training myself." Drake explained.

"But, it's like eleven o' clock." Lily sighed.

"We can do it tomorrow, next you all should sleep, my couches are available." Drake offered us the couches in his living room.

"Alright, thanks Grandpa." Alec thanked Drake and we all settled down for the night.

"Night, Drake, night Fletch, night Alec." Lily mumbled as she dozed off to sleep.

-O-

In the morning we all woke up, well I woke up, everyone was gone. I headed outside with Scal at my feet. I exited Drake's estate and walked in the backyard. Lily and Drake were each ready to throw out their Pokemon for a battle.

"Fletcher!" Alec called me over.

I jogged over to Alec and sat next to him.

"Morning." I mumbled through sleepy teeth.

"Ha, morning, ready to see their battle?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what Drake meant by potential." I pondered.

Our attention was cut back to the battle when Lily released her Mudkip and Drake released a small blue bipedal dragon with a white dome on it's head.

_"Bagon!" _It chattered.

"Alright Lily your move." Drake offered.

"Okay, Mudkip, Water Gun!" Lily pumped a fist.

Mudkip hopped in the air and blasted Bagon with a thick beam of water. Bagon did not seem to think much of the attack, he shook it off with ease.

"Bagon! Headbutt!" Drake commanded.

Bagon began to charge at Mudkikp with shockingly a lot of speed. Mudkip however slid to the left and easily dodged attack.

"Spin and use Mud Slap!" Lily ordered.

_"Kip!" _Mudkip replied as he blasted the ground with water and took a big glob of mud. Bagon stopped and turned only to be slapped in the face with a mud bomb.

"Bagon, use Ember!" Drake countered.

Bagon shook the mud from his eyes, he relocated Mudkip and unleashed a very powerful Ember attack, dozens of tiny coals pelted Mudkip, sending the small Pokemon to the ground.

"Huh? Mudkip get up." Lily gasped at the powerful attack.

Mudkip nudged but couldn't get up. It flopped about as if a fish out of water, but then. Light emitted from Mudkip, Sparks began to fly from it's body, then soon the whole body had turned white and started changing. The orange spikes on Mudkip's cheeks disappeared and were replaced with one long one. The crest on it's head got shorter and his body filled out. The sparks flew from the body to reveal a newly evolved Mudkip.

_"Marshtomp!" _It cheered as it got off the ground.

I looked at Lily, she didn't know what to think of it. Finally she happily hopped and clapped.

"Yeah! My Pokemon evolved! Fletcher wasn't that awesome, I can't believe this, this is actually happening!" Lily cheered.

"Don't get too excited, you're in a battle." Alec called out to Lily.

"Oh yeah." Lily stopped celebrating and got back to her battle.

"Ready?" Drake asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"Okay, Bagon, Ember again!" Drake yelled.

Bagon unleashed another surprisingly powerful attack upon Marshtomp, but this time Marshtomp stood it's ground and took the attack, it smiled and giggled as the coals hit his belly.

Lily was face first in her Pokedex, she was scanning the pages and then she gasped in excitement.

"Yeah Marshtomp, you learned a new move, let's try it out. Mud Bomb!" Lily called out excitedly.

Marshtomp blasted the ground again with water to create mud, then Marshtomp took an armful of the brown gunk and hurtled it at Bagon.

The mud ball was at least twice the size of Bagon so the little dragon type was scared. The Mud Bomb attack clobbered Bagon and sent him flying backwards, he regathered his footing only to slip and fall on his head in the mud.

After the fall Bagon has out cold.

"I won... I won? I won!" Lily cheered as she ran over and hugged her newly evolved Marshtomp.

_"Tomp!" _Marshtomp giggled. "Yeah!"

Lily returned her Pokemon and turned to Drake, he returned Bagon after he had picked it up and gave it a berry.

"That was very good, I could tell that Marshtomp was close to evolving, so I wanted to have a battle." Drake explained his logic.

"Oh, well cool." Lily laughed.

"Yes, now that your team is that much stronger, you all should set out north to the next town over, Trixie and the third gym are over there." Drake explained.

"Okay Drake thanks for everything, we should probably be heading to there, are friends are probably challenging Trixie right now." I said and headed back to Drake's house.

I turned and saw Alec talking with his grandfather.

"Alec, you comin'?" I asked.

He turned to me and shook his head and signaled me to go on.

"Bye Fletcher and Lily good luck on the rest of your quest!" Drake called after us.

So on that note me and Lily each got out things and we were on our way, the next town held our next challenge, Trixie of the third gym. Me and Lily each stood out front of the new route, we looked at each other and nodded as we both went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Well in this chapter Drake trained with Lily and her trusty <strong>**partner Mudkip evolved into a new and improved Marshtomp! In the next chapter you can expect the return of Sam and Dylan and preparations for Trixie's gym! Keep reading and feel free to review!  
><strong>


	44. Sam VS Dylan

**Fatsquirrel2: Last time on My Journey our heroes received, well Lily mostly received some special training Drake an elite Pokemon trainer, during her training her trusty Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp! In this chapter expect the return of Dylan and Sam and then some prep for the third gym battle!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As me and Lily emerge from the forest, we collapse.<p>

"I told you that was the wrong way." Lily panted.

"Screw you, you told me to go that way!" I yelled at her.

We brushed each other off and turned to face a small town, well sorta small, a few small buildings then a big building with the signature pokeball on top, that was Trixie's gym.

"Hey! Sam!" Lily yelled as she took off with me in one arm. She dragged me surprisingly about twenty yards and then sat on a bench.

I got up and saw Dylan and Sam sitting a bench.

"Fletch!" Dylan cheered raising two arms in the air.

"Hey Dylan." I muttered brushing the dirt from my pants.

"Me and Sam here had just finished some hardcore training, what were you guys doing?" Dylan chuckled as he looked at us both.

"We met Drake." Lily giggled.

"Drake?" Sam asked.

Me and Lily both stared at him in surprise.

"Drake, Dragon-master Drake." I say again.

"Never heard of him." Sam shrugged.

"Whatever, you lovers ready for the gym?" Dylan asked us standing up.

"One, yes we are ready for the gym. Two." Lily scoffed as she slapped Dylan across the face.

"Ow." Dylan laughed.

"Jerk." Lily scoffed again.

"Stop fighting! Now, Trixie uses water types, just a question, do any of us have an electric type?" Sam asked.

I don't have any.

"No." I sigh.

"I just caught one, you don't need to ask me, you were there." Dylan smiled proud of himself.

"And no." Lily muttered.

"Stunfisk!" Sam cheered as he lifted Stunfisk's pokeball into the air.

We all crossed are arms and shook our heads.

"You're so immature." Lily chuckled.

"I call it fun." Sam countered.

"Whatever, anyways, so Dill, you caught a new Pokemon?" Lily asked Dylan.

"Yep!" Dylan smiled.

We all paused, we expected him to show us.

"You gonna show us?" I asked.

"Huh? No, saving it for the gym, already did some major training with it so it can compete with the rest of my team." Dylan chuckled smugly.

"Typical Dylan." Lily sighed.

"It's an Elecktrike." Sam coughed.

Dylan squinted and tapped his foot.

"Jerk." Dylan smirked.

"The "cool" act got annoying." Sam shrugged.

"You sounded confident, you think you can beat me?" Dylan asked Sam with a wild look in his eye.

"Yes." Sam said with a simple nod.

"Well then, I challenge you, three on three, let's see what your Pokemon have accomplished." Dylan scoffed.

"Oh, we accomplished a lot, we just don't need to say anything." Sam smirked.

_"Osh-Osh!" _Scal snapped. "Oh snap!"

"I'll ref!" Lily volunteered.

"Good, now get over there and let's do it, one last battle before Trixie." Dylan smirked.

Sam ran twenty yards away from Dylan and twirled around. He signaled Lily to begin her ref stuff.

"Oh! This battle is between Dylan from Oregon, and Sam from Oregon! This battle will be three on three, the trainer with no Pokemon left is to be defeated!" Lily announced.

I took a seat with Scal at my side, we studied the battle on the bench, well I did, Scal dozed off to sleep.

"Begin!" Lily yelled.

"Yanma!" Sam summoned his Clear Winged Pokemon, it hovered over the battlefield and zipped from side to side.

"Servine!" Dylan called out his Servine onto the field.

"I'll start, Yanma, Sonicboom!" Sam commanded.

"Dodge with Vine Whip!" Dylan ordered.

"Thought you'd do that. Launch with Sonicboom." Sam corrected.

Servine launched itself into the air but Yanma used it's move on the ground and it rocketed up and clobbered into Servine. Servine lost control and fell to the earth and slammed into the ground.

"Servine, Leech Seed!" Dylan ordered.

Servine recovered and fired a single brown seed at Yanma.

"Dodge, Quick Attack." Sam commanded.

Yanma darted out of harms way using Quick Attack and focused onto Servine. Yanma sped past Servine and abruptly stopped behind Dylan's Pokemon.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Supersonic." Sam instructed.

Yanma spun around and fired a ring at Servine, suddenly Servine started wobbling around in confusion.

"Crud." Dylan muttered.

"Yanma use Quick Attack again!" Sam ordered.

Yanma blasted into Servine and knocked it over, it hit Servine again very quickly. Servine at this point was on the ground and was winded. Luckily it snapped out of confusion.

"Quick Attack! Finish it off." Sam cheered.

Yanma blasted again towards Servine at blinding speed.

"Vine Whip!" Dylan ordered.

Servine grabbed Yanma with a vine right before Yanma was going to hit Servine. Servine threw the smaller Pokemon and sent it flying across the field.

"Leech Seed, then hit with Leaf Tornado!" Dylan ordered.

Servine fired a Leech Seed flying across the field, it landed perfectly on to Sam's Yanma. The seed burst open and unleashed a plethora of vines that wrapped up Yanma and started leeching health from the Pokemon. After the Leech Seed attack Servine started Leaf Tornado, Servine spun on it's head and summoned a huge tornado of leaves. The attack slammed onto Yanma and sent it flying into Sam, knocked out.

"Yanma is unable to battle, Servine wins!" Lily announced.

Sam tended to his injured Pokemon before returning it and returning to his battle box.

"Your move!" Dylan taunted.

"Alrighty Stunfisk, let's hit it!" Sam sent out his brown and yellow flounder-like Pokemon.

Stunfisk bounced around and smiled, this Stunfisk was very bubbly.

"Back to the battle, Servine use Leaf Tornado again!" Dylan commanded.

"Bide!" Sam instructed.

Servine slammed Stunfisk with the powerful grass attack and Stunfisk hung tough, he didn't move, didn't budge, didn't give an inch.

"Release the Kraken!" Sam instructed.

Stunfisk began glowing a dark red, suddenly a huge wall of energy was unleashed from the injured Pokemon, the energy engulfed Servine and spit him out like a bone. Servine couldn't handle this attack.

"Servine is unable to battle, Stunfisk wins!" Lily announced.

"It's okay Servine, this is just training, you did good!" Dylan smiled as he returned his injured Servine to his pokeball.

Dylan returned to his battle box and thought a bit.

"The Kraken? Really?" Dylan laughed.

"It fit, and it sounded cool." Sam shrugged.

"Sure, stop watching those old movies, Ledian!" Dylan called out his ladybug-like Pokemon.

"ThunderShock." Sam muttered.

Stunfisk blasted a yellow bolt of lightning at Ledian. The bolt stuck Ledian square in the face, sending it to the ground.

"Ledian, Comet Punch!" Dylan commanded.

Ledian rebounded quickly and shot at Stunfisk, Stunfisk couldn't react in time and was clobbered with a fury of punches. Stunfisk looked dazed.

"Mach Punch!" Dylan commanded.

Ledian punched the air and then the fake punch smashed Stunfisk into earth sending Stunfisk flying back to Sam.

"ThunderShock!" Sam yelled.

Stunfisk blasted Ledian with another ThunderShock, this attack was more powerful than the last one. Ledian was battered and was sent to the ground. Out cold.

"Ledian is unable to battle, Stunfisk is the winner!" Lily announced.

Dylan rushed to Ledian, he picked him up and returned him and thanked him for the effort.

"Alright Sam you win." Dylan shrugged.

"Wait what?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, all I have left is Elecktrike, and Stunfisk is immune to all of his attacks. You win." Dylan explained.

"Oh, well, okay. I WON!" Sam cheered.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Nice half-work Sam." Lily congratulated Sam on his half victory.

"Okay people now we should head to the Pokemon Center, it's late and we're challenging the gym tomorrow. Did you guys make reservations at the Center?" I asked picking Scal up and placing him on my head.

"Yep, alright the Center is that way, everybody get a good night of sleep, tomorrow we defeat Trixie!" Sam pumped a fist in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Hey people, so in this chapter Sam challenged Dylan to a Pokemon battle and won, sorta... Well next chapter stay tuned for it because it will be Fletcher VS Trixie!<strong>

**P.S. Also if you guys have sorta forgot about the character's teams so far, here you go.  
><strong>

**Fletcher: Scal (Oshawott) (M), Skid (Bidoof) (M), Snubs (Granbull) (M), Wiggle (Chingling) (M), Pillow (Piloswine) (M)  
><strong>

**Lily: Marshtomp (M), Karrablast (M), Petilil (F)  
><strong>

**Dylan: Servine (M), Ledian (M), Elecktrike (M)  
><strong>

**Sam: Totodile (M), Yanma (M), Stunfisk (M)  
><strong>

**Keep reading and reviewing, enjoy! XD  
><strong>


	45. My Third Gym Battle VS Trixie!

**Fatsquirrel2: Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for! Here is Fletcher VS Trixie! Enjoy. ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the morning we all woke up to a beautiful... Downpour. It was literally raining Purrloins and Lillipups. Nevertheless, that did not get in the way of our gym battle today. My friends and I, before heading out, decided to help each other with stradegies.<p>

"So what you're suggesting is that I don't battle with Stunfisk and try and battle with Yanma and Totodile?" Sam curiously asked Dylan.

"I think it would work." Dylan shrugged.

Sam paused for a couple seconds, he then face-palmed and sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Nah, Trixie uses only two Pokemon so I'll take Stunfisk and Totodile, Yanma is a little to frail for water types." Sam stated.

"Okay, fine, now what do I do?" Dylan asked us.

We all looked at him, he knew what he was going to do, he just wanted us to talk about his Pokemon.

"Fine, Servine and Elecktrike." Dylan chuckled.

"Yes, now how bout me!" Lily raised to arms in the air and leaned back in her chair.

I thought about that, she had some okay Pokemon and Petilil is super effective on the gym, and she probably wants to try out her new Marshtomp. There, settled.

"Use Petilil and Marshtomp." I suggested.

"Okay, that seems like it'll work." Lily nodded in approval.

"What about you Fletch?" Sam asked me.

"Huh? Me? Oh I..." I trailed off, I had no idea what to do. I have no Pokemon that are effective against water types.

"How about Pillow?" Lily suggested.

She had a point I have never used Pillow in a battle before, it would be interesting to see what he's capable of.

"And Snubs, he's very strong." Sam pointed out.

He also had a point, statistically, Snubs is one of my better Pokemon, so I guess this is settled.

"Sure, I'll use Pillow and Snubs in my gym battle... Sorry buddy." I claimed stroking Scal's furry head.

_"Osh-Osh-awot!" _He shrugged "Haters gonna hate!"

"Sure, next gym, you'll battle." I scratched his chin.

"So, we're set? We can go." Dylan said whilst he packed up his stuff.

"Yep, let's go!" Lily giggled as she zipped up her bag.

-O-

The gym was like a giant community pool, there were tons of people just chilling in the pool, in the way back there was a door that said "Gym" on it, we obviously took the hint and opened it. Inside was a huge pool with four big platforms in the pool.

"Welcome!" A very girly voice called out.

"Wha?" Dylan snuffed.

"I knew I would see you four here one day. So whattaya say, battle?" Trixie walked up to us.

"Uh sure, who's first?" Sam asked Trixie.

Trixie put her hands on her hips and thought a little bit, she looked at every one of us, surveying us.

"You." Trixie pointed to me and Scal.

"Me?" I asked, I never get to go first.

"No the Oshawott, yes you!" Trixie jut out a hip and smiled.

"Well, okay." I shrugged.

Trixie smiled and flipped backwards into the pool, she swam her way to the other side. She stood up in her battle box and waited for me to get into mine.

I snapped back to reality and stepped into my battle box, Sam, Dylan, and Lily all sat down twenty yards right of me in some bleachers. A familiar face took the reffing podium. Then I realized it was Steve, Trixie's boyfriend.

"This battle will be between Fletcher Davidson of Oregon, and Trixie Drip from Cheyenne, Wyoming. This will be a two on two match last Pokemon standing wins, any questions?" Steve asked.

"We're in Wyoming?" I heard Sam ask silently.

"None!" I yelled.

"Nope." Trixie grinned.

She picked a pokeball from her belt, I did the same, we stared each other down she gave me a smug smile and I returned it with Scal on my shoulder mimicing me.

"Begin!" Steve commenced our epic battle.

"Luvdisc, come on sweetie!" Trixie sent out a Pokemon, it was a pink heart with eyes, it's mouth and cheeks are a lighter shade of pink.

"Snubs!" I sent out my Granbull.

Snubs burst out onto the field, he landed on a platform and shook the whole pool, waves started to erupt. Luvdisc was EXTREMELY smaller than Snubs so I was worried that the Pokemon would be hard to hit.

"Water Pulse!" Trixie shouted.

Luvdisc leaped from the water and shot the familiar water attack at Snubs. Snubs, without being ordered, jumped into the pool, nearly dodging the Luvdisc.

"Thunder Fang!" I commanded.

Snubs burst from the water with electricity flowing through his mouth, he locked onto Luvdisc and was closing in.

"Dodge." Trixie scoffed.

Luvdisc swiftly dove into the water easily dodging my bulky Pokemon's attack. Snubs landed on Luvdisc's platform and bit into the ground sending volts of lightning all over the place.

"Take Down!" Trixie yelled.

Luvdisc burst from the water and went flying at Snubs, he turned just in time to see it coming. Without order again, he used Thunder Fang and caught the smaller Pokemon in his massive mouth.

"Yes! Good job Snubs!" I called out to my Granbull.

Snubs bit down onto Luvdisc and electricuted the smaller Pokemon. Snubs then sent the little Pokemon to the ground.

"Now Snubs, use Lick!" I yelled.

Snubs bent down to the injured Luvdisc and licked the Rendezvous Pokemon, Luvdisc then seemed to become stiff, it was paralyzed.

"Luvy! Please move, don't let me down!" Trixie called out frantically.

Luvdisc flopped about paralyzed and injured.

"Finish with Tackle!" I commanded.

Snubs bodied the frail Pokemon with not much effort, he stood back up to reveal a successful KO.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, Snubs is the winner!" Steve announced in his weird accent.

"Aw, it's alright Luvy, you did well. Wow, you're certainly a trainer!" Trixie complimented me.

"Well thanks." I chuckled, I already knew I was pretty good.

"Now let's see how you hold up against my ace. Go Seadra!" Trixie unleashed a big, blue seahorse Pokemon with spiky looking wing-like things on it's back.

_"Sea!" _It trumpeted.

"Okay, Snubs return. Okay Pillow, your debut, make me proud!" I released my Piloswine onto the platforms, he shuffled in a circle then bellowed out an itense roar.

"Begin!" Steve yelled.

"Seadra, use Twister!" Trixie smirked.

Seadra trumpeted a deafening call that echoed across the gym, a huge twister was summoned and it swept Pillow up with it. Pillow was eventually spat out, luckily onto a platform. I had a plan, I don't know if it would work, but I'll do it anyways.

"Pillow you good?" I asked my Pokemon.

_"Pilo!" _He bellowed. "Yup!"

"Alright, use Icy Wind on the water!" I ordered.

Pillow hesitated then he breathed out a smooth wind that looked completely freezing, it hit the water and then the water froze. This was kept up until the whole pool was frozen and Seadra was half submerged and half underwater.

"Now, use Mud Bomb!" I commanded.

"Ugh, dang it. But you didn't cover Seadra's head! Water Gun!" Trixie triumphantly called.

Pillow created a gigantic glob of mud and hurled it at Seadra. Seadra squirmed to turn around and fire a very intense Water Gun that caused the Mud Bomb to explode on the ice.

"Now, follow up with Bubblebeam!" Trixie commanded.

Seadra blasted Pillow with an intense stream of bubbles. I've never understood how that hurts a Pokemon but I'm not going to judge it. Pillow slid across the ice.

"It's alright, use Icy Wind to finish!" I ordered.

Pillow hopped to his left releasing himself from the bubbles, he then unleashed another intense wind that clobbered Seadra and froze it solid.

"Crap, you bully!" Trixie pouted.

"Great! Now finish with a huge Mud Slap!" I commanded.

Pillow charged at the frozen opponent and smacked the statue of ice with all of the might his muddy hand could pack, the ice shattered and Seadra flipped onto the field, KO'd.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Pillow and Snubs are the victors of this gym battle!" Steve annouced.

"Yeah Pillow! You did great! Your first battle and we swept the gym!" I laughed as I slid across the frozen pool and hugged my big mound of fluff.

_"Pil-Pil-Swine!" _Pillow bellowed. "Thanks, i did that well?"

"Yeah, now we have our third badge!" I hopped on my Piloswine's back and we slid across the ice to Trixie.

"Great battle, you're extremely tough. For your great feat here is the Flow Badge." She presented me with a shiny blue badge that looked like an ocean wave.

"Thanks." I exhaled.

"Yep, now it's your friends turn, get over here, Steve, melt the pool." Trixie ordered everyone around.

I looked at the Flow Badge, three down five to go, what's in store next for me I don't know, but I'm pretty impressed with myself right now.

I raised my badge to the sky and Snubs, Pillow, and Scal celebrated our victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: The battle is over and Fletcher has swept the Cheyenne gym, what's next for Dylan, Sam, and Lily? Wait til the next update to find out, stay tuned and remember to review!<strong>


	46. Lily VS Trixie!

**Fatsquirrel2: Hey people, so in the last chapter we witnessed Fletcher complete his sweep of the Cheyenne Gym. Yep, he defeated Trixie and received the Flow Badge. Now onto the next chapter Lily VS Trixie!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-O- Lily's POV -O-<p>

I celebrated my friends victory with a big hand clap, Fletcher came over to us and being the silent person he is, he just sat down.

"Alright, the chubby one's next." Trixie muttered.

Chubby, did she mean Dylan? I heard a pause.

"Honey!" Trixie exclaimed.

I looked up at her, I raised an eyebrow in question. Did she really just call me that?

"Yes, now come on!" Trixie sighed aggravated.

"Did you just call me fat?" I chuckled.

"Yes sweetie I did, now come on and let's battle." Trixie explained.

"Oh, no, no you didn't, I am not fat." I yelled.

"Then why were you just eating a chocolate bar over there when your little boyfriend was battling?" Trixie smirked.

I looked down at my hands, chocolate covered my fingers. I looked back at Trixie and glared.

"Boyfriend?" I fumed.

"Yeah, aren't you two dating, if you're not, you should." Trixie giggled.

I saw Fletcher shift uneasily in his seat, he's not my boyfriend, no.

"Alright now listen to me, Jersey, you walk right over to your battle box, and stay in." I instructed her while making fun of her accent.

"Urgh, girls these days." Trixie scoffed as she walked away from me.

Trixie walked into her battle box and I walked into mine, I unhooked my two pokeballs from my belt.

"This battle will be for the Flow Badge, the combatants are Lily from Oregon and Trixie Drip from the Cheyenne Gym, this match will be a two on two battle, when the last Pokemon is knocked out the other side wins. Begin!" Steve raised his arms after his mouthful of a sentence.

"Luvdisc!" Trixie sent out her pink heart fish Pokemon, it twirled in the air and squeaked.

"Marshtomp!" I sent out my awesome, newly evolved Pokemon.

"Alright, I'll start, Luvy use Water Pulse!" Trixie commanded.

Luvdisc blasted a Water Pulse attack at Marshtomp, it rocketed through the air and slammed into my Pokemon.

"Marshtomp!" I yelled in concern.

Marshtomp was blasted backwards and was sent into the water. Marshtomp resurfaced and got back up onto the platform, he took some damage from that last attack.

"Mud Shot!" I ordered.

Marshtomp clenched his mouth then spat out a stream of dark brown mud, the attack clobbered Luvdisc and sent it back to her jerk owner.

"Follow with Water Gun!" I ordered.

Marshtomp clenched his mouth again then let out a destructive Water Gun attack, the small Rendezvous Pokemon was totaled by my Marshtomp's surprisingly strong attack.

"Mud Shot again!" I yelled not giving up an inch.

Marshtomp blasted the small heart again with another powerful attack, this time the water-type couldn't handle it.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, Marshtomp and Lily win!" Steve announced.

"Aw, Luvy, it's alright you'll gettem' next time, okay, you surprised me, you're very powerful." Trixie chuckled as she returned Luvdisc to her pokeball.

"Thanks." I said flatly.

"Be thankful for once, anyways, this is my last Pokemon so we have to be strong, fluent, and have dexterity, just like a water type!" Trixie giggled.

"And?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Go Seadra!" Trixie sent out the awesome blue seahorse with spiked wing things on it's back. It trumpeted a battle call.

"You okay Marshtomp?" I ask my tired Pokemon.

_"Tomp." _Marshtomp nodded. "Yeah."

I could tell that he was winded, just by the way he stood, that series of attacks he landed on Luvdisc took his toll on him.

"Begin!" Steve announced.

"Twister." Trixie mimicked my flat tone.

Seadra summoned a wicked twister, it picked up Marshtomp and chopped him up, he was spit out in a matter of instances. He slowly tried to get up, he was very weak.

"Follow with Bubblebeam." Trixie further mimicked my flat tone.

Seadra shot tons of bubbles at Marshtomp, Marshtomp was clobbered and sent flying backwards into the wall.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, Seadra is the winner!" Steve announced.

I knelt down next to my fainted Pokemon, I stroked his head and patted his belly, then I returned him to his pokeball. This is bad, the only pokemon left that I have is Petilil and Karrablast, Petilil is super effective on Seadra so I guess that is my best bet.

"Okay, Petilil make Mommy proud!" I sent out my small grass type, she looked around and finally laid her eyes on the bigger opponent, Petilil was dwarfed by this thing.

"It's okay girl, just try your best!" I yelled out to my terrified Pokemon.

_"Pet-Pet-Il-Petilil!" _Petilil panicked. "It's, It's, It's just so bigger than me!"

"That's alright girl." I sighed.

"Seadra, Twister." Trixie chuckled.

Seadra summoned yet another twister, it sent tremors through the water and rocked the platforms. Petilil stood there, seemingly not phased. The twister eventually stopped and Petilil sat there, nothing had happened to her.

"Ah! She's too tiny!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Awesome." I exhaled to myself.

"Petilil Magical Leaf!" I commanded.

This was like the part in the movies where the awesome background music starts when the hero makes a big comeback. Petilil shot dozens of multi-colored leaves at Seadra, each and every one of the leaves sliced at the opponent. Seadra took some considerable damage.

"Follow up with another Magical Leaf!" I commanded.

This attack, was gigantic. Petilil summoned hundreds of multi-colored leaves and sent them flying at Seadra. Again each leaf hit it's mark and clobbered the opponent. This time Seadra couldn't hold on and was sent into the water.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Petilil and Marshtomp are the victors!" Steve announced.

Victory is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Alright so Lily also defeated Trixie and will receive the Flow Badge, next up Sam and Dylan! What's in store for our heroes? You'll have to wait until the next update!<strong>


	47. Sam VS Trixie

**Fatsquirrel2: Another gym battle!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-O- Sam's POV -O-<p>

Lily accepted her gym badge and skipped over to us, Trixie was being a jerk so she deserved to win that match. Anyways Trixie called me up next, I stood up unlatched the two pokeballs I was to use and walked into my battle box.

"This match will be between Sam from Oregon and Trixie Drip from the Cheyenne Gym! This will be a two on two match, you all know the rules, ready, begin!" Steve announced.

"Luvdisc, third times a charm!" Trixie sent out her pink thing.

"Totodile!" I sent out trust ol' Totodile out onto the field.

"I'll start, Water Pulse!" Trixie commanded.

"Easy, Totodile show them what a legit Water Type can do." I bragged.

Totodile flipped over the orb of water and into the pool, Totodile was at his best when surrounded by water. Totodile resurfaced onto another platform.

"Water Gun!" I ordered.

Totodile pummeled Trixie's Luvdisc and sent it flying into the water.

"Luvdisc, Tackle!" Trxie instructed.

Luvdisc took off into the water with much speed, it zig-zagged all around Totodile and finally landed a hit when it sprang from the water and knocked my Pokemon into the drink.

"Tackle again." Trixie giggled, she thought that she was winning.

In all honesty, Hans was WAY harder than any of the other gyms we have faced, just wanted to get that off my chest.

"Wait till it gets close." I ordered.

Luvdisc flew towards Totodile, she was getting really close.

"Bite!" I yelled.

Totodile caught the speeding Pokemon in his mouth, he rocketed towards the surface and emerged onto the platform with the opposing Pokemon in his jaws.

Then awesome happened.

Totodile dropped Luvdisc and began to turn white, evolutionary white. All of the sudden his head thickened and became rounder, his red spikes on his back became larger, and he himself grew in size. The sparks flew from my newly evolved as it cried a ghostly roar.

_"Croconaw!" _It roared.

"So much win!" I whimpered.

Croconaw beat his chest in victory, he could see it, it was in his sights.

"Now Croconaw, Ice Fang!" I told my new Pokemon.

Croconaw ignited the ice flowing through his teeth, he bit down onto the shocked Luvdisc and shook the helpless Pokemon like a T-rex. Croconaw dropped the other Pokemon in victory.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, Croconaw wins!" Steve announced.

"Yeah, no surprise there." I heard Dylan mumble a couple of yards to my right.

"Leave it to Dylan to state the obvious." I said to myself.

"I heard that!" Dylan yelled.

"You weren't supposed to!" I laughed.

"Focus Sam!" Lily yelled at me.

"Sorry mom!" I joked with her.

"You suck." Lily huffed.

"You two done flirting?" Trixie asked me.

"Yes!" I blurted out.

"We weren't flirting!" Lily screamed.

"You were." I snickered.

"Shut it!" Lily screamed some more.

"Lol." I chuckled.

"Whatever, Seadra, hit it!" Trixie called out her final Pokemon.

"Croconaw, dive into the water!" I called out to my Pokemon.

Croconaw dove into the water and sat in the drink staring from underneath the surface.

"Bubblebeam!" Trixie ordered.

The bubbles hit the surface of the water and dispersed into nothing, a perfect shield.

"Ice Fang on Seadra's platform!" I commanded.

Croconaw bolted through the water and bit onto the platform that held the opponent, the ice engulfed the platform and then swallowed the opposing Pokemon.

"Water Gun! Full blast!" I ordered.

Croconaw crawled from the water and blasted the ice sculpture with a big blast of Water Gun, the frozen opponent was blasted out of it's frozen mound and hit into the wall, this battle seemed to easy, Trixie's hiding something.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Croconaw is the victor!" Steve announced.

Victory might be mine, but Dylan might have another thing coming...

* * *

><p><strong>Fatsquirrel2: Is Trixie hiding something from our four heroes? Who knows but Sam just received the Flow Badge in sweeping fashion. Keep reviewing and reading or viewing or anything, reviews are good though, peace.<strong>


End file.
